Life Has To Start Somewhere
by iPsychic
Summary: Mike has been living in an orphanage for a long time. It's much worse because of his disorder. But what happens when he get's adopted and starts fresh on his new life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Life Has To Start Somewhere. Let's Take A Look;

*Mike At The Age Of 4*

A couple dressed in poor clothes stood outside the Toronto orphanage with their young, 4 year old son; Mike. They had to give their son away, because their life had many troubles.

'Mummy, why do you have to go?' the young Mike asked looking up at his mother with an upset expression. Mike's mum let out a heavy sigh and answered with eye-level 'Life can be complicated. I'm sorry honey, but remember you'll always be in our heart,' Mike giggled with a cute tone and said 'I love you mummy!'

'I love you too,' Mike's mum replied, tears flowing into her eyes as Mike jumped into her arms. His mum's hair was messy and wore poorly made clothes, barely keeping her warm in the winter cold. The wind slashed against their bodies, but still wouldn't let go. Mike's dad stood there smiling at the two and messed up his son's hair, making Mike laugh.

'We will come back to get you soon,' his mum continued releasing from the warm hug. Mike nodded in return and like a flash, they left their son at the Toronto Orphanage.

Mike got used to living in the orphanage. He shared a room with different people and every so often, Mike would get an interview with a person that wanted him as their son. Sadly, he still never got taken. At the age of 8, Mike was then diagnosed with Multiple Personality Disorder. It happened at the cafeteria in the orphanage.

*Mike, 8 Years Old*

'Here's your dinner,' the orphanage cafeteria lady said in a grumpy tone and dropped a disgusting, brown slop of meat on his plate along with vegetables that almost looked rotten. Mike shivered at the sight of his dinner and replied with a quiet 'Thank-you,' He then scooted off, carrying his plate to one of the nearby tables. He had become friends with many kids in the orphanage, especially another 8 year old; Zack. Mike sat down next to his friend and said 'Don't you think it's annoying how they give us the same food everyday? And I've been here for...' Mike stopped to look at his fingers and tried to count.

'... 4 years! Or is it 3？' Mike wondered aloud.

'Yeah, the food here is very gross!' Zack replied, pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes. Mike prodded at his disgusting food, still not wanting to eat the slop and sat there, staring. Mike just stood up and begun walking over to the bin to place his left-overs that were never eaten. Zack followed behind, yapping on about the food when Mike tripped over Zack's foot. His body fell forward and slammed against the hard floor, making everyone stop talking and run over, to see what happened to the loved boy.

Mike turned over onto his back and gasped.

'Dang kids these days! Always leaving stuff everywhere,' Mike yelled in a grumpy old voice. This caused the whole group of kids to crack up laughing, thinking that Mike was pretending to be an old man. Mike gasped again and turned back to noemal.

'Huh? What just happened?' Mike asked rubbing his head while standing up.

'Remember? You fell and then started to act like an old man!' Zack laughed.

'Uh, no. I don't,' Mike replied. Zack just shrugged in return and they both left the cafeteria. After a few months, everyone started to think Mike was weird but he had no idea what was going on. The teachers noticed that something strange was going on with him. They did some tests on the young boy and then got diagnosed with MPD. After being explained what it meant, Mike was shocked. He told many people in the orphanage but they just thought he was weird and insane.

Whenever he had an interview with a person wanting him as their son, his personalities would come out and ruin the whole thing. Mike stayed at that orphanage until his was 16.

*16 Year Old Mike*

'Come on, give it back!' Mike yelled in the cafeteria. It was just a typical day at the orphanage. The other teens bullied Mike, just like they do every lunch. This time, they stole Mike's most valuable possession; the Teddy bear got given from his mum when he got taken to the orphanage. Mike stepped up to the seats and stepped onto the table standing right next to the other teen holding the bear.

'What a loser! He still has a Teddy-bear,' the teen laughed, causing the rest of the teens to laugh along with him.

'Shut-up! I need it back!' Mike angered up jumping up and down on the table, reaching up to get the bear. The teen just lifted his arm up higher.

'Why? So you can sleep with it every night?' the teen asked still laughing. Mike's face turned red and jumped up towards him, but his left foot missed the table when he tried the land. Mike slipped, his left foot sliding off the table and banged his head on the chair. The pain rushed through his forehead, as he slipped further onto the floor; his whole body slammed against the ground. Everyone continued to laugh at Mike, not caring about the pain he was in. Mike's whole body ached with soreness and couldn't get up. He weakly turned his head to look up at the evil teen, dropping the teddy bear on his face. Mike just lied there, until the pain tried to ware off.

'I frickin' hate being here!' Mike yelled in his bedroom. Mike recently got up from the cafeteria and headed straight to his room, which he shared with another boy. Mike stomped around the room, his face full of rage while his room-mate watched in a scared expression. His room-mate was named Static, with brown hair shaggy hair and loose clothing. Static just stared at Mike, still scared from his yelling and rant.

'I've been here for 12 years now and I need to get out of this hell hole! But I can't because of my stupid disorder!' Mike screamed and kicked the side of his bed in the small room. Mike gasped and turned into one of his personalities; Chester. Chester jumped up and down yelling 'Dang kids! Leaving stuff everywhere,' Static just stayed silent and kept staring at the teen.

'I'm just gonna... Go,' Static said quickly and ran out of his room in a flash. Mike turned back to normal and sighed, flopping onto his bed. The pain ran back through his body as he landed on the hard, cheap mattress. Mike turned over slowly, looking out the window seeing the city while the sun began to set. The area where the orphanage was in, was quite run-down. Outside he could see people sitting against walls and sometimes Mike caught somebody grafiting, which was enjoyable to Mike because he actually had something to watch; art.

The sky became dark and the stars shot out above the darkness. Mike stared up at the beautiful night sky and whispered quietly 'You promised you'd come back for me. But why did you lie?' A tiny tear sprung to his eye, which ran down his cold tan cheeks and landed on his bed. Mike then fell asleep.

I'm going to post chapter two soon, I hope you enjoyed the first part :) This will most likely become a Mike and Zoey Fanfiction soon :D

Hopefully you'll read and review. It's only a button away XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Sometimes, You Just Can't Help It.

The ray of sun beamed through the tiny window of Mike's room. He weakly opened his eyes and sat up slowly, looking around the room. He looked over at Static. His body was all curled up in a ball and he seemed some-what frightened but asleep. Static opened his eyes quickly and noticed Mike staring at him.

'Good morning Static!' Mike said trying to sound cheerful.

'A-are you one of you're personalities, or are you... Y-you?' Static asked in a scared tone.

'Yeah. It's just me. Why do you seem so scared?' he asked the other teen. Static blinked and said 'Svet... Set... Whatever her name is... You know your gymnast personality?'

'Yeah, Svetlana. Did she do something wrong?' Mike asked again with concern. Static stretched his back and replied 'Well, yes. He... I mean she, was doing gymnast tricks this morning and kicked me in the eye,' Static whipped his messy hair out of his eyes, and there upon his left one, was a purplish small bruise that had circled his eye.

'Static, I'm so sorry!' he replied feeling shame on himself. Static just shrugged and went down the hall to the bathrooms, which sadly had many kids and teens already waiting for a shower. Mike sighed again, getting up from his bed and decided to just not have a shower this morning. He pulled up his sleeves on his shirt and took a quick glance at scars which covered his wrists, but looked away not wanting to look at them.

Yes, he had tried cutting his wrists. It was late at night, remembering that there was a knife in the drawers. He sneaked off to the bathroom and dug the knife deep into his skin. It hurt like hell, feeling the sharp knife slice across his tanned body. Blood poured everywhere, and Mike felt kind of dizzy. At that time, he gasped and Svetlana came out and yelled 'I cannot do gymnastics with an injury!' Svetlana grabbed bandages quickly from my room, cartwheeling down the hall-way, while trying to hold pressure against his wrist. Svetlana tied the bandages around the wrists. He gasped, turning back to his normal self; being confused at what had happened.

'I should of never cut my wrists, I really regret it now,' Mike thought.

He pulled on more of his clothes (making sure Vito wouldn't come out) and went down to eat breakfast. At the Orphange, they taught school on Monday to Friday's. It was Monday today. There were three groups; Primary School, Middle School and High-School with about seven or eight classrooms. The High-School only had one classroom, because of the small amount of teens. The class got put to work and as usual, Mike sat alone. Most people never came near him because he would randomly break out in personalities. There was a knock at the classroom door and everyone all turned around to the door-frame. There stood Ms. Whitaker (AN: My mum's last name XD) with a big smile upon her face. Her curly grey hair was neat and tidy, along with her clothes and her glasses sat upon her face. She was one of the main people who worked at the Orphange.

'May I speak to Mike, please?' Ms. Whitaker asked his teacher. Mike's  
teacher nodded and continued on with the class. Everyone was surprised to see his name get called, especially Mike himself. Normally if you get taken out of glass, you might of done something horribly wrong or getting an interview with unknown parents wanting to adopt. He walked out to stand next to Ms. Whitaker, pulling down his long sleeves on hid jumper hoping she wouldn't see the cuts.

'I have exciting news! There is a couple wanting to have an interview with you,' she said with excitement.

'So? It's always the same. I get interviewed, my personalities get out of control and then they leave with shock,' Mike told her sighing at the end of my sentence.

'This time, this two don't mind if they have a teen with MPD. They said it would be loads of fun!' Ms. Whitaker said happily.

'Wait... What! was finally going to have parents?' Mike thought. His heart filled with joy as his mouth turned into a large smile, showing the gap in between his teeth.

'Is this for real?' Mike asked again, hoping it wasn't a dream. Ms. Whitaker laughed and replied with a 'No, this is not a dream,' He jumped up and down with excitement, feeling quite childish but the teen didn't care. Mike gasped and turned into Chester.

'I don't need parents! I'm already old enough!' Chester whined in an old voice. He gasped, turning back to normal.

'Sorry about that. That was Chester. Um, can I have the interview now?' Mike apologized and asked. Ms. Whitaker nodded.

*Later*

Mike went inside the interview room, seeing two happy adults staring at him across in two seats. The lady was quite short and had curly brown hair, with tanned skin but was a tiny bit overweight. The man was very average sized, with dark hair but pale skin. They both however had large smiles on their faces.

'Hello Mr and Mrs Smith! This is Mike,' Ms. Whitaker announced sitting down on an empty seat across the couple.

'Hello Mike!' Mr Smith said happily.

'Nice to meet you,' Mrs Smith said calmly but had a great smile upon her face. Mike grinned and replied 'Hello. Nice to meet you too,'

'Well, they seem nice,' Mike thought.

The interview went on. They asked Mike his interests, hobbies, what job he would like to have, favorite subjects and many other questions.

'Um, you do realize I have MPD, right?' Mike asked out of the question.

'Yes, of course. I'm a psychology doctor so I know many things about Multiple Personality Disorder,' Mrs Smith told him. Mike smiled in return.

'So, what personality's do you have that can change?' Mrs Smith continued.

'Well, I have an old man named Chester. He can be quite grumpy but he's great when you get to know him. I have a Russian gymnast named Svetlana. She is very good at gymnastics and can be competitive,' Mike replied. 'I have two more. One named Manitoba Smith. He's an expert in exploring and always has a good sense of direction. And my least favourite one; Vito. He can be quite flirty and a bit of a rebel,'

'Wow, this will be exciting for us,' Mr Smith said in return.

*Later*

Mike waited outside the interview room while Ms Whitaker had a talk with the two. He twiddled his thumbs and was biting his nails. Mike felt nervous. The door sprung open and Ms. Whitaker burst out happily and announced 'Mike, you're getting adopted!' Mike stared at her for the second but his face turned to a huge, large smile and his heart lit up with joy.

'R-really!' Mike asked again.

'Yes, now off you go to pack your bags and then head to class. You'll be picked up tomorrow,' Ms. Whitaker told Mike calmly. Mike nodded and jumped happily down the hall, going up to his room.

'I'm finally getting parents!' Mike thought.

*The next day*

'Bye Static,' Mike told his room-mate.

'See you Mike. Glad you're getting adopted!' Static replied. I gave him a tight hug, but let go afraid that he was loosing breath from him being so small. In my hands, it held my bag. I didn't have much in it so it was pretty light. Everyone else was going to their classes, but I just merrily walked down the hall. One of the teens from the other day came up to me and said 'Who'd want you as a child? Why would anyone want to adopt you?'

'I ask that to myself about you all the time, but I'm not complaining so shut it,' Mike said proudly to his face. The teen stood there speechless and then ran off down the hall-way. Mike headed towards Ms. Whitaker's office, where his new parents stood happily.

After sorting everything out with Ms. Whitaker, Mike was ready to head off. They walked out the building and Mike turned around to see his old home.

'Goodbye Toronto City Orphanage. And good riddance,' he muttered under his breath while staring up at the building. He turned around to a white, old car and hopped inside in the back with his bag.

'This will be a 2 hour trip. Are you comfortable back there?' Mrs Smith asked him as she turned from the front seat.

'Yes, thank-you Mrs Smith,' Mike replied kindly.

'No need to call me Mrs Smith, call me mum,' she told him with a large grin. Mike smiles and replied happily 'Sure mum!'

Mum. Mike felt happy when he said it. Mike gave out a big yawn and turned to see the orphanage fading away in the distance from the back window. Mike smiled to himself and closed his eyes, falling asleep against the seat.

_

'Mike, we're here!'

The teen fluttered opened his eyes slowly, seeing a himself inside the car. Mike looked around to see his new parents in the front seat.

'Welcome to your new home Mike,' his dad announces. Mike looked out the car window and saw a small but very nice house. It looked just like a happy family should live. Mike grinned again and got his bag. Later, he got shown around the house getting to see everything in sight.

'This will be your room,' his mum told Mike. He peeked past the door frame seeing a double bed, a desk with a laptop, a wooden book-case which was surrounded by white shining walls.

'Wow, this is great!' Mike said happily.

'It used to be the study room but now it's yours,' his dad told him. Mike smiled again and ran over to the two giving them a hug.

'Thanks so much! I'm really happy right now,' Mike said releasing the hug from the two. They wandered the house some more and even got to meet the pet dog. His name was Oscar, a King Charles Cavalier and was very excited to see the teen as he jumped up and down with excitement. Mike felt the same way as Oscar did, he was even more happy that he got his very own dog!

Later that night, Mike went to sleep in his new bed. He was going to school in a couple of days but he felt nervous inside.

'How do I tell the people at school about my personalities?' Mike thought.

End of Chapter 2 :) Sorry, I failed with this chapter. I kinda rushed the ending because I just want to get straight into when he starts school.

Zoey will come soon, I promise XD

Whitaker is my mum's last name and Mike's pet dog is exactly like my dog Oscar, who is also a King Charles Cavalier. Oscar always gets excited when seeing new faces :)

Bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry for not updating this quicker. I was with my friends most of the week. Sorry if I rush this chapter. Also, I'm going back to school on Monday (it's the holiday's where I am) so, I'll probably be slower at writing this. :| Darn school! Anyway, you may read away. (Sorry if I make some of the characters OOC :|).

Chapter Three: Lies Start Off Small.

Mike woke up on a bright and sunny day, seeing the light shine through the window. He looked around and his new room and couldn't help but smile.

'Mike! Time to get up,' his new mum announced peering through the door frame.

'Sure, mum!' Mike said happily with a grin.

'I'm glad that you're happy. All this must be hard for you,' his mum told him.

'Oh, no. It's not hard at all. I'm glad that I've gotten adopted, especially by you guys,' Mike replied stretching in his bed. His mum smiled and said 'Well, we're happy we got someone like you to adopt,' Mike's mum left the room, while Mike got dressed. He pulled of his pajama top and gasped, turning into Vito.

'Vito doesn't want to go to school today. The only good thing is seeing the ladies!' Vito shouted aloud while pulling on his normal t-shirt. He gasped turning back to normal.

'Vito, please do not come out today. Please!' Mike groaned, tapping his head hoping that his personalities would ruin his first day. He finished getting changing and went out to the kitchen, seeing his mum at the bench and his dad at the table.

'What cereal would you like?' his mum asked in a kind tone.

'I don't mind. What-ever's there, thanks!' Mike said happily.

'How are you Mike? Excited for school?' his dad asked putting down the newspaper on the table.

'Yeah! I can't wait. Back in the orphanage, school wasn't the same,' Mike replied.

'Well, I'm very glad you're excited for school! School is great fun at where you're going,' his dad told Mike in a happy mood. Mike was glad to have parents like these. If he had gotten parents that didn't understand the life of a teen having MPD, he wouldn't know what to do.

His mum got his cereal and placed it in front of Mike, who ate it in seconds. He rushed to get ready and then went to the front door.

'Good luck on your first day of school!' his mum said told Mike.

'Thanks mum,' he replied.

'Remember, school is just a few blocks down the street. Have fun,' his mum said pulling Mike into a hug. Mike accepted the offering and released.

'I will!' he answered back. Mike stepped out of the door from his home and headed off to school. He walked the streets of his brand new suburb and observed many things around him. Autumn had just started and the crisp, red and yellow leaves began to fall from the trees, crunching underneath Mike's feet. He pulled up his backpack further and looked around seeing all the houses. He never knew how nice suburbs could be, after living in the run-down city. After a few blocks, Mike turned to corner seeing a small school. He smiled to himself and headed across the street.

It was quite early. Most of the teens at the school weren't there. Mike stepped through the grounds of the school and the first thing right in front of him, was a giant oval. Next, were some random seats on concrete, next to the basketball court. At the back, there were buildings where the classes were most likely held. The people who were there were either talking to their friends or waiting until they came. He wondered what to do, since many of the people weren't already there, so he sat down on a metal seat waiting. Sitting a seat away, was a nervous looking teen. Well, he looked much like a kid but he was looking around frantically and twitching his glasses. Mike wondered what was wrong.

'Hey, are you alright?' Mike asked the small teen, sliding over closer to him. The teen looked up in surprise. He had dark hair and he wore a red jumper with yellowish shorts.

'Well, this morning I arrived here really early.  
A bully was here and he were teasing me. I don't know where he is know,' he replied nervously.

'Don't worry, I'll keep an eye out for him,' Mike said back. The small teen smiled and replied 'Wow, thank-you! I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?'

'Yeah, my first day at school,' Mike told him.

'What school did you go to before?' the smaller teen asked. Mike froze. He didn't want to tell he grew up in an orphanage! What would everyone think of him?Mike thought that people would laugh at him, or... Even worse. The only thing Mike could do was... Lie.

'I, Uh, went to school in the city of Toronto. Toronto City High School,' Mike lied.

'Cool! Nice to meet you anyway, I'm Cameron,' the teen said.

'I'm Mike!' he replied. Cameron stopped and looked over at towards the oval, right across from him.

'Oh-no, there's the bully!' Cameron panicked and looked frantically around to hide.

'Quick, hide behind that garbage bin,' Mike replied, shoving Cameron behind a bin that stood next to the seats. The bully ran across the green oval and stepped onto the concrete, noticing Cameron behind the bin. He picked Cameron up by the jumper and said 'Time for payback!'

'Hey, hey! What are you doing?' Mike asked getting up from his seat. The bully looked up to him. He had orange hair and wore a white singlet. He spoke in a type of country accent.

'Nerdling here spilled some sort of liquid on me in chemistry yesterday! My arm started to sting, so time for payback!' the orange haired explained. He lifted up his arm, ready to swing it right into Cameron's face. Mike didn't know what to do. He had to save Cameron or either let him be beater to death. So, Mike really regretted this now. He took off his shirt and gasped, turning into... Vito.

'Hey! Stay away from the shrimp, that's my job!' Mike yelled in my different accent and swung his fist into his cheek-bone. Cameron stared at me in shock and the bully groaned in pain, who then held his cheek and ran off somewhere in the school.

'Wow! Thank-you so much! I never knew you were that strong,' Cameron told him, getting up from behind the bin. He picked up Mike's shirt and slid it back on.

'If the Teacher's caught you shirtless, you'd be in trouble,' Cameron mentioned. Mike gasped, turning back to normal.

'Whoa... What happened?' he asked, being in a confused state.

'You just beat that bully for me! But, I don't understand. Why'd you change accents?' Cameron asked, waiting for an answer.

'I, Uh... do... Impressions! Yes, I like acting and I changed my voice to suit the scene. Heh-heh,' Mike lied.

'You do acting? Cool!' he replied happily.

'Good. He bought it,' Mike thought. More people started to drag in, making the school pile up with people even if they lived in a small town, until the bell rang.

'So, what happens now when the bell rings?' Mike asked the tiny nerd.

'Well, we have to go to our homeroom. You may need to go to the office to know where you'll be. I'll come with you,' Cameron said gesturing Mike the way.

'Thanks Cameron!' Mike replied happily. They wandered through the busy crowd, heading towards the nearby office. They walked in and went over to the desk.

'Yes, you're Mike Smith aren't you? Now I know you're adop-' the lady at the desk said but Mike interrupted yelling 'Yes! That is correct!'

'Another close call. She was about to say I was adopted in front of Cameron,' Mike thought. The lady at the desk looked at Mike suspiciously but moved on.

'You're homeroom is in room 34. Here's your timetable. I remember you filled out your subjects a few days before with your parents,' she continued. Mike nodded, remembering what happened a few days ago.

'Thank-you,' he replied getting given the timetable. The two walked out of the office and Cameron said 'We're in the same homeroom, the same cooking and English classes!'

'That's good. Then I'll know someone in those classes,' Mike laughed. They headed down the halls and up the stairs, getting towards their homeroom. Mike walked into the homeroom and the room was so bright and colourful, with many happy people who had joyful expressions. Mike's old classroom at the Orphanage was dark, dull and full of motionless people.

'Ok, our homeroom Teacher's going to mark the roll, just find a spot quickly,' Cameron said to Mike. Mike nodded and found a single desk, sitting down in the seat. He felt the desk and the seat. It was much better than the ones at the orphanage. At this school they seemed more comfortable.

'Hello homeroom 34. I need to do roll-call before you dart off to classes,' a man, most likely the teacher, shouted at the front of the classroom. He started reading off the names and in the middle he said 'Oh yes. We have a new student; Mike Smith,' Everyone turned around to him, giving friendly smiles and waves. Mike did the same joyfully back to them.

'Well, they seem nice,' Mike thought to himself. He wondered if he was able to make some new friends in his classes. He didn't want to feel alone. In Cameron's classes, Mike thought of sticking with him. Cameron was nice and kind, plus he was the only person that he knew. The bell rang for first lesson to start and everyone grabbed their things to go outside and to their classes.

'Hey, Cameron. Where is room 49?' Mike asked as he picked up his things from the table.

'Oh, it's just down the hall and then you turn a left,' Cameron replied as he grabbed his items.

'Thanks. See you later!' Mike said back giving him a wave.

'Bye buddy!' Cameron replied heading off in the opposite direction. Buddy. Cameron had called Mike his buddy. For the first time ever since he was young and before he had MPD. Mike couldn't help but smile and begun to walk down the busy corridors full of teenagers. He arrived at room 49 and walked inside the classroom. It was the artroom. There was three large tables and beautiful, coloured artwork that hung around the room. There was clay pots, paintings, drawings and everything else art related in the room. Mike was always interested in art so he thought he'd give it a go. He never had the opportunity to do art in the Orphange, it was always maths and English, never anything exciting. He saw a bunch of kids at the large tables, all talking and chatting. Mike stared at them all, when his eyes gazed across to a girl. The girl was talking to no-one, everyone just seemed to ignore her. She had dark red hair and a beautiful smile but Mike wondered why she was sitting alone.

A few free spots were next to the girl so Mike calmly walked over and sat down in the seat next to the red-head.

'Are you minding this seat for anyone or am I alright to sit here?' Mike asked the girl kindly. The girl looked up towards Mike with her lovely eyes and replied 'No, the seats all yours,' Mike smiled and said 'Thanks,'

The teacher started the class and welcomed Mike. Today they were going to be using water colours on paper, which Mike couldn't wait to do. He had never done this before! They got to paint a mood. The teacher explained you could use red and black with thick strokes for anger or pink love-hearts for love. Mike thought of doing happiness, which seemed to be his mood at the moment right now. He grabbed a paint brush and started to work. He drew thick yellow strokes and smiley faces that spotted the corners. Mike glanced over at the red-head's artwork and was surprised at what she painted. She had used purple and blue, with one stroke in the middle and lot's of strokes far away from the middle one.

'Hey, that's heaps good!' Mike told the girl. She looked up at Mike and a blush had spread to her cheeks.

'Oh, t-thank-you,' she flustered.

'What mood is it? Sadness?' Mike asked. The girl looked back down at her artwork and got a sad expression on her face.

'No. It's loneliness,' she replied.

'Cool! Your names Zoey, right?' he asked noticing she had put her name in the corner of the paper.

'It sure is. So, how are you liking school so far?' Zoey said to Mike. Mike replied without thinking 'It's awesome! We never got this opportunity at the orph-' but froze in the middle of his sentence.

'-at my old school. Yeah, art wasn't really a focused subject,' Mike quickly replied, recovering his sentence. Zoey stared at him, with a confused look on her face but then changed and said 'Aw, really? Too bad art wasn't a big thing at your old school. It is here,' Mike gave a quiet sigh of relief, thanking that she didn't buy it.

'I couldn't say I was an orphan. Besides, I barely know her. She sure is nice, though,' Mike thought to himself. The lesson ended and headed off to the next class. He tried to avoid his shirt coming off, any dangerous gym activities, hats and getting frustrated so his MPD wouldn't loose it. When it was lunch, he met Cameron at his locker.

'Hi Mike! How's school so far for you?' Cameron asked locking his locker.

'It's great! My favourites so far are art and geography and they were heaps fun!' Mike told him in a happy tone.

'Wow, I've never heard of anyone liking school-work that much besides me,' Cameron replied to the taller teen. Mike just smiled and said 'Well, I didn't really like my old school...' Cameron's facial expression changed to curiosity.

'Why's that?' Cameron asked. Mike panicked. He didn't want to tell Cameron that he lived in an orphanage, again.

'Just lie... Just lie,' Mike thought to himself.

'Dang kids! Always lying, back in our days we always told the truth!' he heard Chester's voice pound through his mind.

'Shut-up, Chester!' Mike told muttered.

'I didn't like school... Because, I was... Bullied,' Mike explained to Cameron. Cameron's face filled with shock and asked 'You? Bullied?'

Well, it was true anyway. He did get bullied because of his MPD. But, he couldn't tell that he had MPD either. That would make it even worse!

'Well, I got bullied because...,' Mike started, trying to think of the best excuse. Cameron was standing there being confuses, wanting to know his answer. Mike sighed and said 'Ok, I can't lie to you. I... Have; Multiple Personality Disorder,' Cameron gave a large smile and his eyes began to sparkle, which Mike seemed quite weirded out by.

'Oh great. I bet you're going to tease me know,' Mike muttered, staring towards the ground and waiting for a painful response.

'What? No way! I'd never tease you! I find it fascinating that you have MPD. I've looked up a lot about it,' Cameron explained to Mike. Mike looked straight towards Cameron, hoping that he wasn't lying.

'Thank-you Cameron. You're the only one who's ever been nice to me about my disorder. Well, if I told you about my MPD, I may as well tell you this too,' Mike sighed. 'Do you know why I moved schools?' Cameron shook his head in reply, dying to know an answer.

'Well... I lived in an orphanage. I got adopted a few days ago and now, I'm here. The orphanage was horrible! I always got bullied there and no-one would pay attention to me,' Mike told Cameron as many flash-backs came running back through his mind while he told Cameron one of the stories at the orphanage.

Flashback, Age 13

Mike's heart filled with a thousand slits of pain, as many surrounded people punched him like he was a boxing bag. His eye's flooded with tears and ran down his sore cheeks, while the other orphans laughed at him and kicked and punched Mike even more. They pushed Mike onto the ground, his body slamming against the bad orphanage floors, filling his body with pain.

'Bastard!'

'Freak!'

'What a loser!'

Mike's body stung as the words pounded to his mind.

'Please stop!' Mike yelled weakly. Mike had no choice but to... Pull off his shirt.

'Wait... Before you do anything else...' Mike told the bullies, which made them stop and listen to Mike's message. He pulled off his shirt, making him gasp and Vito came out.

'Hey, no-one touches Vito!' he yelled, smacking a bully in the face and pushing him into one of the walls of the hall-way. He groaned with pain as his body hit hard against the wall. Someone from behind yelled 'His stupid MPD is acting up! Quick, put on his shirt!' Another bully grabbed his shirt and struggled to place it over his body but succeeded. Mike gasped, returning to his normal state. He stared at the bullies, who had circled him then pushed them aside and ran. That's all he did. He just ran further and further. As he ran, he tried to avoid tears to come out from his eyes but failed. Mike sprinted towards the front doors, stepped down the stairs and hide around the side of the corner in the alley-way. They weren't allowed to go outside of the orphanage, but Mike did anyway.

He slid down against the walls in the ally-way and landed with a thud on the hard, floor next to the garbage bin. Mike's eyes bawled with water, which rushed down his cheeks and landed on the ground. He wiped his eyes with his hands and muttered to himself 'Why! Why was a born with this disorder!' He still sat there, thinking about when his mum dropped him off at the orphanage.

'You promised you'd come back for me. But, you never did!' Mike yelled. He picked up a tin can that lay next to his side and threw it at the wall across from him. Right beside his leg, a knife lay, with the blade gleaming in the sun that peeked through the ally. Thoughts ran through Mike's head, racing like cars on a speed-way.

'Do it. You're not worth to live anymore,'

'No! Stop! Just think, you could end your life now or get adopted,'

Mike's thoughts pounded against his mind, giving him a terrible headache. Mike slowly put his arm out towards the knife, grabbing it by the handle. He slowly dragged it towards his wrists. Mike squinted before the knife sliced until...

'Mike? Mike!'

Mike quickly dropped the knife before he could cut himself after hearing someone say his name. Coming around the corner was one of the leaders from the orphanage who ran over towards the teen.

'Mike! What are you doing here!' she yelled in frustration.

'I was... W-well,' Mike stuttered.

'You're not allowed to leave the orphanage grounds! I'll tell your teacher that you'll be getting a detention,' she shouted, pointing her fat finger in Mike's face. He felt a pang in his heart when she dragged Mike by his t-shirt and pulled his out of the ally and up towards the orphanage.

He cried the rest of the night.

*Flashback ended*

Cameron's facial expression was in shock and even fear, his face turning to pale.

'...Mike! I feel so sorry for you! I never ever knew this. I understand why you're glad to leave that orphanage. Those people must of been terrible!' Cameron said quietly all at once. Mike nodded, and replied 'Yeah, I try to forget about it. But, it sticks in my mind. I'm finally happy I've gotten parents now. They're really nice to me,'

'Well, that's good then!' Cameron said, as the colour returned to his face. 'Well, let's go to lunch. I sit with a bunch of people in the cafeteria. Let's go!' They both walked down the halls and out to the cafeteria.

Hope you enjoyed it. Yes, Mike told Cameron so this would get the story a little easier to write :) Anyway, thanks for your kind reviews! W

Also, who do you think should be part of Cameron's friendship group? They will be people from the new cast :)


	4. Chapter 4

(AN: I am an Australian, so I have no idea what Cafeteria's are like. Correct me if I'm wrong :| ).

Mike and Cameron began to head down to the cafeteria, traveling the many hallways. They finally arrived and received their trays to get their food. After doing so, Cameron said 'I'll show you the people I sit with. You'll like them!'

'Ok, cool,' Mike replied, following Cameron's lead. They arrived at a table with four other people.

'Hey guys! This is Mike, he's new here. Mike, this is Dawn, B, Harold, Cody, Izzy and Trent,' Cameron announced pointing to each person at the table.

'Hi,' Mike said to the group. They all said hello and welcome Mike to the group.

'Mike? That's such a cute name! It suits you, do you like potato's? Because I sure do!' the orange haired one known as Izzy asked. Mike was very confused with what Izzy said so he replied 'Uh, thanks. And yeah, I like potato's,'

'Don't worry about Izzy. She's nuts,' Trent told Mike.

'Yeah, I think so,' Mike replied with a laugh.

'So, why'd you move to this small town anyway, Mike?' Cody asked from across the table. Mike froze for a second, thinking of what to say. He didn't want to tell the group that he was adopted. Besides, he barely knew them.

'I, Uh, moved because... My mum got a new job. She's a psychologist,' Mike explained.

'A psychologist?' Izzy sprung up. 'I used to have one but I don't anymore because he's too scared of me. Isn't that a load of crap?' Mike couldn't help but laugh at the crazy girl and replied 'Yep, sure is,'

After eating his lunch and getting to know them more, he seemed he could fit quite well in this group with his MPD. He found out that Dawn was quite the psychic, B barely ever talked but he was really smart, Harold was a... Let's just say, nerd but he claimed to have mad skills, Cody was geeky but said all the ladies loved him (though Mike wasn't sure if that was true when Cody tried flirting with a girl but failed that lunch), Izzy was just insane and Trent seemed to be the only normal one who knew a lot about motorcycles and plays the guitar.

Towards the end of lunch, he never noticed that Zoey was sitting right behind them.

Alone.

He couldn't help but feeling sorry for her, because she reminded of himself when Mike used to live in the orphanage.

'Hey, do you think we should ask Zoey to come over to the table?' Mike whispered to the group.

'I don't know. But she never talks. What's up with her problem? Gosh!' Harold complained.

'Um, Harold? B noticed what you said there,' Dawn said to the nerd, nudging his shoulder. Harold looked towards B, who had an annoyed look on his face.

'Uh, I mean... She's shy. I didn't mean that, B,' Harold continued fixing up his sentence. B nodded a gave a cool look on his face.

'Well, sure. If you want to, man,' Trent told Mike. Mike nodded back and turned around on his seat to face the back of Zoey.

'Hey, Zoey. Do you want to sit with us?' Mike asked her as I gave her a tap on the back. She jumped in surprise to face him and had a strange look on her face.

'Really? I can sit with you guys?' she asked looking like she was holding a bunch of happiness throughout her body.

'Of course!' I replied giving a bright smile.

'Wow, thanks. No-one's ever asked me that before!' Zoey answered back with her beautiful, white teeth showing. Mike just stared at her for a minute. He had never met a girl like her before. In his eyes, she seemed beautiful. Zoey transferred from her old seat to the table they all sat at.

'Two new people? Yay! Izzy happy!' Izzy yelled at the top of her lungs. Zoey just gave a laugh to her in return, like Mike did before. He couldn't stop staring at her the whole time though. He couldn't help it. It's like she was an angel sent from above with flowing, dark red hair...

'You're Zoey, am I right?' Dawn asked in a quiet tone interrupting his thoughts.

'Yeah, that's my name. I'm glad you guys welcomed me, I could use some new friends,' Zoey told them but a sad look appeared on her face.

'Yes, that would be good considering you were an only child and all,' Dawn explained. Zoey got a confused and shock look, replying with a 'What? Who told you that?'

'Your soul reads like an open book. Oh, what an lonely child you were. It must of been difficult,' Dawn continued while Zoey gave an uncomfortable expression.

'Don't look so freaked. Dawn can read aura's, so she can kinda tell your mood and your pasts,' Trent explained. Zoey gave an even more confused expression.

'You really were a lonely child?' Cody asked in surprise.

'Um, I rather not talk about it. If that's okay with you guys?' Zoey told the group. Mike felt like face palming himself. They welcome Zoey to the group and now she looked like she didn't want to be there anymore.

'Gosh, don't worry. According to our pasts, we've probably been quite lonely at least part of our time in life,' Harold explained which everyone nodded in agreement. Mike didn't know if he should of nodded or shook his head. He did neither he just sat there but made a large gulping sound, after he heard Harold mentioned the word alone. What Harold was saying was basically true. Zoey gave a huge sigh of relief and smiled.

'Oh. Really? Ok, then,' Zoey replied with a large smile. In the corner of Mike's eye, he swear he saw something that he thought he knew. He turned his head slowly, finding what caught his eye. Standing in the distance was the teen from this morning that Mike had punched.

'Augh! There's the guy from this morning!' Mike said aloud, looking directly at Cameron. Cameron got a wide and awake look, and started to get nervous.

'Huh, what guy? You never mentioned any guy earlier,' Harold said wanting to know.

'He wants to get payback on Cameron from yesterday,' Mike quickly said, crouching down and hoping he wouldn't notice him.

'Oh yeah, I was in that class yesterday. I was trying to ask out Gwen yesterday when that happened. When she told me she was with Duncan and rejected me,' Cody mumbled.

'Ugh, that jerk Duncan,' Trent groaned. He listened to their conversation from under the table, hearing this unknown Gwen and Duncan who Mike didn't know about.

'My, Cameron. Your aura's full of worry!' Dawn told him in shock. I heard Cameron whimper and then dart under the table, sitting next to me on the floor.

'Phew. I hope Scott doesn't see- Wait...,' Cameron told me but felt something sticky on the roof of the table. 'Is... This... GUM! EWWWW!' Cameron jumped out from under the table, so Mike followed him. He saw Cameron run towards the exit of the cafeteria, most likely traveling towards the bathrooms. Mike continued to follow and caught up to the small nerd when he was about to leave the cafeteria but gasped.

'Dang, kids! Always way too fast!' Mike mumbled in an old man's voice. Cameron turned around and said 'Your personalities have seemed to broken out. But, quick. I need to get to the bathroom!' He turned around again, crashing into a familiar teen. Scott.

'Oh... Hey, Scott. How are you doing?' Cameron asked weakly. Mike, who was still as Chester, said 'You kids need to stand up for yourselves! Back in my day-...'

'What the hell? Why's he acting like an old man?' Scott asked in a confused tone. 'It doesn't matter. I'm not annoyed at you, I'm at annoyed at the new teen who's acting like an old man!' Mike gasped, changing back to his normal state.

'Augh! Scott! Please don't kill me!' Mike shouted and closed his eyes, getting ready for Scott to hurt him.

'Uh, no. I just wanted to say your quite tough, with what happened this morning. Would you like to join my group?' Scott asked in a surprisingly surprised voice. Scott? Ask for Mike to be in his group? Mike looked over at Cameron and mouthed the word 'No!'

'I'm sorry Scott. But, no thanks,' Mike told the orange haired teen. Scott just gave an annoyed look and walked off like nothing happened.

'Wow, I thought you would of gone with Scott,' Cameron said to Mike as they both watched him leave.

'No way. You guys were my friends first and thank-you for it!' Mike replied. Cameron gave a huge grin in return.

*After lunch, Basic Math*

Mike headed off to Math class. He knew Cameron, Cody and B were in the harder math class so he didn't know if anyone would be in the same one of him. He stepped inside the classroom, seeing loads of math related posters all over the walls and other teens, chatting with each other. Mike's eyes gazed around the room and saw Zoey, sitting at one of the single desk waiting for the class to start.

'Zoey's here. Yes!' Mike whispered to himself. In his mind he heard his personalities talking about Zoey.

'Hey, that Zoey? I nickname her Red. She sure is not the Vito type,' Vito argued in his mind. Mike was always able to hear the thoughts of his other personalities, as they gave in their opinions.

'You know, if you got to know Zoey, you'd see that she's pretty nice,' Mike thought to himself, making sure his other personalities would listen.

'Mate, we would get to know her if you let us out of our dangling mind,' Manitoba Smith complained inside his thoughts.

'Can you just keep it quiet, okay?' Mike thought. He walked over to Zoey's desk and sat down at the one next to her.

'Hi, Zoey!' Mike said in a cheery tone. Zoey looked over at Mike and smiled 'Hey, Mike! I never knew you were in the same Math class as I was,'

'Well, looks like I am. Uh, also about earlier at lunch... We're sorry to make you look... Uncomfortable. You know how Dawn said stuff about the past?' Mike explained to the red-head.

'Oh, don't worry. I've just... Never told my past before to anyone,' Zoey replied.

'Heh-heh. Me either,' Mike told Zoey. At that very second, Mike gasped turning into one of his personalities.

'You kids! Never tellin' about your life. Back in my day, we always told the truth!' Mike complained as Chester broke out. Zoey gave a confused look, not understanding what had just happened.

'Um, excuse me?' she asked. He gasped again, turning back to his original self.

'Oh... Uh... That was just a character I made up. You see, I do acting and I like to do, uh, impressions. That was Chester,' Mike explained, hoping that she would be able to understand his lie.

'You do acting? That's pretty cool! I like seeing actors perform, especially Indie Theatre,' she replied. Mike was relieved. He didn't want to think that Zoey thought he was a freakish weirdo.

'Chester! Please, don't come out again!' Mike thought in a stern voice.

'That young Missy was lying. Back in my day-,' Chester replied in his mind.

'Can you just be quiet? Look, I haven't told anyone about my past either. I also don't want you talking about your past too,' he thought again. Chester just gave a loud grunt in return. Mike turned back paying attention to the real world, noticing a teacher had come in.

'Hello class. Time for a pop quiz!' the teacher told the whole class with excitement. She looked quite old and had wrinkles all over her face. The class groaned in return to the teacher who said in a stern voice 'It will be good for you. Now, be quiet while I hand these out,' The teacher walked around the classroom, giving out the sheets for the pop quiz. When she arrived at Mike's desk, she stopped and said 'Oh yes. You must be Mike? Welcome to our class. Don't worry about the pop quiz, it won't be hard,' Mike nodded in return and got handed the sheet of paper.

'Good luck, Mike,' Zoey whispered leaning over to his desk.

'Thanks! You too,' he replied. When they were allowed to start, Mike looked at the first question.

'Question One: 4627 divided by 28.5 equals what?'

Mike kept staring at the question. The thing was, he had no clue to the answer. Mike never got taught real maths at the orphanage, so he was just way too confused. He started to panic but a thought came into his mind by Svetlana saying 'Svetlana know's the answer! Give le a turn!' Mike quietly groaned, and somehow triggered for his girly personality to come out.

'It's time for Svetlana, to do some maths!' he yelled out aloud, making the whole class look up and over at Mike. He payed no attention to the staring eye's of his classmates as Svetlana was now the personality. He picked up his pen, raising it high in the air and then scribbled down the answers. Around the class, people noticed Mike writing down the answers in some sort of weird form. He would always raise his pen and then push if down on the paper, using messy writing. Most of the class saw him, acting like someone who had special medication or something. Throughout the test, Mike's personalities changed as Svetlana got tired and didn't know the answers. He finally finished, when the bell rung.

'Time's up! Pass your papers forward,' the teacher boomed from the desk at the front. Mike gasped, turning back to his original personality and felt somewhat relieved after finally finishing. He sprung up, almost like Izzy feels all the time and headed towards to class giving the sheet to the teacher. Zoey followed.

'How'd you do on the test?' Mike asked Zoey as they stood in front of the class.

'Oh, I did fine. We're you okay though? You shouted something at the start of the lesson, I can't remember what,' Zoey explained. Mike felt frozen for that very second, thinking of what to reply to the red-head. She stood there with an adorable look on her face, her eyes sparkled in confusion while Mike just continued to stare.

'Mike?' Zoey asked. He blinked a few times, shaking his head and replied 'Uh. I didn't say anything at the start of the lesson. It must've been someone else,'

'Really? Oh, alright then,' she replied with a large grin.

'Hey, Loner!' someone shouted from the classroom. The two turned around seeing a bunch of teens walking towards them.

'You're actually talking to somebody? Psh, there's something you don't see everyday,' one of the guys from the front of the group laughed.

'Hey, leave her alone,' Mike told him, stepping forward towards the guy.

'Hey, you're that loser who randomly yelled something at the start of the lesson. Svetlana, or something? What the hell!' he started laughing as well as a bunch of the other guys.

'Shut up. Take your stupid brain off to where you should belong,' Zoey told the group, stepping forward as well.

'Ooh, Zoey the lonely's getting mad. Why don't you hang out with some dorky horn rimmed glasses?' one of the other guys said. Zoey's face turn to a sad expression and turned towards the ground. Mike noticed her sad face and felt the urge to say something to them.

'Why don't you leave her alone! I doubt she did anything to you!' Mike yelled looking forward straight into their eyes. 'You're just making her feel worse!' The group of guys have weird looks to each other and then walked off mumbling 'What a loser...'

'Wow, Mike! You stood up for me. No-one's ever done that to me before!' Zoey told him, beaming with happiness. Mike loved seeing her smile. It made him feel all happy inside.

'Well, you stood up for me too. Thanks,' Mike replied.

'Mike, would you come here for a second?' the teacher asked in a stern voice from the desk at the front of the class. Mike gulped. Was he in trouble? Maybe the teacher saw him stand up to the bunch of guys and she thought that Mike was mean?

'I'll see you later, okay?' he said to his new friend. She nodded in agreement and walked casually out the door. Everyone had already left the class, so Mike slowly walked up towards the teachers desk. She looked up from her notes, as her eyes gleamed but looked cold and terrifying.

'Yes, Ms. What did y-you need to see me for?' he asked in a scared tone.

'Well, I just took a quick glance at your paper and it seems that you think of the pop quiz as a joke,' she said, holding out the piece of paper. Mike looked closely at the pop quiz and noticed scribbled down words in different handwriting for many questions.

'My personalities!' Mike thought, panicking through his mind.

'No! I didn't do the quiz as a joke... Well... At my old school, we didn't do that much math. So when the pop quiz came, I panicked because I didn't know the answers!' Mike lied to his teacher. He thought he knew his teacher would know that he had Multiple Personality Disorder, but apparently not. Lying was the only solution at the time. What would happen if he told his teacher about his disorder? It would spread around. That's what happened in the orphanage. Mike felt a shiver through his spine, remembering what happened in the orphanage after the teacher had spread it around.

*Mike, 8 Years Old*

Mike was in the classroom, alone with his teacher. His teacher was talking to him about his MPD.

'Now, off to recess. Off you go to the cafeteria,' she told Mike. He nodded in return and walked it out of the classroom, with his teacher following behind. Outside the classroom, was one of his classmates; Allie.

'Oh, look. It's Allie. Maybe she could look after you if your MPD acts up,' the teacher said to Mike. Allie was never nice to Mike. He was always the popular kid and Allie hated him so much. She always was jealous of how popular he was, since Mike was loved by everyone. Allie's eyes stared to spark with interest and asked 'What's MPD?' Mike's thoughts ran around his head.

'No! She can't tell Allie! Allie will ruin my life!' Mike thought. Mike stood there will his teacher explained what Multiple Personality Disorder was to the girl.

'Now, you two run along,' his teacher said, finishing her sentence.

'Yep! Let's go, Mike,' Allie replied, jumping up and down with her curls bouncing off her shoulders. Allie grabbed Mike's tanned arm, gripping deep into his skin with her sharp nails and dragged him down the hall, heading to the cafeteria.

'Hey, Allie! Let go!' Mike whined. She let go off his arm and looked straight into his eyes with an evil look.

'MPD? What a weirdo!' she laughed.

'Pwease don't tell anyone!' he begged shaking his fists.

'Oh, I will,' she whispered quietly then skipped off down the hall. Mike tried finding her at recess but she was no where to be found.

Later at lunch, everyone was staring at him and whispering with each other.

'Hey, Zack. Why is everyone looking at me?' he asked, sitting down at a table next Zack. Zack continued to stare at Mike and look at him with a strange expression.

'Zack? Why are you looking at me weirdly?' he asked his friend, feeling kind of freaked out.

'You have MPD? That's really weird!' Zack blurted out. Mike suddenly felt like the whole world dropped on him, filling his body with pain. His mind spun around with confusion and annoyance.

'H-how do you k-know?' he asked in shock.

'Allie told me. About the whole of the orphanage knows,' Zack replied.

'THE WHOLE ORPHANAGE!' Mike squealed, in a high pitched tone.

'Y-yeah. Look, I'm not sure how to control with a guy like you...' Zack replied, slowly backing away and then moved to another table, further away. Mike stood then, astonished and scared.

After that day, Mike became a loner.

A freak.

A weirdo.

A loser.

Allow became the popular one and Mike became the ignored one.

No-one would go near him.

*Back to the present*

After that, he did the last class and began to walk home when school ended. He trod upon the pavement, stepping on the cracked autumn leaves. He was happy he know had friends and thought his day was good over-all, besides math.

'Sha-loser! Over here!' someone yelled. Mike looked up from the pavement and saw a tall, strong teen standing there in front of his path. Mike remembered seeing him around school, apparently his name was Lightning.

'I know your sha-secret,' Lightning said to Mike, squinting towards him. Lightning than ran off, somewhere down the road and into the distance.

'He knows my secret?' Mike thought with confusion.

Sorry it's kind of boring at the moment. I have a huge idea for later but it's got to build up until that moment. Anyway, thanks for reading! Funny story; My friend said she started to read some TD fanfics and she said she read one the other day. She started explaining the story to me and the characters involved. It seemed similar to one of my one-shots and it was. She read my Fanfiction without knowing! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is! Sorry for the long wait but my friend insisted on me to post it straight away. Shout-out to you BB! :)

Anyway, onwards with the story.

Mike stood there in confusion.

He... He knew his secret! He felt a rush of nervousness traveling through his body. But, did Lightning know the secret about his MPD or his past life in the orphanage? It scared Mike. He just decided to not think about it for now. He continued to walk home and thought about Zoey.

Zoey seemed to be the main thing on his mind. She was so nice and caring but he never understood why she didn't have any friends until now. Mike thought she looked beautiful, with her red, shining hair and those sparkling dark eyes...

'Whoa. I think I might have a crush on Zoey,' Mike thought to himself. It was true. When he first laid his eyes on her in art, he thought she was like an angel. One sent from heaven that somehow flew down from the skies. But, who would want to go out with a guy who has MPD like him? The thought of that made Mike feel depressed. He has never gone out with anyone at all. In the orphanage, he remembered when a few of them would go out with each other which Mike thought was kind of strange since most of them lived like a huge family. No one would ever go out with him anyway, his MPD always ruins his life in some way.

He arrived home and stopped thinking about his bad thoughts, as he went in the house. He didn't think his parents were home yet but he had homework to do anyway. Never in the orphanage he had to do homework, so it felt quite different. Again, he struggled with his work but didn't break out in his personalities in case they wrote random junk all of his paper. After he finished, Mike decided to go for a walk. He though it would clear his mind. So, he got up and went out to the front door and begun his walk. It was quite cold but he couldn't be bothered to go back and get a jumper. The crisp, cold wind begun to slash up against his arms making Mike shiver.

Yup. It was sure Autumn. He walked a few more blocks and came into the town where there were small shops, right across the road from a beach. No one was out and about, it was just Mike on his own. He continued to think more about his thoughts when somebody grabbed his arm and dragged it down an ally way which was wedged in between two stores. Mike jumped as he felt a hand grip hard into his skin and slammed him against the brick wall, making him slide and land with a thud on the ground. Mike stared up, seeing someone very familiar.

'Hello Sha-Mike!'

It was Lightning. Mike quickly sat up, trying to run from Lightning's torture but at the last second while Mike stood up, Lightning grabbed his shoe which made Mike fall forward towards the hard concrete in the dark ally. His chin slammed against the ground, which caused pain through his entire jaw.

'Stop moving! I need to talk to you,' Lightning yelled in annoyance. Mike sat up and rubbed his jaw.

'W-what do you want?' he asked in a slow voice as the pain hurt when he talked.

'Look. You new right? I know that you lived in an orphanage. I know that you have Multiple Per-Persunn... Ugh. That disorder thing. I'm going to tell everyone about it,' Lightning continued, standing tall above Mike. He opened his eyes wide in shock.

'Huh! W-why!' Mike complained.

'Because. I have a reason. Apparently when you were younger, one of your personalities beat me up when I used to live in Toronto. Sha-Lightning could never let that happen,' he said. Mike was confused for a second but remembered a small memory from his past.

*Age 14, Toronto Orphanage*

Mike ran out of the orphanage. He just wanted to run and escape all the bastards in the world. Mike headed down the street and didn't watch where he was going and slammed into a slightly taller but more stronger guy, which was Lightning. This caused Lightning to fall and land on the ground. Mike gasped and said 'I'm so sorry! Are you alright?' Lightning got an annoyed look on his face and stood up, wiping a few pebbles that were on his shirt.

'You're trying to think you're stronger than Lightning, huh?' he yelled. Lightning grabbed held of Mike's shirt, picking the whole of him up as he hung from Lightning's hand. But, he slipped out of his loose shirt and fell back onto the ground with his shirt off causing Vito to come out.

'Hey! You lay off the Vito!' Mike yelled pushing Lightning backwards, causing him to stagger. Lightning raised his fist and almost shoved it into Mike's face but grabbed held of Lightning's arm. Mike pushed Lightning's fist back and kicked him in the inner thigh. This caused Lightning to yelp and bang his head against a bus stop pole, then fall onto the ground. Mike came back as his normal personality and panicked, seeing an innocent teen on the concrete floor. Thank goodness no-one else was around.

'Aw, crap! This is bad!' Mike panicked, then ran off into the distance. Lightning opened his eyes, seeing in the very corners that Mike headed into the orphanage shouting 'My stupid personalities broke out again!' to no-one but himself. Lightning got up but didn't bother chasing him. The next time he'd see that strange but strong teen, he would get his revenge.

*Back to the present*

'T-that was ages ago! Come on, please don't tell anyone!' Mike begged, staring up innocently at Lightning.

'Hm. Ok. I might tell everyone or I might not. It depends on how Sha-Lightning feels,' he replied back. Lightning darted out of the ally and disappeared down the road, leaving Mike in a hurtful pain. It hurt in his back after being slammed against the wall but it was much more worse in his chin. Mike pulled his arm up towards his pained chin, feeling a small liquid.

Blood. The blood had stopped running but, it was still stained with the dark, red colour. He held his chin and ran out of the ally, looking up and down the street. Lightning was no-where to be seen. He hurried home, running as fast as he could and finally reached his house. Thank goodness his parents weren't home yet. Mike hurried into the bathroom and took a good look at his chin.

Around the blood was a purplish bruise, smack bang in the middle. He ran his hands under he cool water and rubbed the bruised area, washing the blood stain off which drowned in the sink but the bruise was still easy to see. How was he supposed to tell his new parents?

'Just lie, again. Lies can solve my problems, right?' he asked himself.

'Wrong,' Chester yelled angrily in his mind. Mike ignored the complaining old man as he continued that it wasn't good to lie. Mike ran out of the bathroom and decided to watch TV. At the moment, when he turned the TV on, his mum arrived home.

'Hello, Mike! How was your day at school?' she asked, closing the front door and looked directly towards the lounge-room right across.

'It was awesome! I actually made some new friends and they were all so nice,' Mike replied in a happy tone. She sweetly smiled but noticed the bruise upon Mike's chin.

'Oh! What happened to your chin?' she asked with concern, running over to take a closer look at the bruise.

'I, Uh, fell over while walking home from school. I banged my chin on the concrete,' Mike lied.

'Oh, you poor thing! I'll get you some ice for it while you just take it easy and relax,' Mike's mum told him.

'Thank-you!' he replied happily. She darted down the hall into the back kitchen and came back with an ice-pack.

'Thanks,' he said, grabbing the ice pack from his mum's hand.

'So, who did you make friends with?' she asked sitting down next to him on the couch.

'I first became friends with a guy called Cameron. He's quite small and really smart but super nice. I got asked to join his group and became friends with the best people,' Mike said and explained mainly his whole day besides what happened with Lightning earlier.

'I'm very glad you have made some friends! Do they know about your MPD?' she asked. Mike sighed and replied 'Well, only Cameron does. I'm sure I'll have to courage soon to tell the others about my little... Quirk, he-he,'

'Well, you do whatever you'd like to! Now, I've going to make dinner. Is fish and salad alright for you?' his mum continued. Mike gave a huge grin and replied 'Yes, please! We never got food like that in the orphanage,' Mike's mum laughed and then went off down the hall. Mike continued to watch the TV. He never got to watch TV in the orphanage either, it seemed a bit different to what he expected.

Afterwards, he had dinner and talked about what else happened it the day. He then, played with his dog and watched some more TV but what Lightning had said before was still on his mind. When he went to bed, his parents came into say goodnight but his mum noticed something was up.

'Is there something wrong, Mike?' she asked with concern, being used to this sort of thing.

'Oh, no. Uh, nothing at all,' Mike replied with a fake grin. She nodded and said goodnight, as well as his dad. Mike turned over to the left side of his bed staring into the distance. The words of Lightning's horrid voice repeated over and over again on a loop.

'I'm going to tell everyone about it,'

It made make shiver all over. If Lightning did ever tell anyone his secret, Mike's life would be miserable. Plus, everyone wouldn't like him. It scared Mike, because he's social life would just be exactly like what happened in the orphanage. Mike eventually went to sleep...

Mike opened his eyes. He was no longer in his bedroom.

But back in the orphanage. He was sitting in the cafeteria, at one of the tables. All alone. Mike was confused, why was he back in the orphanage? The room was full of shouts and random chatter from the other children but when Mike looked around, they seemed like a blurry, shadow type of figure. Suddenly, Mike's whole body fell forwards as something large pushed his back to the floor. His face was held flat on the floor as he felt a large hand digging into his skull, making Mike scream with shock and pain. The hand let go of Mike's head and turned around to see a blurred figure standing there. The blurred figure pushed his foot into the sides of his stomach and said in a quiet tone 'What? Can't your personalities come out and save you?'

Mike choked on his small breaths, trying to force them out of his body so he would have an actual chance of living. The figure stopped and the whole world disappeared around him, leaving behind a pit of darkness. Suddenly, someone tall landed right in front of Mike making him stagger a metre back. It was Lightning.

'Hey everyone!' he shouted to no-one. 'This dude here has MPD, plus he used to stay in one of those orphan houses,' Suddenly, Lightning disappeared and heard laughter in the background, killing his brain with the loud shrieks.

'Just shut-up!' Mike screamed, blocking his ears. The laughter continued, coming from absolutely no-where which still got through Mike's mind. To make it worse, all his personalities would shout at each other and began to fight making a terrible headache.

Mike couldn't take it. He shouted a loud, high pitched scream making all the voices and the personalities in his mind shut-up.

'AUGH!' Mike yelled. He looked around the room and was back in his new home. It was just a nightmare. Mike breathed very quickly, trying to catch his dying breath. He felt sweat running down his forehead and flicked it off to the side. He checked the time on the alarm clock which was around 4:30. He definitely did NOT want to go back to sleep again. Mike just lay on his pillow staring up to the roof and finally, fell asleep.

'So, that's where the island of Hiraman is located on the world map. I've been there dozens of times, exploring almost every part of the island,'

It was the next day, in his Geography class, sadly Manitoba Smith had come out doing a giant explanation of one of the many islands in the world. Mike felt something fall onto his head, noticing it was a paper hat thrown from someone across the room which is why Manitoba was answering the teachers question.

'You really went to the island of Hiraman. That's unusual,' the teacher grunted from his desk. 'Why is that paper hat on your head to? Remove it at once,'

'I don't need to remove it-,' Manitoba announced in his accent but gasped turning back to normal, as he noticed Zoey took it off from his head and placed it on the desk.

'If you didn't take it off, you would of gotten in trouble,' Zoey said from the desk across. Mike blinked a few time, being in a some-what confusion then realized a hat had sat upon his head causing Manitoba to come out. Mike groaned in annoyance to himself and looked down at the paper hat. It was folded terribly wrong, looking all lopsided but in the very corner was a blue pen stroke. Mike slowly unfolded it as the teacher was explaining more about geography and the paper hat revealed a note.

'Ha! So I found out that one of your person-things come out when a hat goes on your head! -From Sha Lightning!'

Mike stared at the paper and started to ponder how Lightning would of found out the solution to Manitoba. This scared Mike because at anytime, Lightning could spring out and let his personalities run loose.

At the end of class, they all went to recess. Mike walked with Zoey, Dawn, Cameron and Izzy who were in his Geography class as well, walking down the halls to their locker.

'So, you really went to Hiraman?' Zoey asked.

'Y-yeah! I did. It was great. I went with my parents,' Mike lied again. Dawn looked directly at Mike, holding a disapproved look on her face. He remembered that Dawn could read aura's, so his was most likely full of a colour that represented lies. Luckily, Dawn never commented. Cameron knew it was one of Mike's personalities so, he didn't comment either.

'Ooh! Do you know what I was doing that lesson? I was making up a play in my head! It was about cheese. Have you ever tried cheese sauce before? It's so delish!' Izzy yelled out loudly, using her legs like springs and bouncing around them as they walked down the hall.

'Oh, that's very nice Izzy. Your aura explains what an active imagination you have,' Dawn explained.

'Yay! Mine's active!' Izzy laughed clapping her hands in amusement. The others left to their lockers leaving only Mike and Cameron to walk down the busy halls full of rushing people.

'Ok, Lightning found out Manitoba as one of my personalities,' Mike whispered quietly to his smaller buddy. 'But, I don't understand how,' Cameron got a guilty look appearing on his face, and turned to a lighter tone of his skin.

'I-I-I accidentally blurt it out to Lightning!' Cameron yelled but covered his hands over his mouth in shock.

'What? Why? How?' Mike asked, darting all these questions to Cameron.

'Well, this morning Lightning asked me questions and I accidentally mentioned Manitoba Smith. What is wrong with me!' Cameron whined, feeling a pit of badness inside him.

'Nah, it's not your fault. Don't worry about it,' Mike replied in a quiet and calm voice as they turned the corners, arriving at their lockers. Cameron breathed a sigh of relief and started to unpick his lock.

'I'm really sorry Mike! I just can be like that at times,' Cameron told his friend, placing his things into his locker.

'Like I said, don't worry. I'll be fine,' Mike replied. But, that wasn't the truth. If Lightning knew about his other personalities, especially Vito, Mike would be in more trouble then he ever was before.

'If Lightning knew about Chester and how he develops by me getting frustrated, that would be annoying,' Mike laughed as he locked his locker.

'True. Now let's go to lunch,' Cameron replied. They hurried down the halls, Cameron being left behind as he wasn't a fast runner and passing numerous students until Mike wasn't looking where he was going and crashed into someone. Mike turned his head to see Zoey was he one he had knocked into, staggering a bit backwards after he had almost knocked her over.

'Zoey, I'm so sorry-,' Mike quickly yelled realizing it was her until he gasped turning into Chester.

'Augh! You darn kids these days, never watching where they're going,' he muttered towards Zoey. She just stared in confusion but said 'Oh. You're doing an impression, aren't you?' Mike gasped again saying 'Ugh, yeah it was. Sorry about that impression, I didn't mean it like that,'

Zoey gave a forgiving smile and replied 'No worries! It was partly my fault anyway. Now, let's go to lunch,' In the background, Cameron came speeding down the hall yelling 'Miiiiiiiiiike!' It was a surprise because Cameron barely ever raised his voice. After hearing Mike's name being called, they both turned around and Cameron ran up to them breathing heavily.

'Sorry I'm... late! I... Heard... Some important news,' Cameron told Mike panting hard. 'Sorry Zoey. But this news... Is just for... Us!' Zoey sweetly nodded and replied 'Well, okay. I'm guessing it's some sort of secret between you two. I'm going to get my lunch,' After they watched Zoey walk down the hall, Cameron toll his news.

'I was passing Lightning's locker and he was talking to a girl of some-sort about Vito,' Cameron explained.

'W-what? Now Lightning knows about Vito? How the heck did that happen?' Mike asked frantically in annoyance.

'Apparently the girl overheard us talking about it when you told me and so she told Lightning,' Cameron replied. Mike face-palmed his chin, making it slid down his whole annoyed expression.

'I'm so stupid and un-aware. I bet Lightning's going to ruin my life now,' Mike grunted.

'Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on you! I'll always be there,' Cameron said back in a happy tone.

'Really? Thanks so much! You're the best buddy ever!' Mike replied with excitement. They walked off down the halls but never saw two shadows leaning around the corner. Behind the corner, was a familiar looking guy and another girl, slightly shorter.

'Sha-yes! We found out about another stupid per-soni... Whatever it is,' Lightning announced with happiness.

'Ugh, that Mike guy seems like such a loser. He would never have a chance with me at all, I'm fabulous!' the girl said.

'Sha-sure. You're but of my plan to ruin Mike's life because of what he did to Lightning,' he replied in an evil tone. The girl rolled her eyes, with a reply of 'What ever,' and they both disappeared down the hall.

Ok, was that kind of boring? In a few more chapters it'll get more exciting because I have a huge idea W Thanks so much for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Get ready to burst into tears because this chapter may be a little said. We take a close look at Zoey's past life :) I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks so much for all your kind support!

Okay, let's start :)

Throughout lunch, Mike tried to keep his personalities to a minimum. But, it sadly didn't work out.

'So, that's how Svetlana won the gymnastic Olympics!' Mike explained in a girly voice. Everybody at the table stared at him in confusion, but straight away, began to crack up laughing.

'Mike, your impressions are hilarious! You have such great acting skills,' Zoey laughed, sitting next to him. Mike gasped and replied 'Huh? Oh, thanks Zoey,' Zoey gave a beautiful smile back, which made Mike feel all happy inside. Dawn stared at Mike strangely for that moment, looking directly at his aura.

'Is something wrong Dawn? You look kind of like your concentrating hard,' Harold asked the blonde haired girl sitting next to him.

'Hm? Oh, no. Nothing's wrong. I am just thinking to my own self,' Dawn replied with a tiny smile. Mike noticed Dawn, feeling kind of freaked that she was staring at him like that. He just looked away, hoping that she would stop. In the background, Lightning stood against the wall next to the entrance to the cafeteria, looking like a hawk directly at Mike's table. He now knew Manitoba Smith, Chester and Vito. He wasn't sure how to trigger Svetlana, Mike's final and last personality but he had to find out how. Lightning walked over past the tables, heading straight towards Mike's group.

'Hey, there's that guy who's girlfriend was who I tried to flirt with. It didn't work though,' Cody told everyone, pointing to Lightning. When Mike saw the familiar teen, he jumped with shock, feeling a tingle of fear inside every part of his body.

'Are you alright, Mike?' Zoey asked leaning closer to the MPD teen. He nodded in return, faking a smile and replied 'Sure, I'm fine. I just was, a bit cold,' Lightning arrived at the table, but just past the group with a smirk on his face. Mike breathed a sigh of relief, exchanging the same glance to Cameron. But, Lightning had a thought of making Chester appear so Mike would seem a fool in front of everyone. Lightning turned back around, placing his foot out and pretended to trip. This caused him to fall and smack Mike in the head from behind. Mike's face fell forward and smacked hard onto the tray set in front of him.

'Sha-sorry man! My mistake,' Lightning said sarcastically. Everyone from the table looked towards Mike, his face buried into his mixture of food.

'Mike! Are you okay?' Zoey asked, grabbing Mike's head and pulling it up. His face has salad and dressing stuck to his skin, but gasped.

'You darn kids! Always knocking over the elderly! Back in my day, kids gave us respect!' Mike argued, spitting of bits of salad that had landed in his mouth. Lightning laughed and disappeared into the distance.

'Gosh! Even with being pushed, he can still make funny impressions,' Harold told B, who nodded in agreement. Everyone laughed at Mike's hilarious impressions, all except Dawn who stared at him suspiciously.

'Dude, are you seriously alright? I mean, you're face is covered in food,' Trent asked. Mike gasped, turning back to his normal self and wiping the salad off his face.

'Yeah, yeah. I'm fine,' he replied, peeling a piece of lettuce that stuck to his eyelid. Afterwards the bell rang, so they all headed straight to class. Mike got his books and slammed the locker door, seeing a familiar blonde haired girl with a small smile. He jumped but calmed down, noticing it was just Dawn.

'Oh, Dawn! You scared me!' he laughed nervously.

'I'm sorry about that. I just wanted to ask you, have you been lying quite a bit lately? I've noticed your aura is full of a lying colour,' Dawn asked in a small voice. Mike's eyes widened in shock.

'Heh-heh… No! I haven't been lying,' Mike replied in a nervous tone, rubbing his arm. Dawn laughed and said 'I can see you have been lying. That was quite obvious,'

'Okay. I have been lying lately,' Mike announced with a loud sigh.

'Apparently you've had a sad childhood too. You're aura is almost like an open book. Am I correct?' Dawn asked with suspicion.

'Wow, how does she know!' Mike thought in his mind.

'Okay, you promise not to tell anyone?' Mike asked the aura-whisperer. She nodded with interest, staring up with her wide eyes. Mike began to explain his child-hood, about the orphanage, being bullied and having MPD. Dawn was quite shocked and at the end said 'I never expected that much,'

'Well, yeah. So, the thing is, those impressions aren't impressions at all. J-just my personalities! You probably think I'm loser right now, don't you?' he asked, with a loud sulk.

'Of course not Mike. Having MPD can be quite interesting and I'm glad that you've now been adopted,' Dawn replied, giving a reassuring pat on his back.

'Thanks Dawn. Only Cameron knows, so will you please not tell anyone?' Mike begged, with a pleading smile.

'Well, alright. But, you may as well tell the rest eventually. They are a nice bunch of people, they'll definitely understand,' she replied with her small smile.

'Thanks for the advice, Dawn. But, I have another problem. I-I have a crush on Zoey,' Mike told her. Dawn nodded and said 'I noticed you seemed to have some sort of interest in her,'

'Yeah, it's probably obvious, right? Well, I just don't want her to think I'm a loser,' Mike sighed, looking towards the ground. Whenever he first thought of having a crush on Zoey, he would always think that he would never get her. Mike always thought that if he told Zoey about his life, he would most likely be rejected and ruin his perfect friendship.

'She won't think your a loser. Trust me, I can probably say she had a sad past life like you had. Well, I'm going to head off to sewing now, see you later,' Dawn replied and calmly walked down the hall.  
Wait, what did she mean by Zoey having a sad life?

'Dawn! What do you mean about Zoey's past?' Mike yelled as he saw her turn the corner. He sighed, and began to walk down to his next class. But, that thing still stuck in his mind.

Zoey had a sad life?

*Zoey, Aged 10*

'D-daddy?'

Zoey stood next to the hospital bed, staring down at her dad with sad eyes. The heart-beat monitor in the background kept getting faster and faster, fading away the heart-beat. Zoey's dad had lived with cancer, who tried to struggle through his years. But, today was the day, that he was going to pass away. Tears rolled down Zoey's cheeks, as she leaned over to bed and stared at her father's small smile.

'Zoey, no matter what happens, I still love you,' her dad said in the hospital bed, his eyes beginning to get weak.

'No, daddy! Daddy!' she screamed, seeing her father's eyes shut close. The heart-beat monitor, suddenly let out a loud bleep, telling Zoey that her father was now gone.

Gone forever.

'I'm sorry, we tried to do everything we could,' the doctor said, looking directly towards Zoey and her mum. Her mum burst into to tears, crying in loud and sad yelps. But Zoey just stood there. Her eyes were full of sadness and anger, filling her body with emotional pain. Her face began to anger up and then she darted out of the hospital room, can't standing to see her father gone. She ran down the halls, tears streaming down her cheeks and dashed straight into the bathroom. Zoey tripped over a roll of toilet paper that was left on the bathroom floor and fell flat towards the ground. Her eye's began to poor with tears, feeling all different kinds of pain. She hugged her legs tight and cried on her knees, leaving wet patches on her pants.

'Daddy, why did you have to go now!' she shouted in an angry tone, her face becoming blotchy and red. Zoey continued to cry in the bathrooms, all by herself, alone.

'Daddy...' Zoey sniffled.

Her mother and Zoey moved to a new town when she was 11, but Zoey was still upset about her father. Throughout the years, she grew further apart from her mother. Her mum basically ignored her for the next few years and barely ever talked to her daughter. At 15 years old, only just last year, her mother became very ill. One day when she came home from school...

'Mum, I'm home. I'm just going to start of my homework,' Zoey called out through the house. No answer. She was used to this, whenever she came home, she barely saw her mum. Usually, she was in the front lounge-room, just sitting there but she wasn't there today. Zoey walked slowly down the back hall, traveling towards her mothers room. As Zoey went into her bedroom, she saw her mother on the floor, with dark red blood dripping down her left arm.

'MUM!' Zoey shrieked, running over to lean down next to her mother. She glanced quickly up her arm, seeing where the blood was coming from; her wrists. Sitting next to her wrists, was a knife covered in dark blood. Zoey panicked and grabbed the phone, calling for an ambulance to come in a frantic tone. Zoey didn't know what to do with her mother until the ambulance came. When they came, they carried her into the back of the ambulance and Zoey followed behind hopping in the back.

'Please, be alright!' Zoey shouted, sitting in the back of the ambulance and tightly holding onto her hand. When they arrived at the hospital, Zoey had to wait in the waiting room. But, she was too worried about her mother.

Was she alright?

Will she ever wake up?

How long was she there for?

Zoey needed these answers as soon as possible, but she wasn't allowed to see her mother. Finally, one of the doctor's came out and said to Zoey 'She's in a coma. She lost quite a lot of blood and may or may not wake up,' This shocked her. Zoey suddenly burst into tears. She didn't want her mother to be gone. After waiting another few hours, her Grandma arrived at the hospital to pick Zoey up. In the car trip to her Grandma's house, her Grandma kept asking her questions.

'Will she be alright! How did you find her?' her Grandma asked frantically while trying to drive the car.

'Please, can we not talk about it Grandma?' Zoey asked, leaning to the car window. Her Grandma gave a slow nod and continued to drive the car in silence. Zoey was way too worried. What would happen to her mum? Plus, it had to happen when her sixteenth birthday was next week!

After a few more days, she found out her mother was alright and awake but not very healthy at all. She still had to stay in hospital as of now. Zoey moved schools, as her Grandma's house was three hours away from her old school. She went to the school, as she did now and didn't develop any friends due to her being too shy and upset to talk to anyone, always pushing people away when they asked to be friends with her. She just felt too depressed. Though, when Mike liked her artwork and asked to sit with them at lunch, she decided to and have a try at making friends. When she first saw Mike, Zoey thought that he seemed like a nice guy and was pretty kind. So Zoey thought that maybe it was the time to stop being depressed about her mother and become happy, and to make friends.

Zoey's past life was sad, and she had never told anyone at all. Whenever Zoey thought about her parents, she would try and ignore it. Zoey would visit her mum every few weeks in the hospital, who was slightly getting better. Zoey was glad was still upset to see her own mother, lying in the hospital bed with a fake smile upon her face. One week, Zoey asked 'Mum, how did this happen? Why were you covered in blood...?' Her mother sighed and said 'Well, I may as well tell you...'

'Yes, don't tell me you tried to-' Zoey asked but stopped mid-sentenced.

'Yes, I was trying to commit suicide,' her mum replied, with a small tear running down her cheek. Zoey was in a mixture of shock, sadness and anger.

'B-but... WHY!' Zoey yelled directly at her mother.

'Honey, I just wanted to. I didn't see the point in life anymore. I struggled with work, had depression and still mourned over your Father's death,' her mum explained in a sad tone.

'Did you ever think about how I'd feel, huh! I was extremely upset when you were on the floor in a pool of blood! I thought I was going to loose you forever,' Zoey shouted.

'... I'm sorry, Zoey,' her mum replied in a weak and upset tone, looking directly away from her daughter. The doctor said it was time to go, so Zoey left being upset and sulking the whole car trip. She felt upset that her mother was going to kill herself, it was a very close call though. If Zoey stayed behind school like she thought of doing, she probably would of lost her mother forever.

Just thinking of that made Zoey shiver and try not to cry. So, Dawn was the only one to know that Zoey had a sad past because of her being able to read everyones aura's.

But, Mike was still trying to figure about Zoey's past as he walked off to his next class, carrying his books slowly towards to classroom.

'Did Zoey really have a sad past? Or was Dawn wrong?' Mike asked himself in his mind. 'But, Dawn found out about my past. So, maybe... It's true...'

'Who the hell cares about that red head?' Vito yelled in his mind.

'Hey, Vito, shut-up!' Mike shouted to Vito in his head.

'You don't tell me what to do, Mike. Next time I come out, I'm going to ignore that red,' Vito complained. Mike groaned and was quite nervous about what Vito had said.

'Vito, please don't!' he yelled in his mind, shouting at his least favourite personality.

'Too bad, you know I will!' Vito laughed evilly. This caused Mike to get annoyed and felt like punching Vito, if only he was just a separate person. Mike tried to ignore his personalities for the rest of the day and thought about everything that Dawn had told Mike earlier that day, especially about her saying that Zoey may of had a sad past life.

'If only I knew what happened,' Mike thought, finally arriving at his classroom.

There we go! Thanks for reading W


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I couldn't post this sooner. Anyway... Onto the story!

Zoey's hand rested upon her chin, leaning her elbow on the desk. She kept thinking about her mother. She was still in the hospital and Zoey still got quite worried about her, even if she was getting a little better. Zoey's mother was special to her, one of the most important people in her life. Her mum used to help her when Zoey sewed all the time and they went to Indie Theater shows all the time. They haven't done it in ages because of what her mother did. As she thought about it, shivers ran down her spine.

'Hey, Zoey! Is something wrong?' Cody asked from the seat next to her.

'Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine,' Zoey replied with a sweet smile.

'Hey, do you think I could ever get with Gwen?' Cody asked pointing towards a girl with black and teal hair, wearing mainly black but kept talking to a punk with a green mohawk. Zoey felt sorry for Cody. She wasn't sure if Gwen would even ever considering going out with the small geek.

'Hm, I don't know. She's going out with Duncan, right?' Zoey asked. Cody nodded with a loud sigh and his face turned into a frown.

'Don't worry, she might break up with him sooner or later,' Zoey told Cody. That made him cheer up a bit. That second, Mike stumbled into the room, rushing to get into class after talking to Dawn.

'Hey, guys!' Mike yelled, flopping down on a seat next to Zoey.

'Hey, Mike!' the two both said in a cheery tone.

'Alright class, sit down!' the English teacher boomed from the front of the classroom, making all the students run to their desks and take their places. The teacher handed out a bunch of notes around the classroom.

'Now, I need to give this note to your parents. Your parents need to sign at the bottom of the sheet, no-one else. Just your parents,' the teacher said aloud from the front of the classroom. Every the time the teacher said the word parents, Zoey's facial expression became some sort of a depressed look and she got fidgety, looking towards the ground and playing with her nails. Mike noticed this, so he stared strangely at the red-head. He started to get concerned about her, as Zoey kept on sighing in a quiet tone.

'Hey, Zoey, is everything alright?' Mike whispered, leaning across from his desk.

'Yeah, kind of,' Zoey whispered back, leaning in closer to Mike, their faces only just close to each other.

'Do you want to talk about it?' he asked.

'Well, not really...' Zoey sighed, leaning backwards further away from Mike.

'Okay. If you need me, I'm all ears!' Mike replied cheerfully. Zoey gave a cute, small smile and answered back with an 'Aw, you're so sweet!' Mike grinned. She thought that he was sweet, making Mike feel all happy and wonderful inside. Like, excitement really. He wondered why Zoey was fidgety and looked upset, did something happen? Did he do something wrong? Or was it something else... Mike just couldn't put his finger on it. Throughout the lesson Mike tried to pay attention to the Teacher's dribbles but he just stared at Zoey and thought about what Dawn had said before.

A sad past.

How could that fun loving, red-headed, beautiful teen have a sad life? She just didn't seem like she would... Mike just continued to think, making in impossible to listening to the teacher.

After school, they group waited until their buses arrived in front of the gates until their buses were called. Everyone was just happy, talking to each other. Mike started to head over to the bin putting some rubbish he had in his pockets into the garbage can when he heard the sound of large footsteps. Standing behind him was no other than Lightning.

'Hi, Sha-loser!' Lightning yelled, standing tall above Mike. He got an angry expression on his tight face and replied 'Go away, Lightning,'

'Nah, I don't feel like I want to,' Lightning said back, smirking with an evil smile. 'But, I want to see one of your most hated personalities,'

'Wha-!' Mike replied in an odd tone, moving his feet backwards in a nervous movement. From behind Mike felt a smaller hand, grab onto Mike's shirt, gripping into the fabric. He tried turning around, but couldn't see as someone tried ripping off Mike's blue top. Suddenly, Mike gasped as he became topless and turned into Vito. Behind Mike, was a slightly over-weight, tanned teen with large hair and whispered to Lightning 'It worked!' Mike stared towards the girl, and she was giving some sort of goggly eyes towards Mike. Since he was Vito, he said 'Hey, you wanna piece of the Vito? Because, I'm available,' This made the girl blush and giggle.

'Miiiiiike!' a high pitched yell was heard from behind. Mike gasped and realized that Vito had just come out.

'Oh-no...' Mike said to himself, slapping his face.

'Darn it. Come on, let's go Anne Maria,' Lightning shouted, grabbing onto her arm.

'Wait, I don't understand. How did that guy's hair change so quickly? Is his name Vito or Mike? Vito seems way better...' Anne Maria complained getting dragged off. Right behind Mike, Zoey had ran all the way to see him and asked in a confused tone 'Why's your shirt off?'

'Uh... Well, I...,' Mike stammered, trying to think of any good reason to lie to Zoey.

'It got... Caught, on, the... Garbage bin!' Mike replied in a happy tone, now knowing what to say. 'Yes, it got attached to the bin and I tried walking, when it ripped off,'

'Oh, well, that's understandable. Just be careful because the teachers don't allow students to be topless,' Zoey replied, reaching down to the floor and grabbing Mike's shirt. She placed it over the top of Mike and made sure it fitted.

'Thanks, Zoey!' he replied, feeling happy but somewhat nervous. Lightning now had help from a girl named Anne Maria? For some reason, Vito seemed to like her. To Mike, he thought Anne Maria looked like a girl from a terrible show called Jersey Shore. Later, everyone had left so Mike decided to walk home. He took small steps across the concrete, carrying the weight of his heavy bag on top of his back. He had walked a few blocks from school, and walked into the small town. No-one seemed to be around, not even anyone at the beach across the road. Mike looked up from the ground, seeing someone familiar in the distance carrying a bunch of boxes into one of the shops along the street. It was Lightning. Mike got an angry glare and marched right up to Lightning, tapping the slightly taller teen on the back. Lightning turned around and made his head peer out from behind the boxes 'Hey, Sha-loser! Come to see me at my part time job, huh?'

'Lightning, why are you doing this to me! I know that I may of hurt you when I was young, but that was ages ago!' Mike shouted, leaning towards Lightning's face so he could get the message through.

'Fine, I'll tell you some more of why I hate you. It's because I hate stupid, little orphans,' Lightning replied back, putting down his boxes next to the shop.

'Wait... What?' he asked, wanting to know what Lightning had said again.

'Yeah, you heard meh. I hate orphans. They're just... Like... Small and annoying. They always want to find a home and complaining. It's not my fault they don't have a Sha-home!' Lightning shouted towards Mike's face. Mike couldn't believe his ears. What kind of sick person hates orphans?

'You jerk! That's so mean of you! Do you know how many orphans need a home?' Mike yelled with frustration and anger. Lightning crossed his arms over his chest, thinking very hard and replied 'I dunno. About 16?' Mike began to anger up and seriously couldn't take that abuse.

'16! ARE YOU SERIOUS! This shows are selfish and idiotic you are! What kind of person hates poor, orphans who don't even have a home!' he yelled, making his voice screech in anger. 'I was lucky to get adopted. Very lucky. How would you feel if you never had any parents and have to stay in an orphanage full of bullies for almost 16 years, huh!' Mike literally felt tears coming to his eyes, as his throat began to sting with frustration. Lightning didn't even care about homeless kids, which made Mike very upset, since he was one. How could such a person hate orphans? Lightning just stared at him in shock, he had never seen anyone that angry with Lightning before. No-one else was around, so Lightning just smirked and replied 'I don't care. I can still make your life miserable!' That really pushed Mike, he could feel his heart slid down his chest and land with a painful thud of annoyance. Mike felt full of rage and his fists were held tight together, feeling sweat run down his knuckles.

'Now, you're just ruining my life! You tease orphans and now you want to make my life miserable! If you make Zoey find out, I'm dead...' Mike yelled but stopped half way through his sentence, slouching down and covering his mouth.

'Zoey, Eh? Lightning reckons you like her, don't you?' Lightning smirked, leaning closer to Mike.

'Uh... No. We're just... Friends,' he replied, stepping a few feet back from Lightning.

'Ha, Sha-sure! I know you like her! Thanks for telling me, now to make your life even more worse!' Lightning laughed. Mike couldn't take it. He ran off down the street, hearing the fading laughs of that evil teen disappear into the distance as Mike ran further away. His feet hopped fast down the path and Mike just looked down as tears began to run down his cheeks. Now, Lightning knew he liked Zoey. This... Could ruin the friendship between them. Mike finally arrived at his house and jumped straight over the fence into his backyard. He slumped down next to a tree, sniffling and feeling the hot, wet tears stain his shirt. He felt the bark against his back and his hair was a complete mess from running, but Mike didn't care. The only thing he did care about was that Lightning was going to ruin his secret to Zoey about his crush on her, that he was an orphan and that he had Multiple Personality Disorder.

What really raged Mike was that Lightning hated orphans. Mike WAS one, which made himself feel even more upset that Lightning didn't care about poor, homeless children who didn't get a hot, cooked meal, be able to sleep in a nice warm bed or even get one hug from their parents. When Mike was younger, he wished for all those things but never got them until he was older. Though, Mike never expected someone as cruel as Lightning would walk in and trash his life. Mike's back rested against the tree, pulling his legs up and buried his face into his knees. Mike felt something tap at his leg, making him jump and look up. It was Oscar, his dog. Oscar's tongue was hanging out from his mouth and his tail was wagging. This made a small smile appear on Mike's face.

'I wish I were you, Oscar,' Mike said, patting his dog behind his ear. Oscar cheerfully barked and panted with happiness.

'You don't have to face all these problems,' Mike told his dog, getting up from his sitting position and headed inside. The only thought on Mike's mind was Lightning. He was most likely going go ruin his two secrets.

'My secrets...' Mike whispered.

Meanwhile, Zoey was sitting in her Grandma's car at the back. Today, Zoey was finally going to see her mum again this week. She felt excited, as she was going to see her mum again. Zoey couldn't wait to see her mum's smiling face. Zoey still felt upset that the reason why her mum was in hospital was because she tried to commit suicide, but at least she was still alive and getting healthier each time Zoey saw her. In the front seat, her Grandma drove the car to the hospital for 3 hours. At 7:00, the car parked in the hospital parking. Zoey stepped out of the car, noticing how dark it had already gotten and felt the cold wind rush against her fragile body. Zoey followed her Grandma to the reception desk inside and asked if they could see her mother.

'You'll go in first, I'll check your mother after you,' her Grandma said in a kind tone.

'Thanks Grandma,' Zoey replied.

'You remember where her room is, right?' her Grandma asked with concern. Zoey nodded and headed off down the hospital halls, having one of the nurses as her guide. They walked down the white, fancy floors and many hospital rooms, seeing some familiar faces after going to the hospital multiple times. The red-head finally arrived outside her Mother's room, seeing the door number.

'Alright, you may go in to see your mother now,' the nurse said.

'Thank-you,' Zoey replied and the nurse walked off. The red-head layed her hands upon the door and pushing it open to see the familiar hospital room. Inside she saw her Mother's hospital bed, but her body was faced towards the window across the room.

'Mum, it's me, Zoey,' Zoey said closing the door behind her. No response. She crept over to her Mother's bed, seeing her asleep, her eyes closed peacefully. Zoey grinned, seeing her mother asleep. The red-head waited quite a bit, sitting in a chair next to her mum's bed. Around the room were bunches of flowers she had received, some were very beautiful while others were slowly dying from being there too long. Suddenly, her mother's eyes began to flutter open.

'Mum, you're awake!' Zoey said, jumping up from her seat and wrapped her arms around her mother. Her mum flinched and shook her daughter off her.

'Mum, what's wrong? Didn't you want a hug?' Zoey asked with a facial expression that held concern.

'Oh, no. It's just, you know that I'm quite fragile at the moment and pretty weak,' her mum replied slowly, trying to get up into a comfortable position.

'W-weak? But, the last time I saw you, you had much energy to give me a hug. Is something wrong? Why do you feel weak?' Zoey demanded in a soft tone, plummeting many questions towards her mum. Her mum gave a loud cough and replied 'Honey, I need to tell you something. You won't like it...'

'W-why? What I-is it?' Zoey asked, taking a spot down on the chair feeling a pit of nervousness in her stomach.

'Honey, you know how my blood type is very... Rare?' her mother said slowly, her eyes resting and trying to look up at her daughter.

'Yeah,' Zoey replied in a nervous tone.

'Well, since I lost quite a lot of blood, I need a donor. Barely any people have the same blood type as I do, so I now seem to be getting weaker each day,' her mum told her daughter. Zoey's eyes widened and gasped with shock.

'W-wait... You don't mean-'

'Yes, Zoey. I'm afraid... I might not make it. I might... Die,' Zoey's mother said, looking up at her with a sad expression. Zoey felt like she was going to faint, as she felt a rush of coldness cross her skin and become pale. Her eyes were as wide as the moon in the sky and sat their emotionless with shock.

'I'm sorry Zoey,' her mum replied, noticing Zoey's expression. The nurse came in and told Zoey it was time for her Grandma to see her mum. She got dragged out of the room and slowly shifted down the hospital halls not saying a word at all after being in shock.

Her mum had a great chance of dying.

Again.

I feel so evil... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! I try to reply to your reviews but takes forever to load on my computer and for some reason, I can't reply to your reviews on my iPod :/

Thanks so much!


	8. Chapter 8

Zoey walked into school the next day, feeling scared and shocked after the news she had heard from her mother last night. She walked slowly through the gates of the school, forcing herself to be her casual self but she was in a too of a down mood to do so.

'Hi, Zoey!' Izzy said cartwheeling forward and meeting Zoey as she just got into the gate.

'Oh. Um, hi Izzy,' Zoey replied, giving a weak smile towards the orange haired girl. Izzy gave a confused expression in reply but then said 'Come on! We're all waiting for you!' Izzy grabbed onto Zoey's arm, dragging her towards the bunch of metal seats next to the basketball court where the group sat.

'Hey guys, Zoey's here!' Izzy shouted with glee. Everyone from the group stopped talking and said hi to Zoey. Zoey sat down on the metal seat, sitting next to Mike.

'Hey, Zoey! Did you do your math homework from yesterday?' Mike asked trying to keep his voice positive. He was still upset from yesterday afternoon but Mike never knew that she was more depressed than he was.

'Oh, I forgot. I was, Uh... Busy...' Zoey replied, looking the other way towards the basketball court.

'Hey, is something wrong? If there is, you can always tell me,' Mike asked with concern. She looked back at him, with large eyes and making sure that any tears wouldn't pour out at any moment.

'Well, can we go somewhere in private? I tell you there,' she replied with a weak voice, trying to stay strong.

'Sure, where do you want to talk about it?' he replied.

'Follow me,' she answered back, gripping onto Mike's arm. The rest of the group noticed the two leaving, being confused.

'Where do you think they're going?' Cody asked the group.

'To smooch! Ha ha!' Izzy laughed with glee, jumping up and down on the metal seat.

'I don't think so Izzy. Can't you see be their facial expressions! Gawsh!' Harold replied in an annoyed voice, crossing his arms over his chest.

'I have to agree with Harold on this one. I sensed a sad aura around Zoey this morning. It looked like she had a problem that was on her chest,' Dawn explained. 'She most likely chose Mike because I have a strange feeling that she has close feelings for him,'

'Cool. Imagine if they got together!' Izzy giggled again in a happy mood. Meanwhile, Zoey's head was put straight forward, her eyes directing the way. Mike ran behind, following her. They both arrived at the back at the school, with a bunch of garbage bins which made the area smell.

'Aw, man. It stinks here,' Mike laughed, stopping behind the red-head. Zoey turned around, staring directly into Mike's eyes, as they began to fill with tears.

'M-mike. I have sad news to tell you. It's about m-my family,' Zoey whimpered, looking towards the ground. Mike's large smile began to turn to a frown, as soon as she said the word 'family'.

'Family?' he asked with concern. She nodded and replied with 'Well, it all started when I was younger...'

She first explained about her father and then continued with the story about her mother, up until what happened now. Mike felt a giant pang of pain in his stomach from hearing every little bit of the conversation that they had. His heart slammed against the walls of his body, after listening to what happened but Zoey's dad But, Mike felt really upset when Zoey explained about her mother.

'She... Doesn't have l-long to live,' Zoey finished then burst into tears, feeling them rush down her cheek. Mike's eyes opened wide with shock and fear. Not just from her telling him about her family, but the fact that Zoey was brave enough to tell him about it. Just him. Mike felt like he wasn't strong enough to tell anyone about his secrets but Zoey did. He gave her a hug, wrapping his arms around her shivering fragile body making Zoey jump in confusion. She felt a warm blush upon her cheeks, feeling his arms around her body. He released from the hug and looked directly into her eyes.

'Zoey, I-I feel so upset for you! But, I never realized,' he told her, while she looked towards the ground.

'You're extremely brave to tell me this Zoey, do you know how strong you are to tell me this?' he continued. She looked up from the ground, staring deeply into his brown eyes. She sniffed back gave a small smile back to him.

'I-I am?' she sniffed, looking towards him.

'Of course you are! I've had a few... Secrets in the past,' Mike explained, making Zoey tilt her head with suspicion. 'So, I understand how you feel,'

'Thanks Mike. I'm glad somebody understands, but I knew I could trust you,' Zoey replied with a positive attitude. Mike's heart began to fill with joy and happiness.

'She... She trusts me...' Mike thought with glee. He then thought if Zoey told him about her secret and she actually trusts him, what about Mike telling his secrets. But, he just didn't know what to do.

'Hey, I also wanted to ask you a question,' Zoey told Mike while he was in the middle of thinking. He pushed his thoughts aside at the moment and replied 'What did you want to ask?'

'Well, you know how the test for maths is next week on Monday?' Zoey asked, and Mike nodding in agreement. 'Well, I was wondering if this afternoon, you'd like to come over to my Grandma's house to study with me?' Mike felt like he could explode with happiness. His heart felt happy and joyful, feeling completely different to what he was feeling before.

'Sure! I'd love to!' he replied.

'Aw, you're so cute,' she told him. Mike blinked for a few seconds and stared strangely at her.

'Cute, huh?' Mike smirked kindly, giving a large smile. Zoey realized what she had just said and her pale cheeks got a large blush spread over them, making her feel hot with embarrassment.

'Uh, I meant cute as in... It sounded cute when you said that. You know when you hear, little kids talk? You... Sounded... Cute,' Zoey replied in a flustered tone. Mike blushed in return and answered back with 'Thanks,' The two went back to the group seeing them all on confusion, wondering where they were off too.

'Hey guys, where'd you go?' Trent ask, putting his guitar next to the metal seat.

'They smooched! See, look how red their cheeks are,' Izzy giggled, dancing on top of the seat. This made both of their cheeks blush red even more, feeling speechless.

'Aw, knock it off Izzy. Now, you're just teasing them,' Cameron said to the crazy girl. Everyone else laughed, including Zoey and Mike but did a more of nervous laugh along with the rest.

*Later, after school is done*

'I texted my mum and she said I could come over to your place to study,' Mike said happily as he met Zoey at her locker.

'Awesome! My Grandma's house is about 7 blocks away, come on, let's go,' Zoey replied slamming the locker door. They walked down the roads, chatting to each other stepping through the streets full of Autumn leaves. Then, they arrived at a small house with a front deck and in front was lawn full of many flowers.

'Whoa, your Grandma's front lawn is amazing,' Mike told Zoey.

'Yes, she loves gardening. I sometimes help her out, it's fun,' Zoey replied, walking down down the path towards the front deck. Sitting in a hammock was her Grandma, who had fallen asleep.

'That's my Grandma,' she told Mike, pointing to her who was asleep in the hammock snoring loudly and murmuring a few words. 'She's looking after me because... You know,'

'Yep, I understand,' Mike replied, nodding to what Zoey had said. They walked inside the house to see a small lounge-room, a kitchen and a hall-way towards the back.

'Cool! Where should be study?' Mike asked following Zoey.

'In the guest room. That's where I sleep at the moment. I'll show you,' she replied with a small smile and opened the door. Mike walked in to see a very beautiful room, with a large window on the side of the wall. A desk was at the back and the bed right in the middle.

'You do sewing? Awesome!' Mike told her, looking towards at a piece of fabric clinging on to the sewing machine. Zoey blushed and replied 'Heh-heh, yeah I do,'

'So, let's get started,' Mike said. They both sat on Zoey's bed with a bunch of maths book spread out all over the blankets. They got to work, questioning each other and scribbling down answers. All Mike could think of though where he was right now.

'Yes! I can't believe I'm studying with Zoey. It's like a-a study-date!' Mike thought with glee, looking directly at a question.

'Mike?'

He jumped, only noticing that Zoey had asked him a math problem and she had made him loose his thoughts.

'Huh-Wha-? Oh! Is it... 472?' Mike asked hoping his was correct. Zoey nodded and then said 'Come on, let's have a little break. We could get something to eat!'

'Awesome! That's a good idea, Zoey,' he replied. The walked out of the kitchen and sat at the bench, drinking hot chocolate. The window next to the kitchen showed a beautiful backyard, full of flowers and a peach tree in the middle of the yard.

'What type of tree is that?' Mike asked, noticing the tree outside.

'Oh, it's a peach tree. It's my Grandma's peach tree, she loves peaches,' Zoey replied.

'Cool,' he replied. (AN: Peach trees is a joke my friend told me, this is for you BB XD).

While Mike was sipping a part of his hot chocolate, he decide on an idea for a question to ask Zoey.

'Hey, Zoey, I was wondering, do you like anyone at school?' Mike asked after sipping his hot chocolate. Zoey froze and her face turned as red as her beautiful hair.

'Uh... No,' she giggled, feeling her face get warmer and warmer.

'Yes you do, you're blushing!' Mike laughed, pointing out that her pale cheeks had gone a dark shade of red.

'Well... Okay, I do,' she replied.

'Really? Who?'

'Aw, Mike! I can't tell you that,' she laughed, trying not to blow her cover about her having a crush on Mike.

'Okay then, what is he like then?' Mike asked with curiosity.

'Well... He's kind, really nice, understanding and smart,' she replied explaining her things about to boy she 'liked', without Mike knowing that it was him

'Really? Cool,' he replied, but felt strange in the stomach. Zoey did like someone. But... It was most likely not him.

'Why? Do you like someone, Mike?' she asked with a small smirk. Mike blushed as well, but his blush was hidden due to his dark skin.

'Uh... Maybe,' he laughed along with Zoey. The two enjoyed their drinks and later got to know Zoey's Grandma. Afterwards, Mike left at 6:30 and said goodbye to Zoey. He felt very glad inside and almost nothing could stop his happiness from being destroyed. As he stepped out of the door and said goodbye to Zoey, a rush of cold wind slashed against his body. He shivered, pulling over the hood of his dark blue jumper and started to walk slowly down the street. He stepped on the crisp, dark coloured leaves that had spread along his path and felt the temperature slowly get lower. He walked past a few shops and the sky began to turn to grey, and soon enough, the moon shot out in the sky. He stopped standing outside one of the shops and looked up at the beautiful, white moon. It shone in the darkness, almost like a light in the sky. Suddenly out of no-where, the wind had picked up a piece of white paper which flew right in front of him.

'What the-?' Mike asked himself, reaching towards the piece of paper. It was folded terribly, with the edges all dirty and bent way to quickly. Suddenly, Svetlana demanded inside his mind 'V'well, what are you vaiting for?'

'Yeah, mate. Hurry up and open it! I wanna discover the mystery too,'

'Alright, calm down,' he thought to his other personalities. His fingers picked up the side of the fold and inside written on the paper was a little note.

'I will destroy your life. With, your personalities and your past! For real this time, Sha-bam!' -Lightning.

Mike's teeth gritted against one another, reading the written message over and over again. His eyes scanned every part of the dark pen that had scribbled over the piece of paper. He dropped it on the concrete floor and ran. Mike ran as fast as he could down the streets but in the background he heard another stepping sound. He didn't want to look back, so he kept on running. Mike finally arrived in his street, it was dark and only a few of the outside lights were on. From behind, somebody gripped onto his shirt, pulling Mike backwards and slam forwards onto the grass full of Autumn leaves.

'So, did ya like my letter?'

Mike turned his head upwards, seeing no other than Lightning.

'How does he know I was out here at this time?' Mike thought. He moved a little bit backwards and began to get up, trying not to fall over on his weak feet.

'Why? You said you'd think about it!' he complained.

'Yeah, but after what you yelled at me the other day, there's no way Lightning's going to get that pass,' Lightning replied, his eyes full of evil.

'Y-You jerk,' Mike muttered and walked down the street, than began to ran. He arrived at his house and lost track of Lightning. Mike walked down the hall and into his bedroom, slamming the door. His back was pushed against the door and his slowly slid down to the ground in a crouched ball. He was too angry right now to talk to anyone. This was it. Lightning was going to ruin his life on Monday. All because of a teeny mistake made several years ago. He jumped into his bed and fell straight to sleep, even if it was early for a Friday night.

'Mike? Didn't you want dinner?'

His mum peeped through the door, only to find him sleeping on his bed. She crept in quietly, and leaned over to see her adopted son. He was curled up in a ball and a dried tear was left on his cheek. His mum gave a small sweet smile to herself and stroked Mike's hair, smoothing it back. Suddenly, Mike began to gasp, making his mum jump in shock. Only realizing it was his personalities. His face developed wrinkles and his hair became a mess.

'Aw, he's having a dream about his personalities. Looks like Chester,' his mum whispered to herself. She then walked quietly out of the room and left Mike to sleep in peace.

Mike opened his eyes slowly, staring towards his digital clock which had read 3:15am. He turned over towards the window, looking out to the dark purple sky. A bunch of white and shiny stars were scattered everywhere against the purple sheet that was way up high. Mike stared at the moon, thinking of all his troubled thoughts which piled up in his minds.

'I know how to solve the problem, let me come out and beat the crap out of that Lightning,' Vito complained inside his mind.

'No! I'm not doing that! Please, if Lightning let's you four come out, I don't want you guys to do anything stupid. Please!' Mike begged his other personalities.

'But, that tis very unfair!' Svetlana yelled.

'No, it's not! You guys will ruin my whole life if that happened...' he replied to them. They all groaned and reply. Hopefully they wouldn't get out of control, but that was the main thing that was on his mind.

'Hopefully Lightning doesn't tell anyone about my past life too,' Mike whispered to himself aloud, sitting upwards and still staring out the window.

'T-that would ruin my chances with Zoey. If she found out what a freakish weirdo I was, t-then she'll never be my friend again..' Mike continued but trailed off. He couldn't dare think of Zoey's reaction. She would be sad, annoyed or even worse... Angry. He could just imagine, that Zoey would walk off and leave him there behind forever, alone. Including his friends. What would everyone think of him? Mike thought that even Cameron would leave him behind, following his friends. Mike tried to shake the thought out of his head, but it stuck in there like glue. He rested his head against the pillow, feeling the soft fabric against his stressed out brain.

'Why does life have to suck so much?' he thought, slowly closing his eyes and eventually falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry at the start it may seem boring. Also, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I had half yearly exams and stuff D: It's over now though! But, where I live, we don't have Summer Vacation :| Anywayz, enjoy this chapter.

Mike woke up, seeing the sun only beginning to head towards the sky out of his window. It was Saturday, but Mike wanted to wake up very early in the morning. He read the clock and it said 6:18am. He shot out of his bed, getting ready for Saturday and ran out of the door like a flash. He ran down the street, feeling only but the coldness hit against his body making Mike shiver. He turned a few more streets and arrived at a small house-hold. Cameron lived there. Mike wanted to tell Cameron about his what had happened last night and woke up super early since they all lived in a small town, Lightning could be anywhere.

He tapped on the door quietly, hoping that Cameron would hear him and not wake his parents. Suddenly, the door opened and Cameron stood at the door in colorful PJ's and a tired expression on his face.

'Mike, what are you doing here?' he yawned. 'It's almost 7 o'clock,'

'I know, can I just explain when I get inside?' Mike asked. Cameron nodded, giving another yawn and slumping into the house. Cameron's house held lot's of unique furniture, looking almost priceless.

'Sorry, I'm in my PJ's,' Cameron told him, leading Mike towards his room.

'That's okay. It was my fault. Also, how'd you hear me knocking at the door?' Mike asked with curiosity, heading inside his room.

'Well, know that my mum has gotten rid of my bubble, I am a light sleeper. I know sleep in a sleeping bag,' he replied.

'Oh, okay-Wait? A bubble? Okay...' Mike said in a strange tone.

'So, why did you want to see me at such an early time in the morning?' Cameron asked sitting on his bed.

'Well, last night I ran into Lightning. Zoey and I were having a study date-,'

'Date?' Cameron asked with surprise.

'Let me re-phrase that. A study... Session!' he replied, wondering for the right word. 'When I was walking home, I ran into Lightning. He said he was going to kill me at school by ruining my personalities and past,'

'That's unfair! Lightning's such a meanie,' Cameron pouted.

'Yeah, so I'm really worried. I need to avoid him at all costs today,' Mike told Cameron.

'Aw, well, I'm supposed to go in town today to get a few things for my mum. I was hoping if you would come but now...'

'Well, alright. I'll come with you, but if you see Lightning, tell me straight away!' he ordered.

'Sure thing!' Cameron replied. Later, they got ready to go to the middle of the town.

'What are you wearing?' Cameron asked as they headed outside, noticing that Mike was wearing a large jacket and sunglasses.

'Vwell, it wasn't my idea!' Mike gasped, turning into Svetlana. Svetlana started doing cartwheels on the road, feeling like air as he turned. In the middle of his cartwheel, he gasped again turning back to his old self and collapsed straight onto the ground, slamming his head against the road.

'Aw, why did Svetlana have to come out and do cartwheels?' Mike asked himself, rubbing his head as he sat up.

'Mike! Are you alright?' Cameron asked running over to his side.

'Yeah, I'm fine now. Also to answer your question: I'm wearing this because I don't want Lightning to see me,' he replied, standing up and wiping down his jacket.

'Oh, okay then. That's understandable,' Cameron replied, continuing to walk down his street. They headed down a path, which walked through a small forest and arrived at the beach.

'Okay, all we need to do is to cross the road and go to the supermarket over there,' Cameron told Mike, walking across the soft grass, next to the sand.

'Good! Too bad we live in a small town, because Lightning usually hangs around here,' Mike explained, dodging behind Cameron. They walked across the street and arrived in the store.

'I only need to get a few things. I think you should stay near the back of the store, so you should go up there,' Cameron said to his friend.

'Sure thing,' Mike replied, heading down the aisles as Cameron ran the other way.

'Mike? Is that you?'

Mike turned around in the aisle, and saw Zoey standing there with a smile on her face.

'Zoey! Hey, how are you?' he asked, glad to see her here.

'I'm good. B-but what are you wearing?' she asked, pointing towards Mike's jumper and sun-glasses. He blushed in return and took off his glasses, placing them in one of his pockets.

'Uh... Well, I'm pretty cold and I was using the sunglasses for my... Acting! Yes!' Mike stammered and thought of the perfect idea.

'Oh, cool! So, what are you doing here?' she asked.

'I'm with Cameron. He's just getting some stuff,' Mike replied.

'Cameron's here too? Cool! Hey, Friday was fun wasn't it?' Zoey said to Mike.

'Yeah! We should do it again sometime...' Mike said, his eyes dragged around the corner when he saw someone familiar dart past the aisle.

'That looks like...' Mike thought and then saw the person dart down the aisle again. It was Lightning, and Zoey was here.

'Uh, well, gotta go!' he panicked and ran down the end of the aisle, but tripped over his two feet, slamming his face down flat on the ground.

'Mike! Are you okay?' Zoey shrieked, running over to Mike's side. She held hold of his warm hand and pulled him up off the floor. But unfortunately, Chester came out and became frustrated.

'Come on, hold onto my hand,' Zoey said, reaching out her arm towards Mike.

'Darn super-markets, always leaving stuff all over the floor!' he complained, flinching away from Zoey as he stood up. He gasped again and realized that Lightning was still somewhere in the super-market and could catch him at any moment.

'Whoops, I really gotta go now! See you at school on Monday!' Mike called out as he darted down the aisle.

'Yeah, okay,' she replied being in a confused state. Mike sped around the corners, skidding across the floor and headed towards the front of the super-market. He headed to the closest alley way and sped down the dark, long path. He past a few dumpster bins and stopped to catch his breath, leaning over to breath in and out with speed. He looked down the alley way, which showed part of the street and directly across was the beach.

'I'll be safe here,' Mike said aloud.

'That's where you're Sha-wrong!'

He turned around, to see his worst nightmare. Lightning. He stood tall and was only a meter away from Mike. His arms rested upon his waist and stared directly at Mike.

'Augh! Lightning!' he shrieked, stepping back a few steps.

'So... What are you doing here? Getting something to eat like a healthy dish? N-not like you need it or anything...' Mike stammered, feeling trapped in the alley way with no place to run.

'No. I was going to humiliate you in front of your 'crush', who is not very good looking for Lightning's taste,' Lightning replied with an evil smirk. 'But, you ran out of the super-market,'

'Yeah, well, I gotta go...' Mike replied, quickly running past Lightning's giant body and heading towards the street. Lightning ran forward, reaching his arm out and pulling on his enemy's shirt. Mike feel forward, face-planting next to a bottle of broken glasses.

'Thank God that I didn't land in the pieces of glass,' Mike thought, as a rush of pain went through his head lying on the side. Lightning ran up, kicked Mike's head and then ran out of the alley way laughing with glee. His head quickly bumped against the pieces of glass and yelped, feeling the shattered pieces of glass pierce his skin. He jumped up, with pain and touched the side of his cheek, feeling nothing but blood and scratches.

'Mike? Mike?' a voice yelled out, from the street. Suddenly, a red haired teen poked her head into the alley way, seeing Mike standing at the end in pain.

'Mike!' Zoey yelled, running over to his side and gasped as she saw blood dripping down his face.

'Oh my goodness, we need to clean you up! Does it hurt? What happened?' Zoey asked, darting many questions towards him.

'I-uh, skidded on some rubbish and my face fell into some pieces of glass,' he lied. Zoey examined the starches on his face, and the blood began to slow down and soon enough stop. A giant red stain spread around the sores and Zoey touched the side of his cheek. Mike flinched, as he felt pain run through the hurt area.

'Whoops! I'm sorry!' she said, with a bit on panic in her voice. 'Okay, we need to take you home now. Do you live far?'

'No, only a few streets away,' Mike replied, holding onto his cheek.

'Are you able to go that far? I'll take you if you can,' she asked, with much concern.

'Yeah, I am and thanks Zoey! I'm glad you were here,' he answered back. She held tightly onto his hand, making him blush which made a burning sensation spring to his sore cheek. They walked down the road and in the background, Lightning stood their with pride. Right behind him, was Anne Maria.

'So, when am I gonna get a turn of your stupid "plan"?' Anne Maria asked with annoyance.

'Hmm, maybe on Monday or whatever. Lightning needs to think and it's too hard,' he complained. Mike and Zoey continued to walk all the way to Mike's house. They walked in the door seeing Mike's mom across in the kitchen.

'Hello Mike... Wait, what's on your cheek!' she asked, running over to the door.

'You must be Mike's mum, right? Well, he accidentally slipped over and his pieces of glass cu his cheek,' Zoey explained. 'I took him home,'

'Oh, thank-you so much!' she said towards Zoey. 'Does it hurt Mike? We need an ice-pack!'

'Mum, it's alright, really it is. I just need to wash off the blood and let it heal,' Mike explained.

'Plus, get the pain out of my body from when Lightning kicked me,' he thought to himself.

'I'll be right back,' Mike said and dashed off to the bathroom.

'You're Zoey, am I right?' her mum asked the red-head.

'I sure am! Mike is probably one of my best friends. He's super nice,' Zoey told his mum.

'I'm glad to hear that! Back earlier, he had trouble making friends because-'

'Hey guys! I'm alright now!' Mike yelled quickly, interrupting his mum's sentence as he arrived back near the door, after quickly scrubbing his face.

'That's good then. Zoey, would you like to stay?' his mum asked.

'I'd love to but I can't. I've got to get to my part time job in a minute for my shift, catch you later! Hope he cuts heal, Mike,' Zoey answered back in return. She walked out of the house, hearing the last of Mike's goodbyes. But, Zoey couldn't help but thinking about what his mum had said.

'Having trouble making friends...'

'Did Mike used to have trouble making friends? But, he's such a cute and kind guy,' Zoey thought to herself. 'But, his mum did say because but Mike stopped her. I-I wonder why...'

Zoey travelled home, picking up some supplies before she got to go to work. She arrived at her grandma's house and opened the door.

'Grandma? I'm home! I'm about to go to work, alright?' Zoey called which spread around the house. No response. Zoey walked down the hall-way and saw her Grandma sitting on her bed, crying her eyes out.

'What's wrong! Are you alright?' she asked, running over to her Grandma's side.

'No... I'm not *sniff* hurt. But, I just heard some bad news...' her Grandma cried, trying to talk.

'W-what do you mean?' Zoey asked in confusion.

'Zoey... I'm afraid that your mother has died,' her Grandma replied. Zoey's heart dropped and slammed against her stomach, with her eyes opening as wide as the bright moon. She felt as if a pile of bricks, landed on her or that she felt as if a thousand bombs have been dropped.

'No, no! This can't be true!' Zoey yelled towards her Grandma, as the tears began to run. 'Tell me this is not true!'

'I'm sorry Zoey...' her Grandma replied, but she just ran out of the room. Zoey's tears began to pour down her cheeks as she ran outside into the beautiful backyard. She slumped down next to the peach tree and tears poured out of her eyes like rapids, dropping onto the grass. Zoey kept held of her legs, crying into her knees, trying to force herself to stop crying but failed.

'Please... I wish this was all just a stupid dream! Why'd you have to go mum... Why!' Zoey yelled, continuing to cry, feeling too miserable to even talk.

'Why...'

Yup. I did it. I feel so evil... But my friends said 'Yes, you should make Zoey's mum die,' Thanks again for reading this! I'm guessing the next few chapter's will be torture for Mike, but he doesn't even know that Zoey's mum is now dead. Thanks again! :)


	10. Chapter 10

After Sunday, it was Monday. The start of a brand new week, but also the start of a week of terrifying torture done by Lightning. Mike's eyes sprung open, hearing his loud alarm blurt in the background. He turned his head, staring towards his clock which read 6:30. The sun shone through the window, reaching towards his bed telling that today was going to be a bright and beautiful day. But, not for Mike.

'Come on Mike, out of bed!' his mum yelled from outside of his room. He groaned loudly, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Mike got ready for the day, feeling a large nervous pit inside his stomach which hung there like wet clothes trying to dry. His back was hunched over and his eyes were as wide as the sun, as he got ready for school. His skin was much more pale than usual, and was ready to walk to school.

'M-mum? I don't, you know, feel well,' he told his mum, faking a sick look upon his face. His mum came over, feeling his forehead.

'Hm, you don't seem sick. Though, you look nervous about something,' his mum replied. 'Are you nervous?'

'N-No! I'm not nervous by anything at all,' he replied in a faked surprised tone. 'It's not like a guy's going to totally ruin my life today or anything... I mean-'

'Honey, if you're nervous about something, you can tell me. You know that, right?' his mum told him. 'Even if I'm not your real mum, you can tell me,'

'Thanks, but nothing's wrong. Well, I better go to school,' he told his mum, darting out of the house. He shut the door and began walking to the destination of pain. It was getting much colder, so Mike seemed to shiver when he walked down the streets feeling the rush of coldness spread through his thin body. He arrived at school, just as the bell rang. He ran as fast as he could through the busy hallways, with his legs jumping higher than he had ever ran before. He got his items out of his locker and arrived in admin, placing a spot next to Cameron.

'Mike! Let me guess, you didn't want to be late for school that's why you're late?' Cameron asked. Mike shook his head and said in a silent tone, looking towards the ground 'Today's the day,'

'I know! Today's the 21st anniversary of the-'

'No! I mean about Lightning!' Mike interrupted his friend. Cameron gasped with shock and his mouth began to tremble in fear.

'But, today can't be the day!' Cameron replied, feeling his whole body shiver with fear.

'We have to avoid Lightning, again,' he groaned with annoyance.

'Mike, you can't go on like this! You need to tell Lightning in a casual form that you're sorry,' Cameron explained leaning forward in his seat.

'Sorry? But, I barely did anything,' Mike complained.

'I know, I know. Saying sorry just makes it better,' Cameron replied with a small smile that got put upon his face.

'I don't know...' Mike trailed off.

Recess arrived, making Mike feel annoyed. Sometime even that annoyed that Chester came out while eating.

'And that! Is how we won the war back in '45!' Mike complained, slamming his fist down upon the lunch table. The whole group laughed and thought, as usual, a joke. Dawn and Cameron did fake it off course.

'Hey guys, where's Zoey?' Trent asked, looking around the cafeteria. Mike gasped, turning back to his normal self after hearing Zoey's name.

'I'm actually not sure. She wasn't here today,' he replied, giving a slight shrug. He was hoping she was okay, hoping that is. Suddenly, someone pulled onto Mike's shirt from the back. This made Mike scream in a high pitched tone.

'Augh! It's Lightning!' Mike shouted, turning his head. But, the person wasn't Lightning at all.

It was Zoey.

'Zoey! You're here! I'm so glad!' Mike shouted with excitement, wrapping his arms around Zoey. Everyone at the table whispered to each other in confusion from when he had yelled Lightning.

'M-Mike, can I see you now please?' Zoey asked, looking frustrated and annoyed.

'Uh, okay then,' he replied, following Zoey off into the distance.

'Maybe that might be kissing again!' Izzy squealed with excitement.

'They were never kissing, gawsh Izzy!' Harold complained, folding his arms across his chest.

'Plus, Zoey looked heaps peeved off,' Cody added, noticing her strange facial expression.

'Her aura looked terrifying. A mixture of blue and red, sadness and anger,' Dawn told everyone.

'Aw, no! Hope it's not anything bad,' Izzy replied sadly, with a giant frown. Zoey travelled through the hallways and outside, near the disgusting bins where they had talked last time.

'Hey, Zoey! I thought you weren't going to show up today,' Mike said to her as they walked past a bunch of bins. Zoey didn't reply, she kept her head down and her fists tightly clenched, showing signs of red through her fingers.

'Uh, are you alright?' he asked, tilting his head to see a better view of Zoey's face. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were shut together. Almost like she was angry about something.

'Z-Zoey? Whatever I did, I'm sorry!' Mike complained, flipping his arms up and down.

'No, nothing was your fault...' Zoey replied, looking up and staring towards him. 'I have bad news,'

'Really? What is it?' Mike asked with curiosity walking towards her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged Mike's hand off, turning around towards the brick wall.

'M-my mum died on Saturday afternoon,' she replied in a quiet but frustrated tone, holding back all the tears.

'Are you serious! Zoey! I-I'm so sorry!' he replied with concern and stepping towards her.

'I'm just too upset to talk right now. Like, why did she have to die! She didn't deserve this!' Zoey screamed, raising her arms and closing her eyes.

'Zoey, I'm so sorry,' he told her. Zoey just sad down on the ground, holding her legs tightly and holding in all her tears, with her lip trembling. Mike walked over, sitting down next her in the exact same position.

'Zoey, you can cry if you want. No-one's stopping you,' Mike explained with a sad look. 'I'm so sorry about your mum, again,' Zoey turned her head towards Mike, giving a sad expression and small tears began to drip down her cheeks leading from her emotional eyes. Her head dropped onto Mike's shoulder, crying very softly and the tears dropped down onto Mike's shirt. He didn't care at all about the tears, he only cared about the one he loved; Zoey. They continued to sit there for a few more minutes and Mike felt like he was in heaven, feeling Zoey's beautiful red hair against his shoulder. The bell rang in the background, breaking the moment between the two.

'Zoey, you are the most strongest and bravest person I've ever met. I wouldn't be able to cope to anything if I was in your position,' Mike told her, as they both stood up wiping dirt of their pants. 'Just remember, I'm here for you,' Zoey gave a loud sniff, wiping her eyes with her hand and gave a small smile in return.

'T-thanks Mike, you're a true friend,' she replied smiling. Mike gave a small smile back, walking out of the corner with the garbage bins but kicked his foot against a corner of the brick wall.

'Augh! Dang kids! Always leaving brick walls everywhere...' Mike gasped and turned into Chester.

'Mike, sorry, but I'm not in the mood right now for laughs,' Zoey sighed, as they walked inside and down the busy hallways.

'What are you talking about, Missy?' Mike complained.

'You know what I'm talking about, so please Mike,' she replied in an annoyed tone.

'No! You don't talk back to me young lady, back in my day, children were kind to the old folk,' he whined, still being Chester.

'You know what Mike? Just stop. Please! Sometimes your acting skills can be really annoying, especially since now I'm really upset,' she yelled in a frustrated tone. She stormed off down the halls, heading towards her locker. Mike gasped, turning back to normal but stood still in the middle of the hallway being too confused.

'Uh-oh, where's Zoey?' Mike asked himself in a quiet whisper.

'Chester, darn it!' he complained, hitting his head with a sigh. 'Why do my personalities have to ruin everything?' He ran quickly to class but Zoey wasn't in the same classes as he was. At lunchtime, Mike sat down at the table sitting right next to Zoey.

'Hey, I'm sorry about before. Sometimes I get really deep into character that I don't know what I'm doing,' Mike explained, staring deeply into her eyes.

'Mike, don't worry about it now. I'm feeling better, plus it wasn't your fault about before. I know you just wanted to make me laugh,' she replied, staring down at her food while picking at it.

'Why are you so sad, Zoey? Is something wrong?' Trent asked from across the table wanting to know what was the problem.

'N-nothing's wrong, nothing at all,' she sighed, getting up from the table with her tray of left-overs. Mike did the exact same thing, following her towards the bins. While Mike trudged along behind here, he felt something soft get placed upon his head from the back. He gasped, turning into Manitoba Smith.

'G'day! Why, you're a real snapper, aren't you?' Mike said in a fake Australian accent, reaching out and shaking Zoey's hand. Her face was full of surprise and confusion.

'Uh, why are you wearing a fedora on her head?' she asked, noticing a light brown fedora hat that was sitting on top of Mike's dark hair.

'Mate, I wear this all da' time!' he answered back.

'Look Mike, I know you're trying to cheer me up but please, can you stop?' Zoey asked with annoyance. She reached over to Mike's fedora, taking it off his head and giving it back to him in his hands. He gasped again, turning back to his original self.

'Huh? Oh, Zoey, I'm so sorry about going into character... Again,' he groaned, watching Zoey place her rubbish in the bin.

'Don't worry about it,' she sighed in return and started to walk back to the table. In the background, Mike's ears perked up after hearing a slightly small laugh. It sounded some-what familiar…

It almost sounded like…

Lightning. Mike turned around quickly, searching around the room with his two eyes trying to see if Lightning was in the same room as he was. But, there was no sign of him. With a sigh of relief, Mike began to walk back towards the table looking down towards the floor. Mike saw too many people in the way of his path in the cafeteria and for some reason, Svetlana jumped out of no-where.

'Z'there's too many people! Time for Svetlana to show them how to move,' he yelled in a girly voice. He slipped past a few people with beauty, making sure to keep is posture perfect. His arms were above his head and he spun around plenty of times, dodging the tables.

'Now, for the Russian Roll!' Mike yelled out. He bender his knees, jumping forward and turned into a small ball shape, rolling forward in the air and landed on one of the tables.

'There! Perfect!' Mike shouted with happiness, until he noticed what he was standing on.

'Uh... Let ve re-phrase that...' he added. He gasped, turning back to normal. Mike had landed on someone's food, and this someone was Lightning. Lightning's face was covered in his own food after Mike jumping right on top of it. Lightning glared angrily towards Mike, wiping his face and sliding his 'protein' onto the table.

'Oh, yeah, now it's time for the ultimate Sha-payback!' Lightning muttered, glaring towards Mike. Mike panicked, feeling a rush of fear standing motionless on the table while Lightning got out from his seat. Mike jumped off the table, heading towards to where his friends were, pumping his legs faster than he ever had. As he arrived at the table, Mike jumped over the seats and hid underneath.

'M-Mike? What are you doing?' Cameron asked, poking his head underneath seeing only but a crouched, scared Mike.

'Don't ask!' he replied. Mike's ears perked up, as he heard Lightning talk.

'Hey, Sha-losers! Have you seen Mike?' Lightning asked the group.

'Uh, no. We didn't see him at all, heh-heh,' Cameron lied, feeling guilty inside.

'Well, if I don't find him, I'll tell you guys his secret!' Lightning said with enthusiasm.

'Wait, what do you mean by secret?' Zoey asked with curiosity.

'Oh-no... Oh-no, no, no, no, NO!' he thought to himself underneath the table. Mike jumped out from underneath, springing himself up and said to Lightning 'Uh, I'm here. I've been here all along...'

'Oh, good. That means I don't have to tell them your Sha-secret, for now,' Lightning replied evilly. Everyone at the table stared at one another, murmuring the same question; 'What secret?'

'B-but, I don't have a secret...' Mike answered back with a lie.

'Hmm, really?' Lightning asked, tugging on Mike's shirt. This caused his top to come up over his head, making him gasp and turn into Vito. Everyone at the table watched the scene with either shock or amusement. Zoey though felt quite concerned, and suspicious about if Mike really did have a secret. Out of no-where, Anne Maria popped out from behind.

'Hey, baby, you're a sexy beast, aren't ya?' Mike asked Anne Maria, seeing the Jersey Shore standing there with a large blush upon her cheeks. Zoey's eyes began to turn wide and she felt too shocked.

'Did he just call her... A sexy beast?' Zoey thought, feeling too heart-broken.

'Okay! Seriously! What is going on here!' Zoey shouted, stopping the whole scene that was going on.

'Nothing red. If you want me, you gotta make an appointment. But, that'd never happen,' he replied, still staring towards Anne Maria. Zoey's face began to turn red, feeling a powerful pit of rage explode inside her body trying not cry after being heart-broken. Cameron felt too shocked as well, quickly picking up Mike's shirt and jumped from behind, placing it over his head. Mike gasped, turning back to normal having no idea what was going on. All he saw was an glaring Zoey right in front of him, a confused group of friends at the table, Lightning and a blushing Anne Maria.

'Mike... Please tell me, what the heck is wrong! You randomly change characters and you like Anne Maria and...,' Zoey yelled, then took a giant breath after her long sentence, trying to calm down.

'You keep changing your characters to try and cheer me up, but no. It's not working so please stop! You think that this is all a joke, about my mother dying and you flirting with Anne Maria has made it so much worse!' Zoey screamed, yelling straight towards Mike's face. The whole table gasped with shock, even Izzy and then the whole cafeteria became silent wanting to know what all the fuss was about. Mike was in complete shock, he had never seen Zoey that angry ever before. He stood there motionless, with his thoughts jumping around through his mind. An arrow had struck his heart, filling his whole body with pain and sadness.

His characters had ruined his life.

'So, you guys wanna know his two secrets?' Lighting asked, being the next one to talk.

'Well, if it's going to tell me what's going on then, yes!' Zoey shouted, feeling a large rush of anger run through her veins. Lightning gave a smirk, fixing his lips and ready to tell the whole room Mike's secret and waiting until everyone in the room became silent. Mike stood there in complete shock, mouthing the word 'No!' to Lightning but he completely ignored him.

'His two secrets are...'

Mike covered his ears, getting ready to hear Lightning's words. He closed his eyes, waiting.

Da, Da, DA! You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens next. Sorry for the late update, I've been busy doing... Other... Things. Sorry if this end of chapter may confusing. I just hope you understand what's going on. I kind of went really quickly with the ending of this chapter. Sorry for OOCness :|

To BB (my friend): It's finally up, here you go! I saw your last message. Y U NO BE PATIENT? Nah, just kidding xD


	11. Chapter 11

'His secrets are... That Mike has Sha-lied to all you bunch of losers!' Lightning explained proudly, crossing his arms over his chest. Everyone at the table sat there in confusion, all staring at each other. Mike panicked. He felt his heart beating much faster, banging hard against his chest and felt like he was going to faint feeling a rush of cold air go through his body. Zoey's face still hang anger, but kept on listening to what Lightning was about to say next.

'Mike, has lived in an orphanage all his life in Toronto. It was only a few weeks ago that the loser got ado-pt-ied... Or whatever that word was...' Lightning continued having trouble saying the words. Mike stood there in shock, feeling like he just got pounded in the face. Zoey's eyes widened and her angered expression disappeared, she was standing there motionless exactly like Mike. The whole table gasped loudly murmuring to each other, all except Dawn and Cameron who both also stared at each other in shock. The two got up, running over to Lightning. Cameron started pulling on Lightning's arm saying 'Don't you dare continue to talk about my friend like that!' Dawn stood in front of Lightning, being quite annoyed.

'Your aura is disgusting at the moment. What do you have to say for yourself?' Dawn asked angrily staring up towards Lightning, while Cameron grunted with his pulling.

'I can do what I like, creepy-girl. And shrimp, let go of my arm!' Lightning told the two. He pushed Cameron off his arm and slammed him down onto the ground, hearing a loud crunch from his bones. Cameron grunted with pain and said weakly 'Is this... What pain feels l-like?' Lightning then kicked Dawn to the side, making herself fall and land on the ground with a thud, sliding up against one of the tables. Dawn squealed in pain. Mike gasped and said 'Dawn! Cameron!' almost running over to help the two.

'Nuh-Uh, you're not going anywhere! Because I have another secret to tell,' he said to Mike, glaring him straight into his eyes. Everyone at the table were too shocked to speak, all except Izzy who was smiling with delight.

'Lastly... Mike has some sort of special disorder...'

Mike stood there with thoughts pounding through his mind and his heart began to break into one million pieces.

'Lightning, please don't!' Mike complained.

'You know I will. He has a disorder known as... Multiple Personality Dis-Orr-dur...'

That was it.

Lightning told his secret.

Mike felt all those words slam straight into his face, filling his brain up with too much words, almost exploding with sadness. His eyes were too wide to do anything, except for a few tears ready to drip down his cheek, trying to hold them in. His heart exploded from his chest and onto the bottom of his stomach, shattering like pure glass.

'MPD is when you have different and weird personalities which can pop out at anytime. He doesn't do acting, those are his personalities! You guys were all so stupid to not see that,' Lightning continued, closing his eyes with proudness.

'M-Mike, is this true?' Zoey asked, looking straight towards him, staring deeply into his eyes.

'I can't lie anymore Zoey,' he sighed, staring down at the floor. 'It's all true,'

'So, you lied to me?' Zoey asked, feeling a force of rage bubble up inside of her.

'I-I did. I just didn't want you to think I was weird or-'

'You do realize we're your bestest friends! But sadly, you can't even trust me,' she replied yelling straight towards his face. Cameron and Dawn weakly got up, staring back at the two, feeling sad for the both. Everyone's faces at the table were still in the same position as they were before, waiting until what was to happen next.

'But, Zoey-'

'You know what? Just forget it, Mike,' Zoey replied with a loud grunt. Her fists clenched together, turning completely white which travelled through her body. She turned around and began to walk off out of the cafeteria, feeling too annoyed and upset to talk to anyone.

'Whoa...' B said in quiet tone from the table.

'Mike... Please tell me, are you alright?' Cameron asked Mike, waving his fingers in front of his face. Mike's eyes began to fill with tears and he disappeared out of the cafeteria, running as fast as he could. His legs picked up faster than usual, and sprinted further away down the halls to the front of the school. Meanwhile back in the cafeteria, Cameron and Dawn both had annoyed faces on.

'How could you! How could you!' Dawn shouted surprisingly, shocking everyone.

'You're just a big bully! So, get out of here!' Cameron muttered glaring towards Lightning. Lightning gave a small mimic of Cameron's tone and walked out of the cafeteria.

'So wait… what exactly is MPD?' Trent asked with curiosity. Cameron sat down and then began to explain everything to the group at the table. At this time, Mike was at the front of the school seeing the gates that held people in and the others out. His tears were streaming down his cheek, sniffing as every little drop came. He grabbed onto the gates bars, putting his feet on the side and started climbing up with his good grip of the hands. He tried his hardest not to fall, but had trouble because he couldn't see properly because of his tears. He finally reached the top, then jumped down into a bunch of small bushes that were below. That was when Mike ran as fast as he could, seeing the school in the distance.

'Will I anyone worry about me? Maybe,' Mike thought to himself as he ran further down the road.

'Will I get in trouble? Probably. Is this worth it?' Mike asked himself looking back towards the school one more time. 'Definitely,'

'Hey mate! Where are weh going?' Manitoba Smith asked talking through the mind.

'I'm running away from home,' he replied, turning one of the corners and stepped onto the pavement.

'That's so stupid! Why are you doing that?' Vito asked, perking in.

'Because, of all of you! You guys a ruining my whole life!' he yelled back in his head, making the other personalities gasp in shock.

'What de zwe ever do! I made you look like an amazing gymnazzzzt!' Svetlana complained.

'You guys all messed up life! That one girl I love, now hates me. All I ever wanted was a girl to *sniff* like me... I-is that so h-hard?' Mike yelled back, giving a loud sniff while running around the corner down the main streets. He dodged the few people on the pavements, carefully avoiding them with his every move. He passed the local supermarket, without trying to show signs of his facial expression to be upset. Mike jumped across the path, moving across the ground freely and loose like feeling the cold wind run against his body.

'W-why... Can't I just ever be normal!' Mike asked himself in his mind, looking straight towards the ground passing him as he ran.

'Why...'

Zoey's thoughts ran through her mind, like a bunch of angry flies buzzing in the hot, Summer's heat. Her fists were clenched tight together, which began to start sweating very slowly. Zoey rushed down the school halls and headed straight into the bathrooms, running into a cubical and locking the door. She sat on top of the toilet, hugging her legs tight and felt the tears burst out. The slowly dropped from her eyelids and landed on her knees, soaking the fabric of her pants.

'Why... D-did Mike have to lie to me? Does he not trust me!' she whimpered, trying to think everything through. 'I can't believe he couldn't tell me. A-and after all the trouble I've been through... This happens!'

She shut her eyes tight, making sure no-one was in the bathrooms that was until she heard the bathroom door click open. Zoey froze, perking her ears up and wondering who had come into the bathroom.

'Aw yeah, baby! Time to freshen up!' another girl yelled to herself, just outside Zoey's cubicle. She slowly opened the toilet door, looking through the small gap of the ajar door. Standing there in front of the mirrors, was Anne Maria, carefully applying mascara.

'Oh-no! My poof's messed up too! I need my emergency hairbrush,' Anne Maria told herself, putting the mascara bottle away. She reached into her hair, grabbing out a hairbrush while Zoey watched her, trying not to say a word. While Anne Maria was brushing her hair, she looked into the mirror. In the mirror, she could see there was someone peeking through the cubicle door. Anne Maria turned around and said 'Hey! Who's in there!'

Her hand reached out and opened the door, while Zoey moved back a few steps and turned her head away.

'Oh, it's you, Red,' Anne Maria groaned, dragging Zoey out of the cubicle.

'Ew! Your face looks terrible! All puffy and red,' she said in disgust. Zoey stared angrily back at the Jersey Shore reject and glared directly at her.

'Whoa, sor-ee! I didn't mean it like that,' Anne Maria quickly told Zoey, and continued to brush her hair.

'You! Your that person who messed the whole thing up!' Zoey shouted, her eyes almost full of rage. Her fists were clenched tightly together and she leaned forward over to Anne Maria, who stepped back a few steps.

'Look! I'm sorry, how was I supposed to know you liked that guy? I only liked him for his personality; Vito!' she replied. Zoey's face became more full of anger and she stared directly at Anne Maria.

'You ruined everything! You just made everything worse!' she yelled, making the words bounce of the bathrooms walls and hearing repeated echoes.

'Alright, it wasn't my idea, okay? It was Lightning. He wanted me to help him. I said no at first, but then he said he'd give me fifty bucks. So... That's what basically happened,' Anne Maria replied, trying to calm the red-head down. Zoey's anger toned down, and she looked at Anne Maria suspiciously.

'I know it was partly my fault too, but Vito, he's hot! Don't worry, I don't like Mike so I'll stay away from him. He's all yours,' Anne Maria explained.

'The problem is, I'm not sure if I can trust him anymore... He lied! I-I couldn't believe it!'

'But honey, you see, sometimes you have to lie. C'mon, I've bet you've had a few secrets,'

'But-'

'You've had to have a few secrets,'

'Y-you're right. Thanks a lot, I've had quite a few secrets actually...' Zoey replied.

'See! Now imagine if you were Mike, that'd be so annoying. Lived in an orphanage? Has MPD? Got bullied most of his life?'

'Oh my gosh. I-I see now... Wow. I never thought of that before, thanks so much!' Zoey said with a smile.

'Hey, no problem. This is probably the first time I've helped someone out properly,' Anne Maria laughed. Zoey giggled back, but then she gasped in shock.

'Where's Mike now!'

Sorry, I was sick and I couldn't post it. I'll also be away on Monday and will be coming back Saturday so don't expect any written work from me xD Again, thank-you all so much for your kind and wonderful reviews! I'm a terrible writer and I can't believe I have all you guys supporting me :) Thanks again!


	12. Chapter 12

**Le back from holiday! :D**

Mike sat against an alley way wall, holding onto his legs and hugging them tightly. He checked his watch which read '4:30' School was obviously over by now. He wondered if anyone had cared if he had gone. He wondered if anyone will find him here. Around the alley way were a bunch of garbage bins, which stunk up the area but Mike didn't care, all he cared about was that he had ran away from home and never wanted to see anyone... Ever again.

'I wanna go home!' Svetlana complained, through his mind.

'Shut-up. We're staying here!' Mike yelled back loudly in his head. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around his legs tightly, resting his head slightly upon his tanned arms. The wind slapped against his body, which made Mike shiver because of the coldness the wind carried along. The sky began to cover to with grey and black clouds, spreading underneath the blue sky and the colour disappeared, only to see the dark sky.

That's when it began to pour down with rain. The water dropped quickly down into the alley-way, Mike feeling the hard rain pound down onto him. His hair became wet and drooped down against his neck and the corner's of his head. He didn't care if it was raining.

He just wanted to escape the cruel, hard world. No-one ever loved him, after being in an Orphange, bullied then being bullied again when arriving at his first actual school.

'Why can't I just be normal? W-what did I ever do wrong!' Mike screamed at the top of his lungs, holding his head up high, with his voice echoing against the walls of the alley way and slipped past the heavy raindrops. Tears began to stream down his cheeks, flowing right onto the wet ground while he sniffed along to the drops. His shut his eyes tight and tried not to burst into tears again, placing his head down on his knees. Mike lifted his head again, after seeing something bright shine in the corner of his eye to the left. He squinted into the distance between two garbage bins side by side, seeing something that glinted in the tiny, small brightness that was in the alley way.

Mike crawled closer, very slowly towards the shiny, small light that lay there in the large puddle of water. He scooted his knees across the wet ground and felt drops of rain pound at his hair, getting closer and closer to the item. He arrived at where the glinting light was coming from. Mike gave a closer look, picking it up by the un-shiny end and rubbed the dirt that stuck to it, which landed next to him. Finally, he knew what it was.

A knife.

'Mike! Where is he!'

The whole gang stayed after school, searching the grounds for the teen. They searched everywhere around the school, checking over and over again. He was no-where to be found.

'Cameron! Any news? Where'd you check?' Zoey asked in panic, seeing Cameron run up to her.

'I checked the... *puff* whole of the *puff* gym again. A-also the bin area,' Cameron replied in short breaths, leaning over with his hands on his knees.

'This is my entire fault, Cam. I can't believe I was angry at Mike and now we can't even find him. I yelled, I got annoyed, I stormed off in anger...' Zoey trailed off, listing off the terrible things she had done.

'Zoey, don't talk about those things. You'll just feel *puff* worse,' Cameron replied patting her on the back.

'I-I know... But I've been losing everything! My life is falling apart. My dad, then my mum, then... Mike. I loved him. Whenever I saw him, he made my worries disappear with his quirky 'characters' and his kind personality. When I developed a crush on him, that's when things went wrong. B-but, the bad thing is, I shouted at him when I didn't know he had troubles on his o-own!' Zoey screamed, bursting into tears at the end of her long sentence. She leaned against the locker and tears began to spill out, so she held her hands up against her face sniffing along with her cries.

'Zoey! Please don't cry! We'll find him, I bet we will. We're all looking for him, every problem has a happy ending,' Cameron told her, grabbing onto her arm and trying to drag her from the lockers.

'That only happens in fairy-tales. Why can't this be like one of those?' Zoey asked herself in annoyance, flinching Cameron off her arm.

'It will have a happy ending. It's not likely that he has run far from here. He wouldn't, I know him,'

'You're right, Cam. Oh, I can't believe I haven't thanked you and the others for everything yet. Thanks so much for helping!' she told Cameron, giving him a small hug much too tightly.

'C-can you let go off me? You're crushing my lungs...' Cameron struggled to say. Zoey noticed and quickly pushed him off, then said 'Now, let's go find him! He probably could of gone outside of the school,'

Meanwhile Dawn and B quickly ran down the hallways, continuing their search on the lost teen.

'I really hope we find him! Now he's lost on the cold, cruel world,' Dawn quietly said, with B nodding in agreement. 'I really hope he's okay, don't you?'

B looked over to the short blonde and nodded again, with a concerned facial expression. As they turned the corner, Dawn skidded and crashed into someone else walking in the hall-way. B quickly stopped and helped Dawn up from the ground, seeing a teacher on the floor, rubbing her head who crashed into Dawn.

'Thanks B, but look who it is! It's the vice principal...' Dawn whispered, leaning over next to B.

'What are you two doing here after school hours!' the vice principal asked, her arms crossed and waiting for an answer.

'Uh... Um..' B stuttered, unsure of what to say. He looked over to Dawn, but she was already gone. B jumped in surprise, wondering where the aura whisperer had gone. The teacher was about to yell at B again, but as soon as she tried, a small bug crawled onto her foot.

'A bug!' she screamed and ran away hopping on her left leg, trying to wipe the small bug off her leg in the distance. B breathed a sigh of relied and turned around to the side, seeing Dawn right there with a smile upon her face.

'Of course, I would never leave you behind. I quickly got my little friend, a beetle and placed it on her leg,' Dawn answered, with a large smile. B looked confused, moving hand gestures and wondered how she had gone in a second.

'Let me guess, you're wondering how I go out of here quickly, am I correct? Well, it's a small secret,' Dawn giggled, walking off further down the hall. B gave another large smile to himself and followed her down the hall, seeing Cody, Trent and Harold who had skidded around the corner.

'Any sign if him yet?' Trent asked the two. The two shook their head.

'We have checked many of the hallways,' Dawn told them.

'Gosh! Seriously, where is he?' Harold complained crossing his arms in anger.

'We might need to to check out of the school grounds. Apparently a teacher said he saw someone jump over the front fence at lunch but she thought it was her imagination,' Cody explained.

'Okay! We need to find Zoey and Cameron, we have to tell them that,' Dawn replied to the four. They all nodded in agreement, when Izzy came crashing down from the roof and landing on the floor with a loud crack.

'Izzy! Are you alright!' Cody asked in shock, seeing Izzy in an awkward position, right in front of the five.

'Of course, I am! It cracked my arm back into place, it used to be halfway down my side,' Izzy told them all, jumping up and wiping any dust off her body.

'That is most likely impossible Izzy, you see, it canno-' Harold explained but got interrupted by Trent.

'Come on, let's go to Zoey and Cameron!' Trent told them all and began running off down the hall, with everyone following behind.

'Heeeeelp! Please open the door!'

Zoey's hands pounded against Mike's home, hitting against the hard wood of the door wanting an answer straight away. The door opened with Mike's mum standing there with a frantic look on her face, only realizing that it was her son's friends.

'Oh, you must be Mike's friends! How nice to meet-'

'Mike's gone!' Zoey yelled interrupting Mike's mum's sentence. Her eyes opened wide in shock, as she felt a cold rush spread around her body.

'Wait... What?' his mum asked in confusion and shock, standing in the middle of the door-way.

'I'll explain on the way, but you need to come with us now,' Zoey explained quickly, dragging his mum out the door and headed down their street with the rest of the gang following behind.


	13. Chapter 13

The clouds boomed loudly, shooting a streak of lightning across the sky, making the whole alley way light up for quite a few seconds. The rain pounded down onto Mike's body, soaking his blue shirt and pants which eventually got drenched. Mike stared at the knife, which he held in his hands. He scanned the blade, it looked shiny and clean, the left side looking very sharp. He kneeled onto his knees, feeling tears slowly coming out of his eyes and traveling down his wet cheeks, onto the floor making the whole scene in front of him blurry.

'What's the point of living...' Mike sniffed, staring deeply into the knife, almost being hypnotized.

'When the girl you love... Hates you?'

Mike held onto the knife tightly in his hand, holding onto the end near his chest, hugging it tight. He sniffed louder and louder, bursting into tears and pushed the knife away from his chest, making sure not to hurt himself there.

'I-I'm sorry... Everyone... I won't be a bother anymore!' Mike shouted with an angry glare, up to the sky as another loud crack of thunder was heard from the grey, storm clouds. His knife held tightly in his hands, nearing it closer and closer to his wrists, already feeling the pain without the blade touching his skin. Finally, the knife reached his wrists and streaked it slightly across the flesh while Mike winced with pain and looked away. The pain had hurt his wrists, but not as much... As his heart.

He buried the blade deeper, further and further, seeing the dark red blood pour out, mixing with the rain drops. Mike shrieked, looking up to the sky and gasping for breath, grabbing hold onto the knife. He screamed as the pain ran through his whole arm, reaching his broken and hurt heart. This time, he did the same to his right wrist. His left wrist hurt, very badly and moving it didn't help.

'The pain... Is good... Remember,' Mike whispered to himself, squinting hard as she saw the knife slash his right wrist. 'The pain... Is good...'

He cut up his arms, and blood began to pour everywhere. His body felt weak and numb, as it swayed side to side and Mike felt too sick to do anything. Blood was stained on the ground, up his entire arm and hands and saw the dark and deep cuts covering the skin. Mike's eyes crossed over, as the world suddenly started to disappear from his eyes, only faintly being able to see the end of the alley way as his head was cocked to the side against the wall. His eyes started to close and his hands couldn't move any longer, so the knife fell out of his hands and into a small puddle of blood below his wrist.

'Goodbye...' he weakly whispered as his eyes started to close. The last thing he saw, was a red headed girl at the alley way screaming in horror but it was too late, Mike's eyes had already closed and all he could see was darkness.

Just the dark.

_

'Aw, man! It's starting to rain!' Cody complained, feeling drops of rain which began to drop down onto his shirt. They were wandering the few shops and it was already dark, getting harder and harder to see as the rain began to appear.

'We have to find him. I don't care what the weather is like but, we have to find him!' Zoey shouted directly towards Cody. The small geek gave a small smile, stepping back a few steps and gave a node in agreement.

'Can't find Mike heeeeere!' Izzy yelled, cartwheeling down the street on the empty and slippery path near the grocery store.

'We mustn't give up. I have a feeling that he's nearby,' Dawn announced, feeling the rain starting to pound down on her soft hair.

'Okay, I have a plan. We need to split! Cameron, you come with me and you guys, quickly figure it out for yourselves,' Zoey explained in a fast tone, grabbing Cameron by the arm.

'I can't believe my son is gone! We'll need to call the police if we don't find him!' Mike's mum panicked, bursting into tears. Everyone gave her a reassuring pat on the back and then, tried cheering her up.

Zoey sprinted down the streets of the shops, running through quite a few alley ways while Cameron literally got dragged behind.

'W-when did you get strong?' Cameron asked, almost being choked as Zoey pull him by the corner of his red hoodie.

'You don't want to know, Cam,' she replied, gritting her teeth together, taking giant steps through the dark, splashing in puddles. Zoey past a small alley way, but her ears perked up as she heard a slight scream from down the end.

'Did you hear that?' she asked, turning around and facing the bubble boy. Cameron was lying on the floor, letting the rain drench his jumper and letting out huge sigh of relief.

'No! You were tugging on my jumper and all... *puff* I could focus on was... *puff* my breathing!' Cameron complained lying in a dark, wet puddle. Zoey looked down at the week boy and shook her head, stepping over his drenched little teen. Zoey walked slowly down the alley way, stepping in small and large puddles, making her feet all wet. The rain drops hammered down upon her hair, soaking around her flower and traveling down her cheeks. Zoey's eyes scanned the alley way, and saw a dark figure slumped against the wall. At soon as the lightning struck from the sky, the whole alley way lit up with a flash of white light glowing down below.

Zoey's eyes widened and she almost tripped backwards as she saw Mike, against the wall.

Covered in blood.

Zoey yelled in horror, screaming after seeing the sight.

'MIKE!' she shouted, running over towards the end of the alley way. Her eyes started to flow with tears, tripping over her own shoes and slammed face first, right into a puddle. She lifted up her head, and dragged herself over to Mike's fragile and destroyed body. She plopped her head down onto the end of Mike's skinning legs and burst into tears even more. Zoey scanned Mike's full body. She gasped as she saw the cuts that were covered in Mike's arms and hands, seeing the blood and with him covered in it, made her feel get a terrible case of nausea.

'No... No... No, no, no... NO!' she shouted, bursting into tears again. She held onto Mike's face, leaning in closely and placing a kiss upon his cold lips with an embrace. She leaned back and continued to cry softly, she couldn't even bare seeing Mike like this. Cameron came running through the alley way, arriving towards the end and seeing Zoey next to a dark figure.

'Zoey... Are you oka- OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS!' Cameron screamed in shock, taking notice of Mike's skinny body covered in blood. Cameron turned around and whispered to himself 'I-I think I'm gonna be sick...'

'CAMERON! Go get everyone, NOW!' Zoey screamed towards the small teen, holding onto Mike's soft and red coloured hand.

'But, I don't know whe-'

'NOW! Just go!' Zoey shouted, making her throat hurt with pain. Cameron nodded, feeling the blood disappear from his face and couldn't get the image of Mike out of his mind, as he travelled down the alley way.

'Oh... Mike. Why!' Zoey screamed, dropping her head onto Mike's legs and sniffed, letting all the tears flow out on his pants.

_

The ambulance arrived. Everyone watched as Mike was placed on a stretcher and taken inside, with Zoey, Mike's mother, Cameron and Dawn following behind. Zoey and her mum were crying, bursting into tears with their hands covering their cheeks. Cameron looked as white as a ghost, his expression had horror written all over it and he had to look away from the scene. Dawn closed her eyes, saying a sort of ritual to herself in a quiet tone but her face held sadness and concern. That say on the side of the ambulance on the small seat, while one of the ambulance Erie era quickly grabbed some bandage to stop the blood from escaping his body, hoping he didn't loose too mob blood. The ambulance then started to drive off, down the street and sped really fast on the roads, making the whole ambulance shake and bump with every move.

'M-Mike... I-I can't believe it!' his mum cried in between sobs, leaning over with her elbows on her knees, sniffing with each word she said. Zoey leaned over to see Mike, seeing directly the whole of his body on the stretcher. He lay there peacefully, with his eyes closed and a slight frown upon his face. He didn't look quite comfortable and his mouth told her that he was in pain. She couldn't help but cry again, and she leaned back further into her seat, wiping her eyes.

'T-this is all my fault! I can't believe I-it!' Zoey cried, flapping her hands in the air, as she stopped crying.

'It wasn't Zoey, don't say that. Plus, there could be a possible chance that it wasn't... Uh... Suicide...' Cameron gulped, feeling depressed and turned away to the side again, not looking at any of them. That was then, he started to sniff and he placed his hands upon his eyes, hoping not to cry.

'I'm afraid it most likely was,' Dawn announced, finishing her ritual and opening her eyes, staring directly towards the three from the end of the seat. Zoey gave another gulp, and placed her feet onto the seat, closing her eyes tightly.

'Please... Please be okay...' Zoey whispered slightly, feeling the tightness of her eyes closed together, stopping the flow of her wet, strong tears.

**Yep, that was sad, wasn't it? Thanks so much for reading and sorry that it was a shorter chapter. I thank all my many fans who have reviewed and/or favourited this! Sorry about the whole 'mum' thing too, since we spell it differently here xD Thanks again!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Waa! Sorry for the long wait, I'm back at school over here, it sucks. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, well try to anyway xD  
**

Zoey stared down towards Mike. He was lying in a small, uncomfortable hospital bed and bandages covered all over his body, stained with the dark colours of the blood. Mike's arms rested against his body and his eyes were shut tightly, while his mouth still held a sad frown. A tube was put through his arm, connected to the machine that showed Mike's slow and weak heartbeat, with the red line traveling through on the screen, identifying the beats of his heard. All was heard in the room was the loud and saddening beeps from the machine and slight sniffs from Mike's mum, standing away from Mike's bed in the opposite direction. Cameron couldn't bare to look at his best friend, almost basically dying so he was turned around as well standing next to Mike's mother, comforting her. Dawn stood right next to his bed, with her eyes shut very tightly, not saying a word at all.

Zoey just stared at him. She was in complete shock as she was before. Her forehead kept on dripping slowly with sweat and her skin remained the pale colour as she was when she first saw Mike like that. Tears sprung to her eyes as she continued to stare at the lost and fragile teen, covered in cuts on his arms. Zoey couldn't bare to look at her anymore, she just couldn't take it.

'W-Why did this have to happen to him!' Zoey screamed, with a random outburst that echoed through the room. She burst into tears, feeling the wet drops run down her pale white cheeks while Dawn opened her eyes, noticing that her friend was crying hard. The blonde haired girl stepped over to Zoey's side, patting her back and trying to comfort her.

'It's okay Zoey. Every problem has to have a solution,' Dawn pointed out. Zoey looked up from the ground, still being teary as ever and said 'B-but, this is a life or death situation! I can't believe he tried to kill himself,'

'Oh, we may not know that. That is the most likable way of the way he is now, but we still don't know,' Dawn replied. Zoey just sniffed as a response, that was until one of the Doctor's, Doctor Macall, arrived in the hospital room. Mike's mum and Cameron both turned around and walked over to the hospital bed, still in a complete wreck. Doctor Macall held a clipboard in her hand and pulled her hair back behind her eye, explaining what had happened.

'We have found out why he was like his. He wasn't hurt by anyone else, so there was only one possible way he could of lost all that blood and received the cuts on his arms,' Doctor Macall announced, taking another look down at Mike. The red-heads eyes widened and she gave a louder sniff out from her nose which slowly echoed around the room.

'Y-you don't mean he-'

'I'm afraid, yes. He attempted committing suicide,' Doctor Macall replied, closing her eyes with a sad look upon her face. Zoey clenched her fists, gripping her thumbs with all of her might, as they began to turn a dangerously dark red. A anger frown replaced the sadness that was on her face and her eyes sparked with a dash of frustration from eye to eye.

'We are doing the best we can to keep him alive, but, there is a sixty eight percent that he will not make it,' Doctor Macall explained. This made Zoey's mum burst into tears straight away, while Cameron stood there and felt like he could faint at any moment.

'I-I think I might have to sit down. The blood just disappeared from my head,' Cameron told everyone, running out at the room. Dawn gasped in shock, holding her hands to her face and covering her mouth, not knowing exactly what to say. Zoey's face turned red and she muttered 'No... This is all fake...'

'I'm afraid to tell you... It's real. This is real life now, I can see you're upset-'

'THIS CAN'T BE REAL! T-THIS IS NOT REAL AT ALL!' Zoey shouted waving her arms in the air at full speed.

'Zoey, please calm down and relax,' Dawn suggested, trying to give her friend a hug. The red-head shifted the blonde off, running out of the hospital room.

'Zoey! You mustn't leave like that!' Dawn yelled quietly, as she saw the red head disappear out of the room. Zoey travelled down the hall-ways at a full speed, traveling further and further around the hospital. Her face was streaming with tears, making her vision become blurry and harder to see, running much faster down the corridors. Multiple doctor's told her to stop running, but she ignored them. She just pushed them out of her mind, hearing those sentences from the doctors fade away somewhere else. They weren't her problem.

The wet tears continued to run down her face, as she entered the visitors bathroom, slamming the door open with an angry glare upon her face. The red-head slumped against the bathroom walls, feeling the cold, hard concrete against her back, crouching a small ball and crying softly on top of her knees. That's all she thought of to do...

Just cry.

'Why does this *sniff* have to happen? It's all my *sniff* fault!' she asked herself in a weak tone, with her eyes bawling with wet, thick tears. She sat there, alone in the bathroom for hours, not wanting to come out.

_

'Aw, man! I really hope Mike's alright!' Cody said sadly. Both Harold and Cody were back in the alley way, trying to see if they missed anything on the crime scene where Mike hurt himself.

'I thought you said this area was cut off,' Harold thought aloud.

'It is. But, what does it matter. Mike's in deep trouble and we need to find more about it,'

They arrived at the end of the alley way, smelling the whiff of the bins that travelled to their noses.

'Gosh! It stinks in here!' Harold complained, blocking his nose.

'Just bare with it for now,' Cody replied, turning his back towards Harold. Cody's eyes scanned the small area, noticing the knife that Mike used down in the corner next to the few bins.

'Hey, look!' Cody told Harold, pointing to the knife. The geek carefully leant over, trying not to touch the dry blood that still stuck on the blade. A cold shiver ran down Cody's spine, whimpering when seeing the bloody knife but held it by the edge of the handle.

'Awesome,' Harold said, looking closer at the knife.

'How's this awesome? It's gross and I feel terrible that Mike used this,' Cody explained.

'Yeah, but-Hey, what's this?' Harold asked, noticing a piece of paper stuck to his foot. On the piece of paper was messy writing, with smudged words in blue pen. Harold leant over and picked it up, trying to make out who it was written by.

'Gosh! Whoever wrote this could of written it neater!' Harold complained, waving the piece of paper in the air.

'Hey, can I have a look?' Cody asked. Harold nodded, handing the paper over to the smaller geek. Cody scanned the written work, trying to make out the words, that was until he gasped with shock.

'Harold... I think I know who wrote this!' Cody gasped. Harold looked over his side and looked closer, adjusting his glasses.

'... Na na... Blah, blah, blah... HOLY CRAP! We have to show this to Zoey!' Harold wailed.

'B-but how? The hospital is like an hour from here!' Cody complained. 'Wait a minute, Trent's working at the supermarket next door, right?'

'Yeah, he came on his motorcycle... That's it! We'll ride his motorcycle!'

'I've never ridden one before,' Cody replied nervously.

'Me either, but let's go!'

The two ran down the alley way, arriving just outside the supermarket and seeing Trent just outside almost getting ready to jump on his motorcycle.

'Trent! We need your motorcycle!' Cody wailed, waving his hands in Trent's face.

'Wha-? Huh?' Trent asked in confusion. The tiny geek grabbed the helmet out of Trent's hands and Harold grabbed the other one, hanging off the edge of the handle. The two sat on top of the seat, Harold at the front and Cody at the back, sitting backwards.

'Wait, I need to turn around,' the geek said, but Harold didn't hear him, starting the engine.

'I'm guessing this is how it works...?' Harold asked quietly to himself.

'Hey! What the hell are you guys doing!' Trent complained angrily.

'We're ready to go! Hold on to the seat,' Harold explained.

'But, I'm still sitting backwards! Don't go just yet-AUGH!' Cody screamed feeling the motorcycle speed down the street. Cody grabbed onto the back of his seat, almost being flown off the seat at every corner but screamed with every turn. Harold felt proud, feeling the wind in his face and driving as quick as he could.

'I can't wait to tell my fair LeShawna that I road a motorcycle!' Harold announced, still not noticing Cody sitting backwards.

'Heeeelp!' Cody shouted.

_

'That... Was the worst ride.. Ever!' Cody complained, feeling quite sick in the face as they ran down the halls of the hospital.

'I felt so bad, driving that!' Harold kept on saying.

'I know, you've said that about a thousand times dude,' the geek replied, rolling his eyes. Cameron walked out of the bathrooms, seeing Harold and Cody almost crash into him.

'Harold, Cody, I'm so glad to see you two! How did you guys get he-'

'No time! Where's Zoey?' Cody asked, impatiently.

'She's crying in the girls bathroom, I-I think,' Cameron replied. The two nerds looked awkwardly at each other, then ran and turned the corner to the girls bathrooms.

'Zoey! ZOEY!' Cody yelled from the outside of the bathroom. Zoey came out, and Harold gasped in horror. Her hair was a mess, with her pigtails almost escaping from the elastics and the top of her head's hairs were sticking up in different directions. Her gave was blotchy and red, looking much worse with her angry and glaring face.

'How'd you guys get here?' Zoey asked, slightly angrily but tried to keep happy seeing the two.

'Read this!' Harold said, giving the piece of paper to Zoey.

'It was from Mike! Where'd you find this?'

'In the alley way,' Cody explained.

'It says... _'Hello, if you are reading this then, thanks. No-one cares about me anymore. Ever since I was eight, no-one ever knew who I was and I was alone, never having anyone to talk to. Well, except my personalities but I hate them. They're evil, rude, annoying and mean and most of all, HAVE RUINED MY LIFE. No-one likes me, everyone just hates me, so, that's why I want to end my life. I'm sitting her in the alley way, only remembering I had a piece of paper and pen in my pocket so that's where I am now. I found a knife, so I'm just going to end my life, there'll be no pain where I'm going. If you're reading this Lightning, then, this all your fault. YOU RUINED MY WHOLE LIFE, YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I'M HERE! You ruined my chances with Zoey... And, speaking of Zoey, if you're reading this... I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied to you, I just didn't know what to say. The truth was, I loved you. Vito was one of my personalities that liked Anne Maria, but, you were the one I loved. YOU. I loved you more than anything but now, it feels like we can never be, you hate me. So, I'm ending it here. Right now. Goodbye life...'_,' Zoey read aloud. She dropped the piece of paper on the ground, flying directly to the floor. She stood there in the same shocked and still position for that minute, not saying a word with her mouth hung open.

'Z-Zoey?' Cody asked, waving in her face. She stood there, swaying slowly side to side feeling a terrible sick feeling at the bottom of her stomach.

'Oh. My. GOSH,'

**Dun, dun, DUN. What will happen next? You'll have to find out soon. And for the record, Cody did not get hurt in the making of this chapter xD Thanks for reading, sorry it was short! I'm also making a Regular Show fanfic at the same time, so busy busy! Thanks again U**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the late update! Been really busy and stuff, just got a bunch of assessments :\ Anyway, here's the next chapter! :D**

Mike lay there, staying still in the bed taking no movement at all. The heart monitor bleeped loudly in the lonely room, echoing against the walls and bouncing around the room. His body wouldn't move it all, it just stayed in the exact same spot. Meanwhile, in Mike's mind... He was dreaming of something...

Mike woke up in the room, opening his eyes only seeing the colour of darkness.

'W-where am I?' Mike asked himself, standing up on the cool, hard ground rubbing his head with his right arm. A cold, slow wind pounded against his neck making a shiver rush down his own spine. He jumped around, trying to find what made him shiver as he felt the coldness rush over him even more.

'You... You're not going to live for long...' a slow and eery voice announced, somewhere in the distance.

'Wha-? Who... Huh!?' he asked confusingly, turning around in circles. A deep, quick breath past Mike's neck, almost as if the thing was standing right next to him. Mike froze, with his arms spread out and felt something past his body.

'Please, who are you?' Mike asked, almost feeling like he was talking to no-one. But someone was there in his presence, being invisible and unable to see.

'You... Right now, may have a big chance at dying,' the voice deeply said, slipping slowly with his words.

'So? I don't care. I want to die... I don't deserve to live,' Mike mumbled, glaring directly towards the thin air.

'Ha ha, yes. I've noticed. But, don't you regret anything at all?' the voice continued, with his sly and sleek voice.

'Well, yeah. I never got to say goodbye to Zoey or tell her, that I was completely sorry,' he answered back, with a loud sigh and his arms began to drop to towards the floor.

'Hm, yes. That is correct, you loved her didn't you?'

*sniff* 'Y-yeah, I still do. She just lightened up my life, almost as if she was an angel, I loved her and she... Used to love me,' Mike sighed, sitting down on the ground with his elbows resting upon his knees.

'She does love you... You should of seen her reaction when you got hurt and now, she misses you. She wants you,' the voice explained, flowing right through his ears.

'R-really?' Mike sniffed.

'Oh, yes. It's true. And now, you have a great chance of dying. If you do, you'll never see her again,' the voice continued, slipping past Mike's ears. His eyes widened, and his head lifted up higher as his back became straight.

'I-I won't!? No... This can't be happening... Now I know she likes me, I don't want to die!' Mike shouted jumping up in the air and pumping his arms up and down.

'He he... Too late now, buddy,' the voice evilly laughed. Mike angered up, with his dark cheeks turning to a light shade of red and he clenched his fist, jumping up and down in the air.

'No! I need to get out of here!' he screamed, trying to kick the guy with the mysterious voice. He lifted his foot in the air, trying to kick and punch the thing with his clenched fist. He flew through the air and landed hard on the ground, sliding against the blackened floor with his cheek. Mike winced, laying against the dark and cold ground.

'So pathetic... Well, if a bright light appears, that means you'll die, so beware of the light,' the voice continued and then happened to disappear, leaving Mike all alone on the ground in the dark room.

'I... Regret hurting myself... Please, I want to live!' Mike shouted, on his knees with his hands up high in the air.

'Please...'

_

Zoey crept through Mike's hospitals rooms door, with one of the new doctors behind.

'Alright, let's check up on Mike, now,' the doctor told Zoey, slipping past her side. They both walked into the room, standing right next to his bed. The heart monitor beeped slowly, making Zoey feel relieved that he was actually even alive. The doctor got out his stethoscope, leaning over towards Mike and measuring his heart beat.

'He may live, but he needs more blood in his body. If we get a donor in time, than he'll be able to live,' he explained, talking directly towards Zoey.

'Me! I'll donate blood! I-I will!' Zoey exclaimed, begging the doctor.

'I'm sorry Zoey, but Mike's blood type is very, very rare. We may be able to find someone around here with the same blood type, but we're not exactly sure,' he continued.

'Just like my mum...' Zoey thought sadly, staring down towards the ground with a depressed expression. The door behind them clicked open, appearing Harold, Cody and Dawn who walked slowly into the room.

'Where's Mike's mum and Cameron?' Zoey asked them, rushing straight up towards the three.

'His mum is still upset...' Cody explained.

'... and Cameron said he doesn't feel that fresh seeing Mike in the hospital bed. It makes him feel quite queezy,' Harold continued. Harold looked over Zoey's shoulder, seeing Mike in the hospital bed and gasped in shock.

'Gawsh! It's so horrible seeing him like that,' Harold complained, feeling sad on the inside and outside. Cody looked over too, developing a depressed expression.

'Wow... I still can't believe this is actually happening,' Cody said.

'I know, it's just-Wait... What's that sound...?' Zoey asked, hearing the heart monitor beat at a different rate. The sound became louder, speeding faster and faster, making Zoey gasp in shock soon followed by the three and the doctor.

'Oh-no, oh-no! We're loosing him!' the doctor shouted, rushing over to Mike's side. Everyone held shocked expressions, panicking and becoming stressed. The sound went faster and faster, making Zoey's face full of shock, confusion and sadness.

'No... NO! MIKE PLEASE LIVE!' Zoey yelled, running over to Mike's hospital bed, almost attacking his still body, until Dawn grabbed her arm.

'Calm down, Zoey! Please calm, the doctor is calling for help!' Dawn explained, trying to let Zoey breath. A second later, 3 other doctors came rushing in with the machine known as the. One of the doctors taped the metal pads to Mike's chest, done very quickly and wildly. Harold and Cody stared at each other with sad faces, hoping that their friend would be able to survive this one.

'Miiiike! PLEASE, WE WANT YOU TO LIVE!' Zoey cried, trying to struggle out of Dawn's arms. Dawn tried with all her might to keep her friend in place.

'Clear!' one of the doctors shouted, rubbing the two hand held items on either side and placed them on Mike's body letting out a large, static sound. Zoey continued to cry and scream, while the sounds of the monitor beeped louder and louder, faster and faster. It was happening all so fast, the room was full of loud noisy sounds and the doctors tried their hardest to keep Mike alive.

Meanwhile...

_

The darkened room that Mike was in was full of black, with Mike sitting right in the middle with his knees held up to his chest. He sat there silently, having no idea what to do now. All he wanted was his real self to wake up, he just wanted to get out of the dark room... But it was a hard chance. The only things he could hear was the thoughts of his other personalities in his mind, yelling or either complaining to each other.

'You idiot! Now, we're going to die because of you!' Vito yelled inside Mike's mind, talking to him.

'Yeah, mate, this is all your fault, ya know?' Manitoba Smith agreed.

'Svetlana never won ze gold medal at the Olympics in my entire life!' Svetlana complained in a frustrated tone.

'Back in my day, people never complained... They started a real fight!' Chester yelled, causing all of his personalities to erupt in a giant fight inside Mike's brain.

'SHUT-UP! It's not my fault at all, IT'S ALL YOURS!' Mike screamed, standing up and throwing his fists in the air. His personalities became quiet, not making any sound that Mike could hear of.

'That's better... Now, I just want to focus on if I'll ever make it out of here...' Mike sighed, staring all around the room to see nothing as usual. Right above Mike's head, something bright shone from the top which seemed to almost blind his own very eyes. The brightness beamed down slowly into the room below, blaring it's white light. Mike looked up, staring at the light in confusion.

'Oh-no... No... NO!' Mike yelled, noticing what the light actually meant. He couldn't help but walk closer to the light, closer and closer feeling as if the light was pulling him forward.

'No... I can't die now! I need to look away!' he yelled to himself. Mike turned his head, in hope to not be tempted of getting dragged up further but it was almost impossible. The light brought Mike closer, lifting him up further in the air and felt almost weightless, but trying to stay put on the spot.

'No! No! NO!' Mike screamed getting dragged from the room. Until, the light suddenly disappeared and he dropped smack bang onto the floor right below him. He facepalmed the ground, sending a rush of pain through his whole body feeling a slight sting upon his nose.

'Wha-? The light, it disappeared?' Mike thought aloud, being too confused for words sitting up in a proper position.

'Thank goodness! I'm still alive! Well... Somewhat,' Mike continued sitting in the dark room.

The heart beat monitor soon became slower and slower, turning back down to it's normal rate. The red line across the screen got brought back to life, as the sounds of the beeps became almost quieter and quite slower than it did before. The few doctors breathed a sigh of relief, wiping their foreheads with success knowing that their patient was still just alive. Zoey's terrified shocked face, turned upside down into a smile seeing that Mike was okay again but he was still in the hospital bed not moving.

'Phew! That was close. He's safe, for now,' one of the doctors explained walking directly over to the four. Zoey's eyes shone with brightness and gave the doctor a hug.

'Thank-you... Thank-you so much for saving him for now!' Zoey exclaimed, crying with joy on the doctors coat. She let go, being pulled back by Dawn.

'I told you that the doctors know what they are doing. I could easily sense it in their aura's,' Dawn explained to the red head. Harold and Cody both exchanged relieved glances and everyone headed out of the room, all except for Zoey and one of the doctors.

'You're lucky that he has a friend like you, someone who truly cares about him,' the doctor told Zoey in a brief conversation.

'Well... Thank-you. He is one of my best friends and just seeing him in a condition like this really worries me,' Zoey fretted, feeling tense all over again.

'You shouldn't worry. We're doing the best we can, he still has a chance. Now, we should leave. We know exactly if something like that will happen again, our monitor goes,' the doctor explained.

'Thank-you...' Zoey replied. The both exited the room, closing the door with a click. Mike still lay in that position, while someone was waiting outside the hospital feeling guilty on the inside.

'Oh, man! T-this is all my Sha-fault! Pop won't be proud of me!' Lightning exclaimed in a worried tone, sitting just outside the hospital in the parking lot. A voice pounded through his head which was from his father...

*Flashback*

Lightning at the age of 6, came home crying and ran through the house of the front door. His successful pop sat on the couch, reading the newspaper hearing his own son crying over in the kitchen. His pop ran over, into the kitchen seeing his is son sitting in the corner next to the bench with his back arched and his eyes bawling with tears.

'Son, what's wrong?' he asked with a firm tone, bending his knees and getting down to Lightning's height. Lightning wiped away a few tears from his red, puffy eyes and spoke in his tiny voice.

'I-I was walking home and a bunch of street kids k-kept teasing me about how I-I was weak and a loser!' he cried, looking up at his Pop.

'Son, when you're older, you need to crush your enemies to the dirt! Even if their fat, skinny... Old, young and even if they're normal or have a strange disorder, you need to be the king of them all! Crush them, you will be the leader! You'll be the best around, no-one's ever gonna put you down!' his dad yelled at him. Lightning sniffed and replied 'R-really?'

'Yes! Do what you can to defeat those orphan street kids!' his pop continued, then gave a little wink to his son. Lightning watched his dad head out of the kitchen, and gave out little sniffs.

'Y-yeah! I'm gonna be tough! Don't worry pop, I'm gonna be like you when I'm older... Exactly like you,' Lightning told himself with pride, clenching his fists and gave an evil smile.

*End of flashback*

Those words were said by Lightning's pop when he was little. Lightning closed his eyes tight, and held his hands upon his heavy and confused head.

'No, Pop! Lightning's not gonna obey those words anymore! T-they just got me in trouble!' he yelled, opening his eyes and standing up slowly.

'I'm gonna forget those sha-words! They're now out the window, gone. Lightning should of never listened to those words in the first place, I'm now in deep dog doo...' Lightning continued to shout.

'I'm sorry...'

**Wow, Lightning? He's feeling sorry? xD Anyway, thank-you all for my reviews! I can't thank you guys enough! Also…**

** Lakec: Yep, I sure did get those ideas and they were awesome! I'll have to use some of them when I have time to xD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, all! I've finally got the next chapter uploaded, kept you guys waiting didn't I? Sorry this was late, my second cousin recently died and we're really close. My family was really devastated, including me since he only died at a young age. Make's me feel guilty writing this fanfic :/**

Plus, I had assessments but they're all over! (Except a math test).

Well, enjoy the next chapter!  


Zoey sat in the waiting room, trying to get comfortable on the hard feeling seats with a worried and sick feeling in her stomach. She bent over slightly, hugging her belly with her pale arms and stared up at the TV that held right above her head.

'Zoey... I-I need to go home. My mum will get very, very worried of me...' Cameron told the red-head, standing up from the seat next to her. Dawn slowly opened her eyes, sitting in her meditating position on the ground, nodding in agreement.

'I have to go to, I'm very sorry Zoey! We will see you soon,' Dawn added quietly, standing up from her sitting position. Zoey faked a quick grin and replied back saying 'Oh, no, that's alright! See you two later!' The two walked out of the door, until Zoey noticed Harold and Cody sitting behind her with bored expressions looking up at the TV and checking the times on their watches.

'You guys can leave if you want... I'm going to leave later anyway,' Zoey explained to them. Cody and Harold both nodded.

'Are you sure?' Cody asked in a concerned tone.

'Y-yeah! We don't have to leave,' Harold added.

'No, no, you two can go. I'll see you guys soon,' the red head stated, closing her eyes and putting her hand up. Harold and Cody both said their goodbye's, heading out of the hospital door walking slowly towards the carpark. Zoey looked over to her left, seeing Mike's mum have a sick and worried look, her arms were crossed tightly across her chest and she just stared into the wall not doing anything.

'Hey, I'm just going to go to the bathrooms,' Zoey told Mike's mum.

'Huh... What? Oh, yes, go ahead,' his mum replied in a confused but nervous tone, looking up to her with sad and worried eyes. Zoey gave an upset glance back for a second, then turned her head around and dashed straight of to the bathrooms.

'I feel so sorry for Mike's mum...' Zoey thought to herself with worry. 'She looks so upset! Well, I must look exactly the same to her from her point of view...' The red head turned a left corner, walking fast down the corridor with her legs pumping on an average level. She looked down to the ground, not looking up to see someone ran in front of her.

'Zoey!' a voice yelled. Zoey looked up seeing an over achiever jock, with a nervous look upon his face and his arms out to make her stop.

'Lightning!' she shouted with a dark glare, slapping his cheek with the back of her hand. His cheek got pushed to the side as her whole hand whipped across his face.

'Ow! Lightning didn't do anything yet!' Lightning complained, reaching up to rub his cheek.

'You've done a lot!' she said in an angry tone, gritting her teeth together and raising her other hand.

'No, no! Don't slap me again! Lightning's here to sha-explain!' he pleaded, holding his fists together.

'Ugh... Fine, what?' she snapped.

'Um, well, to start off; I'm sorry,' Lightning started, hunching his back over and staring towards the ground. Zoey looked at him with a confused expression, she would never think that Lightning would say this to her.

'I-I'm sorry for everything! When I was a little Lightning, I was so weak. I got teased a lot and everything... That's when my pop told me that I should stand up for myself and crush my enemies into the dirt!' Lightning explained, pounding his fist into the palm of his other hand. 'But, boy, was my Pop sha-wrong...' Zoey continued to look at him with interest and crossed her arms over her chest.

'I didn't mean to do everything. I didn't know it'd go this far and I-'

'Zip. I get it. You're completely sorry,' Zoey told Lightning, cutting his sentence off. Lightning looked back at her with a relieved expression and let out a large sigh.

'But, I'm still mad at you. If he dies, it's your fault. He's in a coma at the moment if he does, that means everyone will blame it all on you,' Zoey glared, pushing one finger onto his chest and leaning forward. Lightning gulped and leant backwards, stepping a few inches back.

'So, you'll be known as "The Unkind, Rude Jock Who Killed A Poor Boy With A Disorder",' she smirked, leaning in further. Lightning looked up at her with sad and shocked eyes and began to drip small drops of sweat from his brow.

'Oh man! I'm such an idiot!' Lightning cried slightly, covering up his eyes with his large hands.

'Well, all he needs is lots of blood in his body. He needs a donor, but his blood type is so rare,' Zoey sighed, leaning against the wall of the corridor.

'H-hey, I could check what blood I have by doing a blood test!' Lightning cheered up, thinking of his brilliant idea for once.

'But, his blood type is very RARE. I doubt you'd have it,' Zoey explained in a slow voice, making sure the dim-witted jock understood.

'I could always try!' Lightning pleaded, staring directly towards Zoey with a puppy dog face.

'Well, if you want to, then fine. Do it,' Zoey replied, lifting up her hand with her palm facing right in front of his face.

'Thanks so much Sha-Zoey!' he yelled excitedly, jumping up and down on the spot with a happy smile that spread from ear to ear.

'Alright... I guess we can ask now...'

_

It had been six hours after Lightning got the needle and it was almost 3 am in the morning. Zoey was lying down on the seats in the waiting room, with her back turned towards the emergency desk. Lightning sat up with his eyes slowly closing, trying to remain focus on watching a late night movie on the TV. Mike's mum sat up, but her eyes were closed and slight snoring was heard from her nose and mouth. The door burst open from the hallways, with a sudden loud sound which made them all jump with slight shock. Lightning's eyes brightened up as he saw Mike's doctor who has rushed through the door, carrying a small plastic bag which held Lightning's blood in the needle tube.

'Oh! What were the results, man?' Lightning asked with anticipation, running over to the side of Mike's doctor.

'Your results... You have the exact type of blood!' he replied with a victorious tone and wide smile. Zoey hearing the news from the seats gasped with excitement and her eyes began to sparkle. Mike's mum jumped up in the air, literally, smiling with glee and the two rushed over.

'Are you serious!?' Zoey squealed.

'Yes, I certainly am serious. After testing this young fellow's blood and Mike's, we have found out that they are exactly the same,' Mike's doctor explained with a cheerful and proud smile. Zoey couldn't help but hug the doctor and she began to cry for joy. She closed her eyes and the warm, happy tears stained the doctors uniform.

'Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyou!' Zoey shouted, letting go of the doctor.

'Is it alright if we see Mike now in his room?' Mike's mum asked, still feeling the joy and excitement buzz through her body.

'Of course, now young man... You need your parent or guardian to come...' the doctor started to talk to Lightning, while the two ladies began to walk through the corridors of the hospital, wanting to arrive at Mike's room. They passed a bunch of rooms, walking straight forward with excitement.

'This is just wonderful news! I can't believe, that boy Lightning of all people, would donate blood,' his mum told the red-head with enthusiasm.

'I know, right?' Zoey asked, even thought she slightly convinced Lightning to donate in the first place. The arrived at the room, opening the door slowly and looked inside across the bed. But...

He was gone.

No sight of Mike in the bed, nothing at all. The tubes that were connected to Mike's disappeared body lay on the ground, with the heart monitor beginning to go crazy. The covers on the hospital bed were pulled over, but the big give away, was the window on the wall.

It was open.

'HE'S GONE!?' Zoey shouted feeling the blood to drain away from her body. Mike's mum screamed in horror, placing her hands on her cheeks.

'Where's Mike!? How could of he moved!?' his mum asked with a terrified voice, holding onto the door hoping not to faint. Zoey's eyes darted towards the hall way and she ran out back to the waiting room, seeing Lightning and the doctor still talking with each other.

'MIKE! He's... *puff* GONE!' Zoey explained loudly, running out of breath and yelled directly towards the too. Lightning's face was full of terror but still held confusion.

'So, does this mean I will get in trouble or-'

'What!?' Mike's doctor interrupted, running up back to his old hospital room. Lightning and Zoey both followed, and eventually arrived.

'Oh-no... This can't be good!' his doctor stated, noticing the tubes on the floor and everything looking like a mess.

'How could you have moved!? He was on life support!' Zoey asked, being in a worried state.

'Well, when you are on life support, you can wake up at anytime. I'm guessing Mike got up and pulled out the tubes that connected to his body...' the doctor explained. '... without those tubes, this is leading him to death,'

Mike's mother swayed to the side, trying to hang onto the door and leaned against the side. She breathed heavily with shock, feeling her heart break up inside. Lightning feared that if he dies, it would be his fault so he felt just as worried as Mike's mum. But Zoey, she stayed calm for the one minute, not daring to move.

Until she screamed, like having a late reaction and asked as many questions as once.

'Why? Where is he? Can we find him? WE NEED HIM! He's gonna die! ANSWER ME!' she yelled, shouting questions left and right towards the doctor. She hung onto the doctors coat, pulling him back and forth, getting him a little dizzy.

'Calm down! We need to get the police straight away, he could be even dead this instant,' the doctor answered back, running to get more doctors. Lightning pulled out the phone from his pocket, dialing the number as fast as his fingers could.

'...Why?' she simply asked herself.

_

***Before***

Mike awoke, with his eyes coming to the hospital room. Everything seemed clear, he could see everything in sight.

_'I-I... I'm alive!'_ he thought with excitement, not having enough energy to talk. His eyes darted to the side of the room, seeing the machine hooked up to his arms and saw the tubes connecting them together.

_'But... I'm still on life support. I could be on life support for who knows how long!'_ he complained in his mind. _'So, what's the point?'_

He gained enough energy to finally move his mouth up and down, even move his arms side to side with ease. He slowly sighed but an idea cracked into his brain.

'What's the point of being on life support? When... You can already be dead?' he asked himself aloud. Another voice, faintly sounded through his head belonging to a cranky old man.

_'I thought ya wanted to stay alive because of that girl ya had a crush on!'_ Chester stated.

_'I know... I know... But, I've changed my decision. If I'm on life support for a long time, Zoey will move on and meet another guy. That's the only reason I want to stay alive, but, who would like a guy like this?'_ Mike thought, staring down at his skinny and frail body. _'But, is there any possible way to die quicker?' _Mike glanced towards his arms, staring at the tubes with held onto his skin by tape and looked over towards the heart monitor. A spark buried into his brain, which made Mike feel bright and happier.

_'Wait... I know now,' he thought._ Mike slowly reached over to his left arm, holding onto one of the three tubes that were deeply buried into his skin. He yanked on the tube, but that made a rush of pain flow through his veins. He tugged harder and got the tube out, which fell onto the floor. He did so with the next 5 on his two arms, yelping quietly as the pain continued to hurt his arms. The heart monitor beeps faster and faster, holding an error signal on the black screen shining in dark red. With each move, he felt weaker and weaker, stepping his feet down on the floor. He walked slowly towards the window, almost tripping over and not being used to walking. His hands tugged onto the window, pulling it open and made his escape, by jumping out and landing in a soft, green bush. That was when he ran, as fast as he could, but went slower and slower with each step feeling the energy drain from his body and disappear elsewhere.

'The beach... *puff* is only around the corner... I'll jump off the edge of the cliff that sticks out into the ocean and land on the bunch of rocks below,' Mike explained to himself aloud, running across the road in his hospital clothes. He looked ridiculous, but didn't care.

He just wanted to die. His life has always been full of troubles, he just couldn't live any longer. Zoey was the light to his world, even if everything was pounding down on him and he felt like his whole body could just explode. But, he knew it was for the best. Dying was the best choice, Zoey would move on and forget about him. He arrived at the top of the grass off the edge of the cliff that beamed out into the ocean. It was still dark, from being only late morning but thought to himself _'Maybe... I could just watch the last sunrise... Then, I'll jump,'_

Mike sat on the edge off the cliff, feeling the wind against his skinny body and waited for the sun to come out through the darkness of the sky.

He waited.

Waiting...

**I'm such a horrible person, aren't I? The part at the end was an idea I got from a small animation. It was about a character being in hospital and he couldn't stand it. He ran out of the room, pulling out the tubes from his body and walked into a field of grass. That was until he fell straight onto the grass and stared up to the sky, seeing the world fade away. Quite sad but I found it beautiful.**

Anyway, thank-you again for your awesome reviews, I just love you all! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! Your reviews fill my heart up with joy, I just love them to bits :D

What will happen to Mike next? Will Lightning get in trouble? And will I ever finish this story? Stay alert for the next chapter!

Also, one of my amazing and kind reviewers, Malzi21, writes the most amazing stories! He is writing a Gwuncan story and has finished his Bawn fanfic. If you're a fan of Gwuncan and Bawn, check them out because I've absolutely loved the Bawn fic and I'm looking forward to his Gwuncan story :)

Thanks again, all of you!  



	17. Chapter 17

'WE NEED TO FIND HIM!'

Zoey was running around the hospital room with the feeling of terror inside her stomach. Her head felt like it was going to explode with frustration and confusion but most of all; concern. Lightning grabbed her by the arm, trying to stop her quick pacing but didn't work, as she struggled he let her go.

'What do we do!?' Lightning shouted towards Zoey feeling too scared to do anything. Zoey stared back at him, trying to hold in her tears and whispered 'We need to find him,'

'You can't find him now! It's still dark and the police are already on it. All we have to do is stay here,' his doctor stated, looking closer towards the window. Her ears grabbed the message from the doctor but she couldn't take those words, the police would never find him.

'No... NO! I'M GOING TO FIND HIM!' Zoey screamed, stepping her foot down on the hospital ground. She glared angrily towards the door, pumping her fists up and down, swinging her arms in motion and ran out the door as fast as she could. Lightning stood directly in the same position, staring towards the doorway but then ran straight after her down the hall.

'W-what now!?' Mike's mum asked with shock, leaning next to the wall.

'All we have to do is wait...' the doctor replied, looking out the window.

'B-but, the kids! My son!' she said with a worried tone and ran out of the room. He stared all alone in the room, until he followed along as well being just behind Mike's mum.

_

The darkness loomed over the outside of the hospital, which doomed deeply upon the huge field of grass. The grass was moving swiftly against the soft, early morning wind with perfect harmony until footsteps crashed down upon the green very loudly. These footsteps belonged to the certain red-head, desperately running across the field with her face holding lost, worry and fear. Her eyes were open wide, glancing quickly around in front of her for any signs of the teen that she loved and her mouth was wide open, breathing in and out, running out of breath. Zoey fell forward and collapsed on the ground, straight onto her face after tripping over her own two feet. Tears began to stream down her face which fell onto the soft, green ground and sniffed loudly trying to sit up.

'I-I'll never find him! He's gonna die!' she cried, finally being able to sit up and crossed her arms over her knees. She sat in the same spot, feeling a huge wave of depression crash down on her frail body and she continued to cry even harder.

'I need to find him! No matter what, dead or alive!' Zoey perked up, looking into the distance. Zoey squinted, seeing the edge of a cliff much further in front of her but there was something standing upon the tip. The sun began to peek through the darkness of the sky, just starting to beam onto the grass but very slowly. She continued to squint and saw a dark figure standing on the edge, with his hair waving against the wind along with his peculiar clothes.

'Sir! What are you doing?' she yelled towards the figure. The figure turned around, but she still wasn't able to see. His eyes opened wide and he took a few steps back, ready to jump off the cliff. Zoey stood up, walking slowly towards the dark figure and her vision cleared up very quickly with each swift step she took upon the grass. She tightened her fists and cocked her head in confusion, trying to find out who the mysterious person was on the edge of the cliff who looked somewhat worried and scared at the same time. That was until she gasped and finally knew who it was.

Mike.

If Zoey was holding something, she would of dropped away and smashed it on the ground. But, the shock did not stop Zoey. Her legs got into gear and began to move with the sound of the wind, stepping as fast as she could with a million thoughts running through her head.

'Mike!' she yelled, stepping right in front of him, staring directly towards his precious and tired face. She didn't know what to do, she just stood in the same spot huffing and puffing.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?' she yelled as loudly as she could on the edge of the cliff. Mike looked sweetly back at her with a weak smile and muttered.

'I'm dying... That's what I'm here to do,'

'YOU NEED TO GET BACK TO THE HOSPITAL!' Zoey screamed about to grab onto Mike's arm. Mike stepped a few steps back and was leaning on the edge of the cliff, his heels just over the edge.

'No, I'm gonna die anyway. Plus, you hate me,' Mike muttered, looking below to the dark and deep ocean below, splashing against spiky rocks. Zoey's eyes opened wide and her pupils became smaller, yelling 'WHAT!' She grabbed onto Mike's arms, until he struggled to let go. He leant back and then...

Fell.

Zoey jumped onto her knees, grabbing onto Mike's arms just before he fell. Mike was just hanging onto Zoey's hand, with a light grip off the edge of the cliff with his body moving with the wind. Zoey struggled to hold onto his weight, and she used both of her hands trying to pull him up.

'What are you doing!? Why are you helping?! You hate me, Zoey!' he shouted above, trying to let go of her arm.

'I'D NEVER HATE YOU! I love you, Mike!' she shouted below, with there faces just apart from each other.

'Before I tried to kill myself, you got annoyed! He even said you hated me!' Mike yelled back with a worried face.

'NO! I never said that! And, I'm sorry for everything! I was too sad at that moment, I never meant anything that I said!' she shouted with a desperate and worried expression, clinging onto his hand with all her might.

'Yeah, sure, sure!' Mike sarcastically replied back. 'Just let me go,'

'I'M NOT KIDDING MIKE! PLEASE!' Zoey yelled back with tears beginning to run down her cheeks. 'PLEASE MIKE! Believe me!'

Mike stared back up her, seeing Zoey's beautiful face full of great concern just for him. Mike's dark glare disappeared from his face and opened up his eyes wide, dropping his mouth. He kept on staring at her, dangling from the edge of the cliff thinking about everything in his head.

'She... She truly does love me... I thought she'd just leave me,' he thought to himself. 'She's beautiful and, I just love her!'

A wave of realization crashed down on him, swigging through his mind and body.

'You're right Zoey! I-I love you! Ever since the start and the moment I saw you! I thought you'd think I was a freak because of my personalities and how I lied about my whole life!' he yelled back feeling worried and somewhat dizzy hanging off the edge of the cliff, loosing energy every second.

'I've loved you too from the start as well! And I don't care about your personalities, they make you your own self!' she said back with a sweet smile. Mike held on tightly and harder, glancing below towards the rocks and the deep, dark ocean that swirled around.

'Y-You're right Zoey, I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused,' he replied with a sweet smile, until he felt his hand slipping from Zoey's.

'Augh! Help! I'm slipping!' he shouted back with a worried expression. Zoey gasped with shock, pulling out her other hand and pulling on Mike's other arm to pull him up even further, but had no luck. He almost was about to fall straight to the bottom.

'This is it, I guess,' he replied back sadly. Zoey looked back at him and sweetly said 'No, I'll pull you up!'

'No, Zoey, you can't pull me up. Plus, I'm getting weaker and weaker because I'm not on life support, my body can drop at any moment...' he replied with a sad tone. Zoey's fingers separated from Mike's tanned hands and he began to fall...

... Until a dark arm poked over the cliff, grabbing onto Mike's weak and frail body, pulling him off onto the edge of the cliff. Zoey glanced over and realized that the arm belonged to Lightning.

'Lightning!' she gasped in shock, seeing him on his knees and pulled Mike all the way up. Mike's eyes began to close and his body became weak because he didn't have any life support.

'Oh-no... HE NEEDS TO GET BACK TO THE HOSPITAL!' Zoey shouted, scrambling over on her hands and knees towards Mike, who lay on the grass.

'H-how do we do that?!' Lightning asked in a worried tone.

'I-I-I... Don't know!' Zoey frantically replied, leaning over towards Mike's face. She placed her lips upon's Mike's mouth, breathing in and out, trying to bring him back to life. She puffed and huffed, then leant over to the side and took her breath.

'That ain't gonna work! He's almost dying because of blood lose, not breath!' Lightning complained.

'That was the only thing I could do... H-he won't live!' she cried, with tears flowing out from her eyes clenching onto to Mike's chest desperately. Lightning turned his head around to the field of grass, gasping with excitement.

'Zoey! Zoey!' Lightning yelled, grabbing onto Zoey's hair, trying to turn her around. Her head faced towards the field of grass, seeing Mike's mum and his doctor, running along as fast as they could with a few other nurses and doctors who were holding a stretcher. Zoey perked her head up and smiled with joy, thinking that there was just enough hope for Mike to live again. They ran at fast speed, skidding on the long grass as they just arrived next to the peaceful, tanned teen and picked him up onto the stretcher.

'Mike!' Zoey's mum shouted, running next to the stretcher and burst into tears, holding her hands up to her face. 'W-what happened!?'

'We'll tell you later but, we gotta take him back to the hospital!' Zoey explained in a worried tone, following everyone behind as they ran off with him on the stretcher. The arrived at the hospital, with the bunch of doctors frantically taking him through the emergency room.

'He needs blood to live! What will he do!?' Zoey frantically asked, as she watched him being put on a hospital bed in the pale, white, surgery room.

'Well, we have a solution,' Mike's doctor announced, grabbing a small, glass tube from behind him titled 'Mike's Blood'

Zoey squinted over towards the small glass, tube and squinted trying to read what it said.

'W-what? How'd you get that!?' she asked, staring up at his doctor with a confused look.

'We got Lightning's blood in the end,' he replied back with a smile, holding up the small tube with the red, dark blood inside.

'Will that be enough!?' Zoey asked.

'Just. It will be enough for him to survive,' he replied, putting to the tube into a the needle. They all looked down over at Mike, who was becoming paler by the second because the lose of his blood which made everyone look nervously at each other.

'Quickly!' Lightning yelled, frantically waving his arms up and down, as well as jumping on his own too feet of being nervous. Mike's doctor, quickly pressed down on the top of his arm trying to find the vein. As he found it, he quickly slid the needle into Mike's arm, seeing the blood disappear inside his own body. The blood began to rush back to Mike's body, as everyone noticed that he began to stop becoming pale. Mike's mouth twitched, and his heart began to beat slowly, just trying to bring him back to life.

'He's... He's alive!' Zoey exclaimed, jumping up and down on the spot with excitement. Lightning silently gave a sigh of relief, feeling happy that he was now actually alive. If he really did die, everyone would've blamed the whole thing on Lightning.

'Imagine if he did die... It would've been all my fault! I'd be in so much trouble, Pop would even hate Lightning forever!' Lightning thought in his head, fiddling his fingers together, staring at Mike's body in the hospital bed. 'Thank grosh, he's actually alive!'

'Okay, it seems to be that he is alive. But, his heart just has to get used to working again, so he should be awake soon,' his doctor explained, as the other doctors began to leave the room. Zoey began to develop a huge smile, feeling the joy begin to burst in her heart yet again. Lightning smiled, feeling the relief leave his whole body while Mike's mum almost started to jump up and down in the air.

'Are you serious!?' Zoey asked, just making sure. She ran over to Mike's body, leaning over to give him a hug even if he wasn't able to feel or hear her. She sniffed and began to cry happy tears, feeling just to excited for words. She gave Mike a kiss on his cheek, then let go and took a step back from the bed.

'He should wake up soon,' his doctor said. 'Come on, let's go to the waiting room and give him some peace,'

The 3 all exited out if the room, closing the door behind them. Outside in the sky, the sun began to slowly rise into the daytime, as the dark night suddenly turned to a beautiful, bright morning. As soon as the sun got over the trees and beamed down into Mike's hospital room, he opened his eyes.

'I-I'm awake!' Mike thought, still feeling his body slightly hurting. He looked around the room, noticing that he was safely in his hospital bed in the room all alone.

'I wish I could get up... If I could, I'd tell her that I'm awake and well. And... That I love her,' Mike thought, smiling weakly to himself. He noticed that his personalities hadn't talked in ages, but that didn't matter.

'I guess you guys are quiet and shocked from what had happened just this week, I'm guessing?' he asked his personalities from his mind. They didn't dare to speak, not even the complaining Chester. They were all too scared to know what was going to happen next, especially since they were all the main part of what had recently happened and why Mike was in the position that he was that day.

'We're... S-sorry...' Svetlana quietly spoke from his own thoughts.

'Yes, I am still all mad at you guys,' Mike stated, making all the personalities feel quite guilty.

'But, I forgive you, as long as you'll never do anything as bad as this again!' he explained with a slight anger at the end of his own thought.

'Thanks Mike.. We're sorry mate,' Manitoba Smith replied.


	18. Chapter 18

'This whole mess has been crazy. From the start when Mike first came to school with a happy smile, to when he tried to kill himself...' Zoey thought. 'I-I just can't believe what had happened, it's like, a dream where you can't escape,'

'Believe it Zoey, cus, it's real,' Lightning replied lying on the waiting seats with his legs dangling in the air and reading a magazine. Zoey sat there with her facial expression blank and her mouth was kept straight.

'But, now it's a happy ending, right?' Lightning asked, looking up from his magazine with his head tilted to the side. Zoey answered back with a sigh 'Yeah, it is. A-and of course, I'm happy for it! I'm just afraid that he won't even remember me after being asleep right now, like amnesia and he won't love me, or-'

'Calm down! Lightning knows that Mike still likes you! And if he has forgotten about anything, I'll punch his head so he'll be able to remember,' Lightning said with an encouraging smile.

'What!?' Zoey shouted in shock with a worried face.

'No! I didn't mean it like that!' Lightning replied, face-palming himself with an embarrassing sigh.

'I'm so glad he's okay though,' she thought to herself, twiddling her feet around which each other which were just hovering above the ground. She questioned how they got here in the first place, it was ever since Mike came to their school and everything just became crazy.

'It's not Mike's fault of course, no way!' Zoey thought, wondering how her mind thought of something close to that. 'I wish he was with me right now, so I could give him a giant, heart-warming hug,'

The clock struck 9:00am and Zoey looked over towards the doors to see that Mike's mum and his doctor both walked out with extremely happy smiles on their faces, beaming with happiness as if something amazing had just happened.

'Why so smiley you too?' Lightning demanded in a joking tone, placing the magazine down next to him.

'Come and we'll tell you,' Mike's mum said, with a small tear that sprung from her eye. Zoey felt a rush of nervousness but surprise inside her.

'Is Mike awake? Is that why they're smiling?' she thought, getting up from the seat and following Lightning as they all exited the waiting room. Many thoughts ran through her head, giving her a slight headache as they stepped through the halls of the hospital. It felt like the longest walk to his own hospital room, as each step they took sounded like a large echo which ran through the whole of the building. Zoey turned and twisted through the corners, getting more anxious as they continued to walk and felt small butterflies hit against the front of her stomach.

'Yo, Zoey, you look nervous! You okay?' Lightning asked, taking a quick glance over at her worried face. Zoey wiped the expression off and smiled sweetly towards her friend.

'Yes, I-I'm fine. To tell the truth, I'm just a bit nervous like I said before,' she replied, sighing and looking straight forward.

'Don't be, there's no need to,' he replied, patting her softly on the back with a smile in return. Zoey gulped and nodded her head.

'You're right, I should be fine and not worried,' she answered back, as they walked right up to Mike's door.

'Alright, the big news is, Mike's awake,' his doctor briefly explained. Zoey gasped with a large smile, covering her mouth with one hand and getting an excited feeling in her stomach.

'But, don't rush him when you get in. His scars are still recovering and got worse due to the bruising from loosing more blood after walking over to the cliff,' his doctor warned. 'Plus, as we couldn't take that much of Lightning's blood, he is a little bit weak but of course, he's living perfectly fine. He will just need to stay in here for a week to recover a bit more, then, he'll be out of here,'

'Told ya everything was fine,' Lightning said to Zoey with an encouraging smile and looking towards her. Zoey still continued to smile and felt as if everything was becoming all lucky again and wanted to see him even more right now.

'May we go in?' she asked looking up at his doctor and looked over to his mum.

'Oh, have you already seen him yet?' she asked Mike's mum, who nodded in return.

'Yes, now, it's your turn,' his mum replied with a smile towards her. Mike's doctor opened the door, appearing the white, bright room which Zoey quickly scanned as her eyes popped through and around the side of the door as she was right across, was Mike. Zoey's heart skipped a beat and her she felt a large rush of excitement shiver up her spine, because this was the first time she saw Mike awake in a long time.

In a slow-motion type of scene, she ran over to the bed as fast as she could feeling the quick wind as her feet lifted up from the ground. She stared directly towards Mike, with the largest smile anyone could ever imagine which covered almost her whole face and Mike, who was sitting up against his pillow gave her a weak but very happy smile back. She literally jumped over towards his bed and by his side, she began to give him the biggest and best hug ever given by anyone at that moment. Mike's body wobbled as he felt the rush and excitement from Zoey who wrapped her arms around his frail body and began to cry softly on his shoulder.

'M-Mike! I'm so glad you're *sniff* okay!' she cried, feeling the tears spring down her cheeks and landed on Mike's back. He smiled and closed his eyes at the same time as he gave her a small pat on the back and returned the hug, beginning to cry himself feeling Zoey's body slightly move and sniff because of her crying.

'I thought I was *sniff* going to loose you *sniff* forever!' she cried, holding onto him tighter and crying harder than before. A small tear sprung from Mike's eyes and landed on her back while replying 'It's okay, Zoey, I'm much better now,'

They both continued to comfortably hug each other, while Mike slowly stroked Zoey's red, shining hair as her head laid against the side of his neck. Lightning quickly scooted over, as they both let go of their long hug and Lightning said 'Look... I-I really am so sorry. This whole thing was my own fault! I just feel beyond terrible seeing you like this...'

Lightning began to slightly cry and tried his hardest to cover his face with his hands and head turned sideways, but it was very obvious as they all heard the small sniffs that was coming from his nose.

'Hey, Lightning,' Mike said in response, noticing the small tears on his face.

'Yeah?'

'It's not all your fault. My decision was to kill myself, but you were the one that lead me to it,' Mike answered back, raising his finger in the air and pointed directly towards him. Lightning felt guilty all over again, feeling deeply sad and nervous of what he was going to say next.

'You were the one that got me depressed, sad and ruined almost the whole of my life,' Mike stated, with a slight glare and his left eyebrow raised.

'I understand that. And I'm far beyond sorry for what I've done! It's my fault, I just feel so bad and guilty right now. My papa said when I was little to never give up and be strong, b-but I took the "strong" part the wrong way,' Lightning replied, twiddling his fingers.

'Oh, I see then,' the injured teen replied, looking down towards his own scars. This led both Zoey and Lightning to do the same thing, which made Zoey gasp in shock as she saw how brutal and dark they were while a shiver ran up Lightning's spine and he continued to feel worse.

'Your scars... I-I've only read about scars as bad as yours in poorly written Fanfictions,' Zoey stated, continuing to look at Mike's arms. 'And I-I'm just so sad to see you're the one with them,'

She began to feel the tears beginning to come back to her eyes and she almost began to burst into tears, until Mike placed his finger on Zoey's lips.

'Shh, I'll be okay, it's fine, really,' he replied, giving her a sweet and encouring smile. Zoey nodded back and returned the exact same smile answering 'Yes, you will be fine,'

'Alright, we have to go out now and let Mike rest. You guys can go home if you want,' his doctor announced.

'I can stay! I'll stay if you want me too!' Zoey quickly yelled, raising her hand in the air with a supporting smile.

'Ha ha!' his doctor laughed. 'No, don't worry Zoey. There's no need for you and Lightning to stay. You can both go home,'

'Are you sure?' she asked again with a concerned expression.

'Zoey, listen to the doctor. We are allowed to go home' Lightning repeated the doctors statement, raising his eyebrow towards the red-head.

'Okay, just one more thing...' she answered back, then took a big run over to Mike in the hospital bed and placed a warm, kiss upon his lips. Mike's eyes opened wide and his heart pounded wildly as his lips were touching hers for the first time.

'This is it... After everything, she finally kissed me. This is the moment!' he thought with excitement, closing his eyes and felt the soft, sweet taste of her lips against his own. Lightning cheered with a supportive tone and yelled 'Woo-Hoo! I'd knew they'd kiss eventually!'

Mike's mum smiled sweetly and felt happy that the two kissed, while they both stopped kissing each other and looked straight into each other's eyes. Even if Mike was feeling weak, he felt very happy that the one he loved finally kissed him and slightly blushed towards her.

'Alrighty, well, it's time to go,' his doctor announced, opening the door for them. Zoey nodded and looked back at the tanned, teen with a smile and whispered 'I'll miss you. Hope you get better sooner!'

'I'll try!' Mike laughed with a reply and watched Zoey and Lightning disappear out the door.

'I'm going to call my mum and pick me up... I mean... My Grandma,' Zoey explained as they got out of the hospital room, but felt a pang against her chest and realized her mum was still gone. The reminder brought herself to loose focus on what she was doing and slowly began to smash into the wall of the corridor, until Lightning's arm came out and grabbed her.

'Zo! You okay?' Lightning asked with concern, raising one eyebrow towards her pale and confused face. She blinked a few times and nodded her head quickly.

'Yeah... I just remembered, my m-mum, isn't with me anymore,' she answered back sadly, turning her head away from the jock.

'Why? Has she gone on holiday or something?' he asked, to see Zoey turn around to face the wall.

'My mum... Before Mike got hurt... S-she died,' she replied quietly in a small whisper. Lightning gulped and eyes opened wide, not expecting that from the red-head girl.

'A-are you serious? I'm so sorry... I'm guessing when she passed, I was being a bully. I put so much strain on you all-'

'No, no. It's not your fault. I live with my Grandma now, but I really do miss her. I still can't believe my only mum, has gone *sniff* f-forever!' she explained, loosing her own cool towards the end and began to cry, covering her eyes with her pale hands. Lightning grabbed onto Zoey's hands and took them away from her face and looked directly into her two water filled eyes.

'I'm sure, you're mum is looking down on you right now and all she wants from you is to stay strong. She wants you to keep fighting and believe in yourself,' Lightning replied, looking towards her with a sympathetic expression, raising his two eyebrows. Zoey nodded and took a big breath.

'You're right. Thanks again Lightning. I'll have to do my best for mum!' she cheered with a strong but enthusiastic tone.

'See? There we go!' he said back with a small smile. 'I'm calling my Papa to pick me up. And I'm going to explain everything that has happened,'

Zoey looked back up at him with a tiny small as they walked down the corridors and began to talk cheerfully about what had happened and them now being relieved.

'Even though my mum is gone, Mike almost died, he has MPD and anything else that has happened recently, I need to keep strong and happy. Cheerful, with my head up high,' Zoey thought continuing to talk to Lightning. 'Plus, I love Mike more than ever before,'

* * *

Time had passed for the teens. The week began to start slowly, with Zoey always being anxious to get the days over quicker, for the main reason to see Mike. When Zoey came back to school, everyone in the group where dying to know what had happened in the hospital, including other teens at their high school who surrounded Zoey's table and explained the whole story. Everyone was shocked, concerned and confused to know what Mike had done, especially now that most of them knew he had a disorder which couldn't be cured.

'But, the most amazing part of it all was when... I kissed Mike on the lips before I left the hospital,' she whispered in a quiet tone. Everyone at the table cheered and laughed along with the red-head.

'No way! That's really cool!' Harold exclaimed, punching his fist in the air. Dawn smiled brightly and added 'I had a very special feeling that would happen,'

When Mike arrived at school after a week, he walked into the corridors with his head held high and desperately wanting to see all of his friends. As he continued to walk down the halls, he heard a bunch of whispers which each step he took. Mike glanced around at everyone and noticed that a bunch of people were all huddled in separate groups and kelt looking over their shoulder at him with scared facial expressions and Mike was only able to catch a few words out of their sentences like 'Mike, MPD, disorder...'

'Great. Now everyone thinks I'm a fool for what I've done... They're all talking about me like I'm an evil villain or something,' he sighed in a whisper, bending over slightly and developed a frown.

'Mike!'

Mike turned around, as his ears perked up from a sound of a familiar voice. Running frantically down the corridor was Trent, beaming with a huge smile and arrived in front of him.

'Mike, man, you're back!' he yelled giving his friend a bro hug.

'Wait... You're h-happy that I'm back?' Mike asked with a confused expression.

'Of course, man! What? Did you think I would be sad to see my friend not here?'

'Well, I thought you'd think that I was a huge fool for what I've done. I'm a complete idiot and I shouldn't of ever done what I did before. And look, everyone hates me! They keep whispering about me!' Mike explained in a sad tone, pointing his finger out to the people against the lockers of the corridor. Trent blinked and few times but then, cracked up laughing.

'Dude! They don't hate you. Everyone in the school was so worried! They're most likely whispering about you because they're surprised to see you at school,' Trent replied with a large smile. Mike tilted his head and said 'R-really?'

'Yeah! Come on, let's go find the others now,' Trent answered back, walking down the halls as Mike followed behind. Everyone in the corridors stopped and stared, beaming with happiness and a few even yelled out 'Glad you're back!' and 'Awesome to see you again!'

Mike cheerfully grinned and gave them all a small wave, feeling the best he had been today. Following Trent, they went down outside to one of the tables placed towards the back of the school and everyone from their group was sitting there. Mike smiled brightly to see his amazing friends together at the table like it was before.

'Look, guys, it's Mike!' Izzy yelled loudly in a happy and excited tone. Everyone at the table being Cameron, Dawn, B, Izzy, Harold and Cody ran over with their large beaming smiles and happy faces almost tackling him over.

'I-I missed you Mike!' Cameron cried happily and giving him a long bro-hug, letting the tears drop onto his cheeks while Mike patted him on the back.

'It's okay, I'm alright and here now,' he answered back, smiling happily as a small tear dropped from his eye. Cody and Harold all kept jumping up and down with excitement, giving the teen bro-hugs and fist pumps while Izzy jumped on his back, yelling in his ear 'You're okay! You're okay! We were soooo worried, Mike! I'm so glad you're alright now, I can't believe it!'

Dawn greatly hugged him and whispered 'I missed you. We all had. Without your happy aura, it hadn't been the same,' Mike gave a small but sweet smile and replied 'I missed you too Dawn,'

B and Mike hugged as well. Mike saw B with the biggest smile he had ever seen and then, B spoke.

'This whole thing, has been incredibly tough for you. I'm so proud,' B silently said. Everyone turned to look over at B with surprise and shock, as this was their first time to hear B speak. Mike stood in an astonished state but despite hearing the first words from B, he nodded and his and replied 'Thanks, man. It may have been tough but I'm glad it's over,'

The two held a special connection and it showed what love could do. The bond tightened them together and knew that they would be lovers right from the start.

The kiss ended and Zoey gleefully smiled, whispering 'I love you!' They both embraced in yet another kiss and the rest of the group cheered with excitement. Dawn and B both high fived each other while Izzy jumped up and down, yelling in screaming. Cody and Harold cheered and shouted encouring comments while Cameron clapped his hands and wiped away a tear that sprung from his eye. Trent jumped up and down as well, cheering his two friends on. They stared into each others eyes and both said at the exact same time 'I'll never let you go,'

They both giggled and Mike said 'I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused. I never meant for any of this to happen. I-I did all this for love and I loved you from the start,'

'I did too. I'm sorry for the small trouble I've caused as well. Everyone makes mistakes though and we can't erase them, it's a part of life,' Zoey replied with a sweet smile. Lightning emerged from the corner, who was leaning against it the whole time and was hidden.

'I'm sorry for everything I've done!' Lightning stated, entering the scene. Whole group, minus Mike and Zoey, all developed hateful and angry looks with deep dark glares as they saw the jock enter the area.

'Lightning! You started the whole thing, you jerk!' B shouted, pounding his fist and running over to him with an angry look, until Mike shot right in front of him.

'Stop! Lightning already apologized and he also partly saved my life. You see, I almost fell off a cliff and when Zoey couldn't get me, Lightning did. I was about to fall but he pulled me up to safety,' Mike explained.

'He apologized already on everything to me. He took his dad's words the wrong way and never meant to hurt Mike,' Zoey added, standing next to her boyfriend with a smile.

'But, I was a jerk. I was stupid and an idiot!' Lightning stated. Zoey nodded and replied 'Yes, you were. But, you said sorry in the end and never meant for anything to happen,'

'Yeah, you're right,' Lightning laughed, while the rest of the group nodded their heads in approval and all began to cheer again. Mike and Zoey leant into another kiss...

* * *

***The Future***

'Look at me, daddy!'

'Wow, that's fantastic!'

Mike and Zoey had married when they were older. They left high school together and decided to get married. By that time, his personalities had vanished. Well, almost. He used them a few times just in case but that wasn't often. After that, Zoey gave birth to twins which were a boy and a girl named Max and Zara, looking exactly like their parents with the red, beautiful hair on Zara and the dark hair plus Mike's tanned skin on Max.

At the age of 5, Max developed his own disorder; Aspergers syndrome. Max was scared and had no idea what a disorder exactly was until he found out that many people has it and understood what it meant. Mike told him that having a disorder should never hold you back and it was perfectly fine, it didn't mean you were different for someone else and he knew that Max would find someone beautiful he could belong to.

'You really mean that, dad?' Max asked.

'Of course I do, Max,' Mike replied with a happy smile. Max leaped into his arms and said with a heartwarming voice 'I love you dad!'

'I love you too...'

Zara was a very quiet and shy girl, especially on her first day of school. She stuck with Max and said no words at all. She overcame her fear, as Zoey explained to her that she can be strong but don't take it the wrong way and soon enough, her and Max were happily kids with fantastic lives and the best parents.

'Really, mummy? Is that true?' Zara asked.

'It is, because I knew someone in my past who felt exactly the same,' Zoey explained with a smile.

'I love you mum!' she giggled, placing a kiss upon her Mother's cheek.

'I love you too...'

From time to time, Zoey would really miss her mum and get terribly sad whenever she would think about her but Mike was always there to comfort her and tell her that everything's okay. They lived in a small town, away from everything and loved it. Mike sadly never found his real parents and would often think deeply about where they would be now, but he still has his wonderful parents that adopted him who often came to visit and have fun bbq's down by the beach.

When Lightning was older, he got his chance to go to the super-bowl and his own dream came true. Dawn and B got happily married but have no kids yet, but they're doing their dream of traveling the world together. Cody and Harold found their special someone and still were friends to this day while Trent became a quiet famous musician and met the girl of his dreams. Izzy, the craziest of them all even found lover that appreciated her for what she was and that was a loveable, large goofball we all know.

Everything couldn't been sweeter. It was perfect. His own family was the best thing he could've dreamed of and Zoey was the one he truly loved. She was always there and they would even laugh about the events that recently had happened to Mike, giving each other short memories of what had happened.

They were the perfect couple. The lovers.

No matter who you are, it is possible to find love. If your lonely and unhappy, just think that there is someone out there who appreciates for who you are. It could even be a certain red-head or a dark haired disordered boy.

Anything is possible. (^-^)/

* * *

It's done! All that hard work and now, it's done! Wow, I can't believe it's over, Eh? I'm so sorry that it took most of the chapters long to update, I usually put school first in front of writing xD

I can't thank you all enough for reviewing my Fanfiction, I thought my writing skills were terrible. You guys always made me smile and kept filling my heart with joy as I saw your happy reviews and just from writing this, I've made many friends! You guys are amazing, I can't thank you enough! I love you all so much QuQ You guys are the reason why I continued writing this! You guys are just so perfect :D

Also, thanks for the idea at the end Lakec! I kept thinking what would've been a good ending and I got a fantastic suggestion that we should see their kids. Thank-you so much! :D

I chose Max to have Aspergers, because I have borderline Aspergers. It's like, I almost have it but since I'm quite social with people, it's not full. :)

Until next time, this is iPsychic... Signing out and I hope you enjoyed! Love you all!

(^-^)/

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*


End file.
